Hermione Banner
by EmmaAWatson98
Summary: What if Hermione was the daughter of Bruce Banner AKA the Hulk? This is a set of one-shot type stories following the life of being a superhero's daughter. Better summary inside. Enjoy :)
1. Backstory

**Hello. I don't know if this story idea has been written before, I just thought about it one day and decided to write about it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter novels nor do I own the Marvel Cinematic Universe.**

 **This story is going to be about Hermione being a Banner, it might be a story but I think it might be a collective of one shots. I have had experience in fan fiction writing, but I hope that you can see that my writing has gotten better. I was EmmalieseStylinson-Malfoy. I'm sorry that I never came back to write anymore stories but I forgot my password to it and I really hate those stories now, they are so cringe-ie and I just can't with them. But anyway on with the story.**

* * *

*this is not the story I'm just giving you a bit of background info*

Hermione is a Banner. She knows this. She was a 'test tube' baby, to see if Bruce could even have children he hadn't authorised it, it happened behind his back but when she was born from the surrogate mother, he had to take her in. Hermione showed no Hulk DNA, so she was safe. She lived with Bruce all her life, moving around with him. When she was nine, she wanted to know about her mother, and her name was Carina Herope. Herope was a prestigious pureblood family, and Carina was Sirus' cousin (through his mother's side) but she was a squib and was disowned from the family, except Sirus still treated her as his cousin. He is Hermione's uncle and godfather. A few months after Hermione's birth, Carina was slaughtered by Voldemort and his death eaters in the first wizarding war, Hermione was unknown to them.

Hermione knows all about her father's condition. She hasn't experienced him as the Hulk as normally, it happens when she is not with him. Hermione is not well known, so she is safe from the army and government. Hermione finds out that she's a witch, because McGonagall finds her in America and tells her, and invites her to Hogwarts. Bruce sees that as an opportunity to learn about her mother's heritage and allows her to go to the school, he also thinks it will help her be around children who are like her, her age and to develop friendships.

Hermione does end up being friends with Harry and Ron and later dates someone I'm not going to reveal. The avenger's haven't happened yet. They don't start up until Hermione finishes the war. And also the storyline of Harry Potter won't be the book but more the movie and will be set in more modern time.

* * *

 **There will be no set storyline to this fiction, it was dabble through Hermione's life, some being her as a child, some at Hogwarts and some with the avengers. Please do not give me any hate in this.**

 **Cast:**

 **Hermione- Emma Watson**

 **Harry- Daniel Radcliffe**

 **Ron- Rupert Grint**

 **Bruce- Mark Ruffalo**

 **Tony- Robert Downey Jr.**

 **Steve- Chris Evans**

 **Thor- Chris Hemsworth**

 **Natasha- Scarlett Johansson**

 **Clint- Jeremy Renner**

 **Boyfriend - ? ?**


	2. Chp 1: Timothy Redhawks & Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: I am not in possession of the Harry Potter Series by JK Rowling nor do I own the Marvel Cinematic Universe**

 **Due to major demand, everyone is looking for a first official chapter to this hopefully good story. I have never written a one-shot series, I have in the past wrote stories that went so far from tangent that nothing would fix them and I also have written the total of 1 one-shot so this should do better than my past works.**

 **Also if you have noticed, I changed some of the information on who Hermione dates later because I actually wasn't comfortable with them ending up together in my story (don't get me wrong, dramione is my OTP) so I made a change that I'm not gonna reveal until I get to them meeting.**

 **Someone by the name of Comic Critic has requested for it to be more than 500 words. If anything each chapter will most likely have 1000+ words so don't worry butterfly. Also thank you to patty cake rocks, neah20, Sagitarscorpion1 and Hannah Bowers for their reviews also.**

 **On to the first chapter.**

* * *

HPOV:

I was sitting in the living room of my dad and I's current apartment in Orlando, as there is less people here, even though if you Disneyland is close by, which is good for daddy's green situation. My name is Hermione Carina Banner and I am eleven years old. I enjoy reading books and helping my dad with his work.

Yes, my dad is the hulk. No, that does not mean that I am green or turn green when angry. I do not possess any hulk qualities, but sometimes when I am angry weird things happen, like the other day- which may be the reason we moved away from Utah recently.

* * *

 _School, Utah flashback_

I was in school, it was time for lunch and I ate mine and then went outside with the other kids in my class and I went straight to the big tree that provided a lot of shade and took out the play, A Midsummer Night's Dream by William Shakespeare as I was named after one of the characters, when the main bully in my class, (well my main bully) Timothy Redhawk, walked over and stood in front of me with his 'posse' standing on either sides of him.

"Hello freak," he had greeted me with "What are you reading now freak?" he asked thinking he was so cool and smart with his name calling tactics.

"A Midsummer Night's Dr-" but before I could finish the boy snatched the book from my hands and looked at it himself.

"You don't deserve this freak. It's too old and smart from someone like you." Timothy told me smugly with his 'friends' laughing. That's when I got really angry, you see the book was the only thing that I had that my mother had left me that was still intact and this boy had taken it and proclaimed it his.

I glared at the boy and then the book, which the boy had stupidly held open in his hands, snapped shut inclosing his fingers in side and then began to lift, releasing his hands and repeatedly hit him on the head. The boys 'friends' ran far away from him and every time he would try and protect himself the book would hit him harder and I was in such a state of shock that all I could do was stare at him.

The boy ran ramped around the playground and I couldn't move –even though this has happened before- and then when the boy was closer to me the book flew back to me and into my arms.

' _We're going to be moving again I just know it'_ I thought to myself as I saw one of the head teachers come outside and going over to the boy to inspect his injuries and him pointing over to me.

I was brought to the principal's office, where she looked over my record and told me –like many of the other times that this happened- that I have been in this position more than once and that I was a very bright pupil and that I needed to get my act together, or I would be suspended for a week, and that they were going to ring my dad. Yadda, yadda, yadda, blah, blah, blah.

And so my dad came down to the school and I was made to side outside of the room and ten or so minutes later he came out and held out his hand for me to take and I place it in his and lifted my bag.

"We moving again?" I asked him as he took my bag from me and put it on his shoulder.

"Yep." He said and we walked out of the school.

* * *

Then there was a loud knock on the front door of the house, normally I wasn't allowed to open the door but dad was out in the 'shed' AKA his lab where he was trying to look for a way to reverse his transformation into the 'other guy' as he calls it.

I pulled open the door to an elder woman, with a witch's hat, with a few feathers sticking out from it, a green velvet robe and a black turtleneck dress standing on the doorstep.

"Hello, I'm looking for a Miss Hermione Banner, of 234 Kenneth's Street, Orlando, Third room to the right of the stairs?" the lady said.

"That's me. Who are you?" I asked her inquisitively.

"Oh, sorry my dear I am Professor McGonagall from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. May I come in?" She asked me kindly.

"Oh, yeah sure." I said and moved back a bit and let her in. I closed the door behind her and showed her towards the living room that I was previously in and we sat down on the seats.

"Hermione, what did I say about opening the door? You don- oh sorry, where are my manners? Hello, I'm Bruce Banner and you are?" Dad said, coming in to the house through the back door and walking through the archway that connected the kitchen to the living room.

"Professor McGonagall from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, your daughter Hermione has been offered a place to learn about her magic and to control it." The professor calmly told my dad.

"I don't understand, Hermione hasn't applied for a school in England and I don't believe you." Dad told the professor.

"Well, Miss Banner has had her name down since she was born and as you are a muggle, I don't think that you would believe me. But has Hermione ever done something unexplainable? Whenever she angry, scared or happy?" The professor questioned dad.

"Yeah, I have. Just last week my book flew around hitting a boy who took it from me." I told the lady, sliding closer to her in my chair.

"Okay, somethings have happened but you haven't shown us anything." Dad told her with his arms crossed in front of his body.

Then the professor took out a stick from her robe and tapped herself on the head and she grew smaller and smaller and her features changed and she was a cat. An actual cat! She jumped up onto me and rubbed her head against my stomach and I stroked her, with my hand shaking.

She then jumped off me and on the ground where she changed back into herself again. "How about that Mr Banner? Believe that I am a witch now?" McGonagall asked him.

The two Banner's stared at the witch in awe and amazement. "Okay I believe you but how is Hermione going to be transported to this school?" Dad asked the lady, after he got over what he had just witnessed.

"Well, there is a few ways that Miss Banner can get to and from the school. But first I need to give Miss Banner her acceptance letter, her ticket for the train to the school and her supplies list." McGonagall said and place her hand in her robe again and put her wand away and replaced it with a parchment envelope, and handed it over to me.

I ripped open the envelope to two pieces of A4 paper and a train ticket with 9 ¾'s on it. "I'll be coming here on the 1st of July to go and collect your school supplies." McGonagall said then she twisted on her heel and disappeared with a loud 'POP'.

* * *

 **And we're gonna leave it there. So that's the insight into my writing style, and Hermione has got her Hogwarts letter. I do take chapter ideas, but I have decided who Hermione ends up with but not sure when I will get them to meet. But here's the first official chapter. This chapter didn't go as I wanted to when I began but it's done now.**

 **Also please do not hassle me for chapters because writing is only a hobby and it's meant to be entertainment so I want to make it the best for you's. Also I apologise in advance if my spelling and grammar is not the best or correct. I will try to get a few chapters up a month but do not expect me to have a new chapter written each week on a certain day because as I said writing is a hobby and I will only write when I have a plan on what it is and if I feel like it.**

 **Review, favourite and follow if you like. Also thank-you to everyone who is following this story and has favourited it already, I didn't think a lot would at the start as it's only the backstory of Hermione's life.**

 **Signing out,**

 **Emma**


	3. Chp 2: Uncle Tony

**Disclaimer: I am in no possession or will I ever be in possession of the works named, Harry Potter nor do I own the Marvel Universe. I just own the plot behind this.**

 **Thank-you again to all those who have reviewed, it's kind of heart-warming and very scary for me to read these reviews because of the amount of them and I'm afraid of people being rude about the story.**

 **To the people how are guests and reviewing, thanks. To Mia, Hermione's mothers name is Carina Herope. Carina is a constellation. I looked into this because I know people would pick up on it. And she's Sirus cousin through his mother's side of the family. Carina's father is the uncle to Sirus. Just to clear it up. . /~dolan/constellations/constellation_ this is the website I got the name from. I picked the less obscure one.**

 **Also big shout-out to Comic Critic for PMing me suggestions and letting me bouncing ideas from. Also just to tell everyone, RON AND HERMIONE WILL NOT BE A THING. They are friends and nothing more.**

 **Thank-you to peston26, angel897, Comic Critic, Belieber Twihard, Emma3mikan, mickey666666, guest and the guest Opal for reviewing the first official chapter of this story. And to the guest, Mia for reviewing on the backstory chapter.**

 **Also thank-you to all you mad people who have favourited this story and are following it. Nearly 60 people are following this and it only has one proper chapter posted. That is insane. And there's nearly 30 people who have favourited this. (PS this was seen in the early hours of 18/06/2015 GB time)**

 **This chapter is going to be the 'introduction' of the avenger side. The timeline may vary on this story, because remember it's more of a one-shot type thing than an actual novel.**

* * *

6 Year Old HPOV:

"Hermione, hold onto my hand sweetie." Daddy told me, with his hand outstretched to me- that I kept slipping mine from.

"But daddy, you're a boy and have cooties." I complained.

"I know honey, but you need to hold my hand so that I don't lose you. Remember what happened in the grocery store when you ran to the toys, and got lost and couldn't find me?" He asked me and I nodded my head, "well we don't want that happening again. So if you hold my hand until we get in, you can get rid of all the cooties you want. But only once we're in. What do you say?" He kneeled down to my height and held out his hand for me to shake.

I put my little hand into his big one and we shook it and then processed to do our secret handshake. (AN: if you have seen Parent Trap w/ Linsey Lohan in it and she does the handshake w/her butler that's what they are doing) I held onto his hand and we walked in through the big automatic doors and there was a woman behind a table on her computer with a headset on. Dad and I walked over to her.

"Hello, welcome to Stark Tower. How may I help you?" the lady asked not looking up from her screen.

"Hi, I'm Bruce Banner and this is my daughter Hermione, Tony asked me to come by today." Dad told the lady.

"Oh, sorry Mr Banner. I was doing the emails. I will notify Mr Stark of you arrival. He is waiting in the penthouse, just go into the elevator and press the button and it should bring you straight up." The lady apologised and we walked over to the lift and pressed the button and we went up.

When we got to the top, the doors opened and Tony was standing close to the door. "Hey Bruce and little girl with you?" Tony questioned slowly to dad.

"Hi Tony, this here is my daughter Hermione. She'll be staying with me if I stay here." Dad explained.

"Well, hello Hermione. I'm Tony Stark." He said and held out his hand for me to shake. I stood and stared at it then turned to daddy, and pulled on his sleeved to come down to my height.

"Daddy he has cooties." I whispered into his ear.

"I know sweetie, but it's polite to shake hands when you meet people." He told me.

"Don't worry. My cooties were washed away this morning." Tony told me.

"Really? Daddy why can't you do that?" I asked him.

I could see daddy giving Tony a look, "Yeah daddy, why can't you wash your cooties?" Tony asked him.

"Mine can't be washed off because, if I do I come for little girls with brown eyes and tickle them." Daddy said and began to tickle me, and I tried to run away from because I don't like being tickled but he lifted me off my feet and began tickling me harder.

"Daddy stop! I'm going to pee myself!" I cried out in amongst my bouts of laughter – he quickly set me on the ground again after that.

"Now that the introductions are over, why don't I give you a tour of tower?" Tony asked, clapping his hands together and rubbing them.

"Okay." I said and grabbed onto daddy's hand, and we walked behind Tony whilst he showed us around his 'tower'.

* * *

Eight Year Old HPOV:

"Daddy, why do you need to go away?" I asked him while I sat on his bed watching him pack a bag with his clothes to bring with him to Africa.

"Because I'm a doctor, and I have been asked to go to Africa to check on the children there to see if there is anything I can contribute to finding a vaccine to a virus that is taking over the children immune systems. You want me to help children like you don't you?" daddy explained to me.

"Yes I do, just not if you're going to leave me or when I can't go with you." I told him, 'huffing' as he would call it.

"I don't like being away from you either Mia, but I need to so because it's my job and it provides me with money to look after you. Plus your Uncle Tony misses you and you miss him too." Daddy told me, looking at me in the eye so I knew he was being very serious at the moment and that I needed to calm down.

"I know daddy and I do miss him, but I'm just afraid that you will find a little girl over in Africa better than me and leave me. Or worse, go to the angels." I told him, standing on his bed and walking over to him and giving him a hug, burying my face into his neck.

"Oh honey, why didn't you tell me that in the first place? I won't ever leave you, don't you worry a thing about it." He told me and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

"I'm going to miss you daddy." I told him, putting my face right in front of his.

He rubbed his nose against mine, "As will I, Mia." He said and kissed my nose, and I giggled and scrunched up my nose as his kiss had tickled it.

"Your face will stay like that you know." Daddy told me and went back to packing.

*later on at Tony's house in Malibu*

Daddy drove his car to Uncle Tony's house, because I was staying with him for a week. Daddy was leaving his car here and was getting Uncle Tony's driver and Head of Security to drive daddy to the airport. Daddy parked his car at the front of Uncle Tony's house and Uncle Tony walked out and I swung open my car door and ran over to him and he held out his arms for a hug which I jumped into and he swung me around.

"Hi Uncle Tony." I said whenever he placed me on the ground again.

"Hey butter fingers, how's you?" he said and ruffled my hair.

"I'm good, gonna miss daddy though." I told him.

"Yeah, but don't worry we'll be doing a lot of things and you can ring your dad at night and say your goodnights to him." He told me.

"Hey Tony. You have the list of numbers and a copy of her passport, don't bring her to dangerous countries, avoid countries that you have annoyed and please do not create a suit for her or let her fly around in or with your suit." Daddy told Uncle Tony sternly.

"No blow-out I won't. We might go to somewhere in America like Disney World or whatever. I won't let her in the suit, because she is not the size for it and she will be with me most of the time. And Pepper and JARVIS will help me out in a crisis. I got it all daddy Bruce." Uncle Tony said jokingly. We were going to get into so much trouble with dad gone. I could already tell.

* * *

Eleven Year Old HPOV:  
*Christmas with Tony, Pepper, Bruce and Hermione*

"So Hermione how do you like your new school?" Aunt Pepper asked me.

"It's different. They make me say somethings like food and objects to see how I say words compared to them saying it." I told her, eating some of the Christmas dinner.

"Have you made any friends?" Uncle Tony asked me.

"Yeah, I've become with two boys, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. It took a while to make friends because I was the 'foreign' girl because they are all English or Irish and I'm American. There has been some of the people that are hostile to me because of it, but I really like the friends that I have made." I explained to them, cutting out that the reason they don't like me is because my mother was a squib and my father is a muggle and that the other reason they don't like me is because I'm really smart.

"Well that's nice sweetie, but if these people that don't like you start anything, just contact me and I'll fly over there and sort them out." Uncle Tony told me.

"I'll keep you to that Uncle Tony." I told him smiling at him.

"You will not be flying half way across the world to 'sort out' children." Aunt Pepper scolded Uncle Tony and then turned to my direction and said, "But if they get out of hand Hermione, notify a teacher. They should sort it out."

"At least you're enjoying yourself Hermione, that's all I'm worried about." Dad told me.

"No, I really like it. The classes are really interesting and very challenging, and they have a different curriculum over in England, and I'm doing better than the kids that have been in that curriculum since they were old enough for school." I told the three.

We ate the rest of the dinner and then opened the Christmas presents.

*few days later*

"So, you coming to New York in the summer?" Uncle Tony asked me when dad and I were getting ready to leave his Malibu home to go to our own house.

"Yeah sure that'll be fun. I'll redecorate my room there and we can hang out like old times." I told him and gave him a hug.

"You're getting tall. Please shrink down to when you were six again." He told me as I nearly came to the height of his shoulder.

"Maybe you're the one shrinking Uncle Tony." I told him, releasing the hug.

"You be careful in school, you here?" he told me, giving a kiss on my forehead.

"I'll try but no promises Uncle." I told him and hopped into dads car and waved to Uncle Tony and Aunt Pepper as we drove away from their home.

* * *

Fourteen Year Old HPOV:

Crap, crap, crap double crap. I really messed up big time. I've been over at Uncle Tony's house/tower in New York since the second week of July and its now coming up to August and I'll be going over to England again to go to the Weasley's to join them for the Quidditch World Cup final that Mr Weasley had obtained tickets for through his work at the Ministry.

The reason I'm having a melt down? I was practising a simple spell from one of my books and Uncle Tony saw me. I keep my door open in his house and I knew that he and dad were going to be in the lab for a large amount of the day so I decided to get some spell practise in because no one would see me but I didn't hear Uncle Tony come up until it was too late and I heard his gasp as he had seen me use the 'Accio' spell and one of my books come flying into my hands.

Uncle Tony just stands there looking at me, with my wand out. "H-h-have you always been able to do that?" he stuttered asking me.

"Yes." I said with my head hanging down, staring at my shoes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked no emotion in his voice.

"I was only allowed to tell dad. I wanted to tell you but I'm not allowed to expose myself to muggles." I told him.

"So what did I just witness?" He asked me, I could hear the annoyed/confused tone in his voice.

"I'm a witch Uncle Tony. My birth mother was a Squib, someone that comes from a magical family but has no magic of their own and dad is a muggle, a non-magical person. Through the Herope family I am a witch, this is common in the wizarding world. To those in the magical world I am known as a muggle-born witch. The boarding school that I go to is called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the reason I go to that one and not one here, because technically I'm half British and my name has been down since I was born. I'm really sorry I didn't tell you Uncle Tony, but there is a law in the wizarding world that prevents me of telling everyone that I am a witch." I explained to him.

"Oh, okay." Uncle Tony said, more to himself, "wait what?" he spun around and looked down to me.

"I told you Uncle T, I'm a witch. I couldn't tell you-" I started to say, but he cut me off.

"Yeah, I know you weren't allowed to tell me because I am a moggle or whatever. I just need to get my head around this, okay kid." Uncle Tony told me, talking with his hands to me.

"You can't tell anyone Uncle T. Promise?" I sternly told him, pointing my finger at him and then holding up my pinkie. He intertwined our pinkies together and we brought our arms down, locking our pinkies in place.

"I promise Hermes." He told me, and pulled me into a hug.

* * *

Eighteen Year Old Hermione Tony POV:

I was working on upgrading the armour on one of my latest suites and helping Bruce with his algorithm for a new compound material to help the Avengers.

"Hey Bruce?" I called out to him, whilst rearranging some of the components on the hologram of the suite.

"Yes Tony?" He answered back, turning around from the screen he was working on.

"Where's Hermes? Any sign of her?" I asked him, worried about my niece.

"Well, she was invited to the Weasley's eldest son's wedding at the end of July then she was going to stay with them until school started for her. But I haven't got one letter from her." Bruce told me, with a solemn expression on his face.

"That's not like her. You've heard nothing? Nothing happened before she left?" I asked her, getting anxious about Hermes safety, you see Hermione would get Bruce a letter every two weeks or at least once a month and when she was over in England without him, she would write once a week, so it's really strange and unlike her to not have written a single letter, to her dad or to me.

"There has been next to no communication between us and she doesn't like to bring any electronics with her to England because she knows it doesn't work in her school. And we didn't have any fights before she went away, she just told me to be careful and not to worry so much about her being away by herself. But she left in the third week in July and its October now and there's no way for us to get in contact with her now." Bruce told me, looking down at his lap.

"Oh, I'm sure she's just taking after her old man and is so into her work that she's forgotten to write." I told him trying to reassure both Bruce and myself. This isn't the first time that Hermione has forgotten to write over an extended amount of time.

"I just hope she's okay whatever she's doing." Bruce told me and spun his chair back to facing his screen.

"Yeah, you and me both." I mumbled to myself.

* * *

 **Yay! Another chapter! Sorry that it's a bit later than I anticipated, but recently I have gotten into American Horror Story and I've been trying to get caught up on it and I haven't really been feeling like writing. Can the people that keep telling me to continue writing, hold up please. Of course I will continue to write this, I haven't left this story in the dust but I have come up with a picture in my head of a new story idea but I don't know if I'll put it into writing or not because it's an American Horror Story one and even though it would be set in the first season I want to watch the rest of the seasons before I even think of going through with it.**

 **PM me if you have suggestions of the chapters or review please. Sorry for my rant in the beginning part, at the time I had read it and just wrote what I thought. And now that I have written this chapter, there has been over 60 follows and over 30 favourites (last checked at 3.47am 24/06/15 UK time) I like that people are reviewing and liking this story, please continue.**

 **Signing out,**

 **Emma X**

 **P.S the next chapter may be a while because I get my results soon, quick I know (Well I don't do any exams), and I also have a blog that I update the first and last Sundays of the month so that will be taking up time and my brother gets married at the end of July and I'm a bridesmaid so that will be taking time out as well. Do not harass me with chapter updates because as I have said before this is a hobby.**


	4. AN: Reviews

This is not a new chapter, because I haven't decided what it will be. This is something I want to clear up for everyone.

This story will never nor was did I think in the past going to be a Ron and Hermione pairing story. Originally it was going to be a Draco and Hermione story but that didn't sound right to me so I took it out and picked a different character. (So yes, their is a person in line for Hermione.)

This story that I am writing is a one-shot based chapter. So the people in the reviews that are not happy with me skipping through Hermione's life in the wizarding world, the latest chapter (Uncle Tony) is because its just snippets of her life with Tony. It was intentional, but that does not mean I won't be writing about what Hermione in the wizarding world. I did the snippets as the one that I wrote about her first meeting Tony and him being worried about her no contact was what I wanted in it, I also decided that he needed to know that she was a witch.

The reason that I will not nor will I ever put the theory or whatever of when a Wizard/Witch is around technology that it stops working or it combusts because I do not like it and I don't think that it works because I know that in the books that there's the car that Mr Weasley has tampered with and that has technology and also the phone call that Ron made in one of the books. I also won't be writing about it because its pointless if she's going to be around the Avengers, who some heavily rely on their tech working *cough Tony cough*.

Also to sort out the timelines, in some chapters the timeline won't really exist or I won't completely follow it. For example in the third chapter, Uncle Tony the Avengers hadn't formed and Tony wasn't Iron Man but he was friends with Bruce and had the tower. Tony became Iron Man when Hermione was in her fifth year at Hogwarts and the Avengers was assembled when she was on the run from Voldemort. But remember that all these chapters are one shots and don't really follow any timeline.

Also to the guest that left a review about it being Dr Banner not Mr Banner, it was McGonagall that called him that because she didn't know he was a doctor, also I forgot and kinda went in the flow of her speech.

I just wanted to put this out in the open for those who have, are or will be reading this story so that there will be less repeats of the same review. PM me suggestions for new chapters. For those who left reviews about AHS, I'm currently on Season 2 the Asylum I really liked the first season but I like the second just as much.


	5. Chp 3: Apartments to Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Marvel Cinematic Universe.**

 **I'm going to keep this short, thank-you to all the people who have been reviewing this story, following it and also favouriting it. This is the third chapter. Most of the 'odd' chapters will follow a more story based back ground, with a few one-shots dotted around it.**

 **Okay, onto the story…**

* * *

HPOV

"Hermione, watch out this is a big crowd." Dad said to me as he held onto my hand, while pushing the trolley with all of our luggage on through the airport over in England. Dad decided that we'll rent an apartment for us to stay in for the summer until I start school.

Once we got out of the airport, dad gave the name of the hotel we were staying in for the weekend until we get the apartment that dad found online for us to live in.

*5 days later*

Dad and I have become settled in living in London, or well the outskirts of it at least. Professor McGonagall is meant to arrive today to bring dad and I to wherever we need aka dad need to buy me for school.

Dad and I were eating our breakfast when there was a knock on the front door of the apartment. I jumped up from my seat to go and answer it, I tried to stand on my tip-toes to look through the peep hole but I couldn't reach, so I took the chain off the door and opened it fully.

"Good morning Miss Banner. May I come in?" Professor McGonagall asked me, standing out in the apartment complexes hallway.

"Yes, certainly." I replied, shuffling out of her way and held the door open for her.

"Thank-you" She said and walked through the open door way and made her way to the living room.

"Professor McGonagall, nice to see you again. Sorry about the mess, we only moved in a few days ago and haven't got every single room done yet. I was actually expecting your visit later on today." Dad explained to the professor, shaking her hand when he walked through to the living room from the kitchen.

"That's quite alright Dr Banner. I've come to bring Hermione and yourself to go collect Miss Banner's school supplies." Professor McGonagall explained to dad.

"Okay, let me grab my coat and a few things and we can leave. Mia, can you go and get your coat and shoes on please?" Dad asked me and walked out the room to get himself ready to go out. I went over to the front door of our apartment and lifted my shoes from the shoe rack and lifted my coat from its hook and brought them into the living room and sat on a chair and put my shoes on and then I put on my coat and sat and waited for dad to come down the stairs.

I heard dads feet trampling down the set of stairs, so I turned in my seat and watched him make his way down whilst he put his coat on. Once he got down he looked in the mirror that we had placed at the end of the stairs, checking his appearance.

Professor McGonagall got up from her seat on the couch and walked into the little hallway bit that we had in our apartment. "Now are we ready to go?" she questioned us.

"Yes we are." Dad replied for the both of us and grabbed onto my hand.

"Alright, I need the both of your to grab onto my hands. We will be apparating to our destination. I should caution you, the feeling whilst doing this is most unpleasant and most do hurl their stomachs afterwards." Professor McGonagall explained to dad and I and we both grabbed onto either of her hands and then we went into a swirling motion and left the apartment with a resounding POP sound.

The feeling of avorationg is very painful indeed. It felt like I was being swished into a very thing tube with dad and the Professor included. I could understand why McGonagall said they most people were sick afterwards, after being pushed and pulled in that manner would do that. Then as soon as it started it stopped, meaning we arrived at our destination.

I looked around me to see we were in a barren alleyway, and I looked out it see people strolling around going in and out of shops or just being out to stretch out their legs. I turned to see how dad was, and it looked like he was trying to control his urge to vomit and also to contain 'the other guy', whereas the professor looked completely fine as if this wasn't an unusual occurrence.

We walked out of the alleyway and I grabbed onto dad's hand. As we followed the professor, she stopped in front a bar, which dad and I hadn't noticed was there before. "This is the entrance we are going to use, and this will most likely will be the entrance that you both will use in the future." McGonagall explained to use and then she pushed open the door and held it for my dad to hold and we walked in through behind her and she walked towards the bar and walked past it while dad and I followed her like little ducklings.

"Afternoon Professor McGonagall, new student?" The barman greeted the professor

"Afternoon Tom, yes. This is Hermione Banner and her father, Dr Banner. You will be seeing them more frequently Tom over the years." McGonagall responded, introducing dad and I to the man.

"Hello," Tom said to dad and I, "the door is unlocked Minerva." He said and went back to serving the customers at the bar. McGonagall walked on from the side of the bar and opened another door and held it open for me and dad.

We walked out to see a brick wall. Just a plain, basic brick wall. "Professor why are we staring a brick wall?" I asked her.

"You will see in a minute Miss Banner." She told me and pulled out her wand from her robes and tapped a section of brinks in some pattern and then the wall began to move and flip around and formed an arch into what was once a brick wall.

"Welcome Hermione, Dr Banner to Diagon Alley." The Professor said and walked through the arch.

* * *

 **I think that is a nice cliff-hanger. Thank-you for putting up with this really late upload. I don't know where July went. Sorry for it being late but I wasn't really sure what the plan for this was going to be. The next chapter will be Avengers based. Leave a review or PM if they want to see Bruce and Hermione in Diagon Alley or skip it and put the train scene in?**

 **Favourite, Follow and Review.**

 **Signing Out,**

 **Emma**


	6. Chp 4: Daddy Daughter Day

**Thank-you to all the people who have read the past chapter, hello to the newbies. Also thanks for following, favouriting and reviewing this story. I accept suggestions for future chapters in my PM's and reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: I am in no possession of Harry Potter or Marvel Cinematic Universe.**

 **This is more in the avengers side than Harry Potter. In the Avengers I'm not giving a really structured story line, it will be little snippets of Hermione's life, because I will be skipping out on a lot of stuff in Harry Potter so it will get quicker to her fifth year because everything will kick off then.**

* * *

 **HPOV (Age 7/8):**

"Mia, pass me the X2C3 formula." Dad told me looking down into his microscope, with his hand out stretched towards me.

"Sure dad." I said whilst carefully lifting out the microscope slide, getting out dropper and then placing a single drop of the formula onto the slide then placing a cover over the top, just like dad had shown me to do for him when I first started to help out with some of his work – which I only get to do if I've been good, it's not a school night or dad needs an extra set of hands to help him with his experiment.

Most of the time dad doesn't want me to help out because he 'works with toxic materials that's bad for girls with curly hair' (his words not mine) but when he asks me to help I never back down, because I really like seeing what he does to find a cure to his 'other guy'. He's explained me all about the Hulk, in case I possessed any of the gamma radiation that he exposed himself to in trying to recreate Captain America's strength serum.

I have to stay extra quite in the shed, because I don't want to distract daddy in case he gets hurt and goes into the 'other guy' but daddy has been in control of his anger since I was a baby and if he has a bad day I haven't seen it. Me and daddy travel a lot, either for daddy to hide from the military or because I do something unbelievable in front of people that don't understand what I do either.

It's always been just daddy and I since I was really little, I never met my mommy. Daddy says that something really bad happened to mommy and she's now away with the angels. Sometimes if the kids at my school find out that I only have my daddy they decide to pick on me over the fact that 'my mommy hated me so she left' or the fact that I was 'too ugly that my mommy left because she couldn't look at me'. The teachers never do anything about it, because they don't see it as bullying, which is really stupid if you ask me. When I began 'acting out of the norm' a teacher would set me aside from the other little girls and boys and ask about my family life and if I was acting out due to having no mommy. When daddy got called in after the second incident and the teacher brought up maybe it was because I had no maternal figure in my life. Daddy had asked me if I wanted a mommy and I told him, 'No because she'll make me eat my peas' he chuckled at my comment at the time and pulled me into a hug.

I would have liked to know who my mommy was, but when I ask daddy he tells me that he will when I'm older. All I know is that she had caramel coloured hair, because daddy has really dark brown curly hair so I didn't get that from him. I got my curls, brown eyes and knowledge from him. I want to be just like daddy when I get older, a doctor. I loved watching daddy help to save lives when I went with him because I wasn't in school.

"Alright Mia, I'm done for the day. Let's go out for dinner tonight yeah?" Daddy asked me, lifting me up from the stool beside his and placing me on his hip.

"Yes, as long as there's ice-cream afterwards." I told him, pointing at him sternly.

"I think I can work with that." He said and he curled his index finger around mine and shook it playfully, with a massive grin on his face.

"I love you daddy." I told him placing my head on his shoulder as he carried me into our current house.

"I love you too Mia." He said and kissed the corner of my head.

* * *

 **A bit late I know but I wasn't really sure where this chapter was gonna go, so I showed a daddy/daughter day in Bruce's shed/lab there will probably be a load of these filler chapters until I get the Harry Potter timeline up to speed with when I want the first avengers movie to cross over.**

 **Thanks for the reviews, reads, favourites and follows from the last chapter. Sorry this is really short but I wanted a wee cute small chapter in here somewhere.**

 **Next chapter will be Hermione on the train meeting Ron and Harry.**

 **Signing Out,**

 **Emma**


	7. Chp 5: Hogwarts Express

**Hello everyone, welcome back to the Hermione Banner story. Thanks for the reads, follows, favourites and reviews on the story so far, this chapter will be more Harry Potter sided.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own either Harry Potter or Marvel Cinematic Universe characters, I just own the plot.**

* * *

 **HPOV:  
** "Dad hurry up, I don't want to miss the train." I shouted up the stairs to dad.

"I am being as quick as I can Mia!" He shouted back to me from his room in the apartment.

Today was they day that I have been waiting for since I got my letter 3 months ago. The time has flown past and now it was time for me to move on to help control my magic better and learn how to use it properly. I have read all of the assigned books and all the additional ones that dad let me have to read to understand the wizarding world better seeing as I have no one nor have I had anyone to explain the wizarding world to me properly, Professor McGonagall only gave a brief overview of what it was and what it was like in the wizarding world.

My favourite book is Hogwarts: A History there is so many wonderful facts and stories about Hogwarts in it and gives a nice backstory to the founders of the school and the Headmasters of the school. From what I have read I would like to be in Gryfindor or Ravenclaw. The Slytherin house is really unappealing and apparently all the bad and dark witches and wizards come from that house and I wouldn't like to be in the Hufflepuff house because I don't really fit their criteria.

Dad was finally down the stairs, coat and shoes on with his wallet in hand. We were getting a taxi to the train station. I just hope we can find this platform. I looked at the ticket that Professor McGonagall handed to me and it said in gold lettering and numbers Platform 9 and 3/4. Sounds impossible, I know but when I asked her about how to get onto the platform, she told me that I needed to find the platforms, 9 and 10 and find a pillar and run through the wall and I will show up on Platform 9 and ¾.

We lifted my suitcase, bag for the train and the special cage with my owl, Nessie. The cage that we got is designed so that muggles won't see the animal inside and think that the cage is bag, dad can see it because he knows that it's actually an owl. We trailed my stuff over to the lift and brought all the stuff into it and went down to the ground to get our taxi to the train station.

******HB******HB******HB******HB***Time Skip***HB******HB******HB******HB******

After our Taxi journey, Dad and I took my stuff and put it onto one of the trolleys that was provided at the station. We then began our trek into the crowded and extremely busy station. We walked through people, around people and nearly ran people over looking for platforms 9 and 10.

Once we found it, we saw two boys going through it, and we saw how the wall went from being a solid form into almost a liquid. Dad stared at the wall as it went back to its original form again. I sometimes forget that dad is a scientist, so to see something like this must be very mind blowing in his head.

But we readied ourselves up to push the trolley through the mystical moving wall. We first checked around ourselves to see if anyone was watching us or were able to see us from their standing point. Once it was clear, dad whispered "On the count of three. One…Two…THREE!" and we ran full speed into the wall.

Going through the wall was a strange experience. It was like walking through a cold, thick waterfall without getting wet. Once we got through we quickly moved away from the wall. I looked around me and I could see all the first years like me and others that were older than me, with their families. There was even a large grouping of red-heads! I looked over to dad to see him looking around himself in awe.

"Hello, sir, ma'am. I am the conductor of the Hogwarts Express, I'll be taking your case and owl now to put in the compartments. If you need anything for the train from your bag I would advise you to get it now." A man said, coming up dad and I in a black, red and gold what I'm assuming is a conductors uniform, he was wearing a hat saying Hogwarts Express embroidered into it in gold.

"Oh, I'm fine. Thank-you for taking this for me." I said to him.

"Your welcome miss, enjoy your trip and your school year." He told me and tipped his hat to me and then he took my case and owl cage and carried it to an open compartment on the side of the train and placed my things into it. I placed my bag that I had placed my school uniform, a few books to read and money into for the train and put it on my shoulder.

"I guess this is the point that you're gonna tell me to go back to the apartment?" Dad asked me, with his hands in his trouser pockets.

"Yeah skedaddle," I said with a hand flicking motion, "Just kidding, I'm gonna miss you daddy." I told him and gave him hug.

"I know Mia. Hey have you grown taller? I'm pretty sure yesterday you were this height." He said and bent down and held his hand up about a foot from the ground.

"Yeah if you mean yesterday as in nine years ago." I jokingly said to him.

"I'm gonna miss that. Now joking set aside, I want you to get in next to no trouble, make friends and to enjoy yourself. And promise to write as much as you can. I'll be replying, saying if I've moved and where if I have so you know where to send it to." Dad told me.

"Okay, as long as when I'm in school you keep the accidents to a minimum and not to move really far, because I don't want to have to make Nessie fly from the UK to the US. Pinkie promise on it?" I asked, holding up my right hand pinkie.

"I pinkie promise to try and contain the hulk when you're in school and not to move to far." He said whilst linking our pinkies together.

"And I pinkie promise to not get into trouble, try and make friends, enjoy myself and write to you once every week." I said and we brought our arms down and up a big, locking the pinkie and then kissing our knuckles and blowing out air to our lefts.

"I need to get on the train now dad and get a seat. I love you and I'll miss you." I told him giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay, I love you too and I'll miss you as well. I can't believe that you're all grown up now. Do me proud okay Mia?" dad said returning the hug and kissing my forehead.

"Of course I will. Love you to the moon-" I said

"-and back." He finished and gave me another hug. I grabbed a hold of my bag strap and made my way to the closest door to me, and I walked onto the train and began to walk down the aisle looking into the compartments looking for an empty one or a less crowded one.

By luck there was an empty one and I walked in, and set my bag down beside me on the seat and went over to the window and looked for dad, I stuck my head and arm out, like most of the other children and waved to him. It took him a while to find me, but when he did he waved back to me. Then the train began to move, so I blew him a kiss and he did the action of catching it and putting it into his pocket.

I sat down again in my train compartment and looked out through the big windows on the compartments doors, watching kids the same age as me and those who were way older move about the aisle, looking for somewhere to sit or looking for their friends. I got bored of that, so I looked into my bag and pulled out one of my favourites, Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen.

I was moving to chapter 4, when there was a knock on my door. I placed my bookmark into the book and set it on the chair and got up and opened the compartment door. "Hello, do you need anything?" I asked the slightly rounded boy, who had a frightened look in his eyes.

"You're American." He said, astonished.

"Yes I am, my mother was English. Is there anything that you need or did you want to point out facts?" I asked the boy, annoyed with the fact that he didn't answer my question.

"S-s-sorry," He stuttered out, "I just wanted to know if you have seen my toad? My gran will kill me if she finds out that I lost it before I even got to Hogwarts. It was a present from my Uncle you see, because my family thought for certain that I was going to be a squib until my uncle held me by my ankles outside of my grans third floor window and he let me go and apparently I was gone one minute and on the ground unharmed, and none of my family did it. I did it all by myself. I'm Neville by the way, Neville Longbottom." The bo- sorry Neville rambled out to me.

"Well I'm Hermione Banner. Sorry, I haven't seen your toad. Do you want some help looking for it?" I asked unsure of the toad and the boy.

"Ugh, sure. If you want that is?" He said, sounding like he was going to begin hyperventilating at any moment.

"I don't mind really. I'm just going to change into my uniform and then I'll go look for you. Where have you looked?" I asked him.

"I have only asked a few people so far, I'll go this way," he said pointing to this right, "I only started up two compartments from you, I didn't go up any further." He explained to me.

"That's okay. Right, you go and ask people and I'll get changed and go. See you later Neville, hopefully someone will have seen your toad." I said to him.

"Bye Hermione, hopefully one of us will find Trever." He said to me and I went back into my compartment and I locked the door and pulled the curtains around the doors and the windows looking out into what looks like the countryside at the moment.

I pulled out my uniform and began to change into the; skirt, shirt, tie and jumper combo and then I put on my tights, shoes and robe on. I quickly checked my hair in my compact mirror and grabbed my wand and put it into the pocket of my robes and left my compartment, after tiding my things up and locking the compartment so that no-one would go in and steal my things.

I walked down to the bottom of the train to the left of my compartment and I began to knock on the door of the compartment, a boys voice called out, "Come in." and I pulled open the door, inside was people who looked to be the same age as me.

"Hello, you guys haven't seen a toad around here have you? A boy named Neville has lost one." I asked them, looking around the group of four boys and two girls.

"A toad? Who would bring such a thing with them to Hogwarts!" The dark skinned boy exclaimed.

"Wait, you're American. How did you get into Hogwarts then?!" The pug nosed girl annoyingly and nasally said.

"Wow, are all you English going to be amazed with my nationally?" I said sarcastically, "My mother was English so that's why I'm here."

"What are you?" the platinum haired boy, lazily said inspecting his fingernails.

"What do you mean? I'm an American girl." I replied to him confused.

"He means, are you a pureblood, half-blood, muggle-born?" The blonde haired girl said.

"I don't know, my mother died after I was born. All I know is my dad's a muggle." I told her.

"That means you could be a Half-blood. What's your name?" The platinum haired boy said.

"I'm Hermione Banner, what your names?" I asked him.

"I'm Blaise Zabini." The dark skinned boy said.

"I'm Pansy Parkinson." The pug nosed girl said.

"I'm Vincent Crabbe." The short obese boy said.

"I'm Gregory Goyle." The taller obese boy said.

"I'm Daphne Greengrass." The blonde haired girl said.

"And I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." The platinum haired boy finally said.

"Well, I need to go and help Neville look for his toad." I said, pointing my thumb behind me and walked out of their compartment.

I began the trek down the train asking people if they had seen the toad, I neither got laughter or told that they hadn't seen it. I kept on going getting closer and closer to my compartment each time. I then looked into a compartment and saw, a dark haired boy with broken glasses and a red headed boy, surrounded by sweets with the redhead holding a rat in one hand and his wand in the other.

I opened the door, right as the redhead was going to do the spell, "Have either of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one. Oh, you doing magic? Let's see then." I said to the boys.

The redhead gave me a dirty look but carried on with doing the spell anyway. "Sunshine, daisies, butter-mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow." He said and pointed his wand to his rat that had got into an empty box of sweets. After he said his spell, I sat in the seat opposite them.

"Are you sure that's even a real spell? It's not a good one is it? I have only been practising with simple spells myself. For example," I said and got out my wand and pointed it at the dark haired boy with broken glasses, his face turned shocked and scared over what I was going to do, "Occulas Repairo. There that's better now." I said to him after the spell fixed his broken glasses to a perfect unbroken state. He took them off in surprise of them being as if they were brand new and looked over to the redhead boy, when he turned his head I saw his scar on his forehead. I just fixed the glasses of Harry Potter!

"Holy crap you're Harry Potter! I'm Hermione Banner, and you are?" I asked the redhead.

"I'm Ron Weasley." He said with his mouth full.

"Wait did you just say that you were Hermione Banner? As in Bruce Banner?" Harry asked me.

"Yes, that's my dad." I told him.

"That's so cool. Wait does that mean, when you get angry you will turn into the Hulk?" Harry asked me, a bit scared.

"Oh, no I didn't get any of the Hulk genes. I think it's the chemical make-up of my mother, made it so that I wouldn't get any of the Hulk genes." I told him, reassuring him that I wouldn't turn green.

"Wait, what's a hulk?" Ron asked confused.

"The hulk is Hermione's dad. His name is Bruce Banner and he is a scientist and he tried to recreate the Captain America formula and he thought the key to breaking it was gamma rays and he tested it on himself and the experiment went sideways and instead created the hulk. The Hulk only turns from Bruce to the hulk when he is extremely angry. He goes from being a normal height to about 10 feet tall, and he's green and bulky. But he hasn't really been seen or heard since he destroyed a city somewhere." Harry explained to Ron.

"That's really cool. Hermione your dad is so cool. At least he can do something, my dad works for the ministry and he's obsessed with muggle objects, he works on tampered muggle items." Ron said disappointed.

"It's really not all that cool. We have to move nearly every three months. We were basically on the run from the military for all of my life. And with me being a witch was good because if I caused an accident with accidental magic then we would move state and everything. But I don't think my dad will be going over to America whilst I'm in school, he'll maybe stay in the UK or go into Europe. But enough about my dad, what house do you hope to get into?"

* * *

 **YES HERMIONE HAS MET DRACO AND HIS GANG AND HAS MET HARRY AND RON! Just to get this across now Hermione doesn't not have any of 'The Hulk' in her she got Bruce's genes because the magic like 'killed off' the hulk. I'm sorry if any of the words are spelt wrong or if some of the stuff is wrong I typed this in complete memory, because when this was typed, my wifi hub box thing passed away and died so I wrote this, it actually only took me a day or two to write this, on word its 6 pages long, the next Harry Potter chapter will be the sorting and it will jump to the troll and further jump to the end of the first year. Then it will only be snippets of Hermione's years at Hogwarts until her fifth year where all the shit happens.**

 **Thank-you for the reads, the reviews, favourites and follows. The next chapter will be avengers based, and it will be Hermione at the age of 9 if you remember the opening chapter to Hermione's life you will know what happens when she is 9 if you can't remember re-read it and then patiently wait for the next update (this could be next week, but no promises)**

 **Signing out,**

 **Emma X**


	8. Chp 6: Carina Herope

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Marvel Cinematic Universe characters, just my OC's**

 **This is an avengers based chapter, Hermione is finding out about something that Bruce told her about waiting until she is older. She is 9 in this chapter, the Harry Potter portion of this story is separate to the avengers until Hermione is in her fifth year, so the avengers will be mostly fillers and snippets of Hermione growing up opposed to her being in school etc.**

 **On with the story.**

* * *

 **HPOV (age 9):**

I'm going to find out who my mother is today, no matter what dad says. He constantly told me that I will find out when I am older, I am older now. Doesn't that mean I have a right to know who my mother is, not some ghost or thinking that when I'm with 'friends' mothers that I think mine would have been like that with me or when I go out to the shopping centre with aunt Pepper that, when I see little girls with their mothers buying them nice clothes or being affectionate that I become jealous over the fact that they still have their mothers to look after them and care for them, and I'm not saying I resent my dad over me not having a mother because I know that she has passed away and my dad didn't do because he didn't even know that I was born into the world.

My dad told me that he found me on his front door, with a letter and my birth certificate. It was the real thing and he told me that I was a test tube baby due to him being the hulk and that it happened without daddy knowing, but it didn't mean that daddy didn't love me because he tells me that I'm the best thing to happen to him. But I need answers on my mother and I know that dad has some of them but I think he also wants some answers to my mother as well.

I walked out of my bedroom and down the stairs in dad and I's current house. I walked into the kitchen to see dad cooking some breakfast. "Morning Mia." He said to me over his shoulder.

"Morning daddy." I said back to him and sat down at our breakfast table. He plated up our breakfast and set it down on the table. I filled up my cup with orange juice whilst dad had his weird tea stuff. "So what are we doing today Mia?" He asked me taking a sip of his tea.

"Daddy, I want to know who my mother was." I told him, sounding calm and collected.

"I know you do Mia. But I don't know much about her. I know only really her name, her age and that she unfortunately passed away." Daddy told me, in a soft voice so that I wouldn't get annoyed at him.

"Well, can you tell me her name? I don't know really a thing about her." I told him.

"Her name was Carina Herope. She was in her early twenties when she had you. She didn't have immediate family because they disowned her but in the letter that I got when I found you that night, said that she had a cousin that would have kept in touch with that knew about you. She was from England. And in the letter she said that there was a chance that when she goes back to England, because she wanted to go back that there was a high risk that she could be killed because of what she was. But what brought all this on? Normally you don't really ask about her that much anymore." Dad told me, eating his breakfast.

"I decided last night that I wanted to know who my mother was. I want to put a name to a face and tell people that my mother was, whatever she was. I want to know who I got my caramel hair from, was it from her or my grandmother? I want to know if I'll go up to have her height and body shape. I want to know what she did in school. I want to know if she had a job. I just want to know who my mother was and what she was like." I explained to him, my eyes beginning to tear up.

"Okay, I'll let you read the letter and then we can go to uncle Tony's and see if he can give us a helping hand in finding your mother. How about that Mia?" daddy told me.

"Yeah, JARVIS will know and have a better idea on my mother's physical features more than me and you dad." I said to him, giggling.

"Haha very funny Mia." Dad said sarcastically to me.

"You're the best dad." I told him, blowing him a kiss across the table. He reached up and caught it in the air, we started laughing at our antics, it's just normal for us. We finished up our breakfast talking about school, work, parties, how long will it take Uncle Tony to finally propose to Aunt Pepper etc. the usual stuff. Once we were both down I got up and brought our dishes over to the sink and rinsed them and washed them, and dad got up and dried them for me and began to put them away. I then dried my hands and told dad I was going to get ready for the day.

I went up the stairs and into my room, I walked up to my wardrobe and flicked through my clothes before lifting out a pair of jeans. I then moved to my chest of drawers and lifted out some clean underwear, socks and a t-shirt to wear. I got changed into my clean clothes and then I went into the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. I looked at my hair in the mirror and attempted to brush my curls down a bit so it would look more like hair and less like a bush. I then went back into my room and decided on what shoes to wear, decided to put on a pair of converse and then I lifted the coat that Uncle Tony got me for my birthday three weeks ago out of my wardrobe and went back down the stairs and hung my coat on one of the coat pegs beside the front door.

Once I was down and my coat was away I walked into the living room to find dad sitting on the sofa, with the letter in his hand. "Is this the letter?" I asked him, walking up and sitting beside him.

"Yes, do you want to read it now?" He asked me, holding it up.

"Yes please." I told him and he held the letter out for me, I took it into my hands and unfolded it and held it between my two hands.

It read;

 _Dear Bruce,_

 _Hello, you won't know me or remember me, but I am Carina Herope. I was in your Scientific Logistics 201 class at MIT? But about a year ago I was approached by the military, to carry out an experiment involving yourself. They would not tell me what it would involve or what my role was until I signed the contract that I would work with them. It was then that I found out that the reason that they wanted me was due to my genes. They had noticed that my chemical make-up was different to others so they thought about seeing how my genes would work with yours to see if they maybe could recreate the hulk or see if the hulk could reproduce. And so they created a test tube baby, taking a piece of me and mixing it with yours and when the foetus began to form they planted it inside me. I'm lucky to say that the test came out beautifully and our daughter showed no hulk like qualities or turned into a female hulk of any sort. I wish that I could have told you in person or looked after our Hermione together, but unfortunately I have been called back to my home in England. And I fear that if I may not come back to our dear Hermione, so I leave you this note. I don't think I could have brought Hermione with me either due to the fear of her being pulled into my family affairs. My family disowned me at a young age due to being different to them, the only one that would have talked to me was my cousin Sirius Black, and he is the only one that knows of Hermione. I named him her Godfather, he has met her for a brief moment before he too was called back to his home and work._

 _Please look after our Hermione, Bruce. She was one of the best things to happen to me. There may be a chance that she too will be like others in my family, you will understand what this means when she is eleven if I am correct. Tell her that I love her and miss her dearly, even though whilst I am writing this note she is beside me in her crib. I have included her birth certificate with her for any possible identification and also for you to have._

 _With all my love,_

 _Carina Herope_

"I wonder where her cousin is and what she meant about me being different. Do you think she was talking about the accidents that happen at school?" I asked dad, looking down at the floor after I finished reading my mother's letter.

"Perhaps it is. Don't over think it too much Mia. I called Tony whilst you were getting ready, he's getting JARVIS set up for us to look for Carina. You ready to go over?" Dad asked me, pulling me into a hug.

"Yeah, I just need to get my coat on. Are you ready?" I asked him getting up from the sofa.

"I just need to lift the keys and my wallet." He told me getting off the sofa as well. I held the letter out for him, he gave me an appreciated smile and folded it back up and put it back into its envelope. He then made his way out of the living room and up the stairs to what I'm gonna presume is his room.

He was done again in five minutes and the time he was gone, I had got my new coat from where I had put it before and put it on. "Ready?" he asked and lifted his own coat.

"Always." I replied smiling up to him, he gave me a kiss on the forehead and we walked out of the house and he locked the front door and we got into his car and drove to Uncle Tony's mansion.

* * *

 **WHOO! CHAPTER 6! SORRY THIS WAS A REALLY MUSHY ONE AGAIN. Also if this has triggered anyone, or the story line of this chapter has affected anyone in a bad way I am really sorry. I would put numbers to call but I don't know any at present. BUT WE FINALLY GOT CARINA! And her name is a star constellation. I don't know what family Sirius' mother is from so I created the Heropes and unfortunately Carina was killed before she set foot in her families estate. The only one with knowledge of Hermione is Sirius. If you want to know what Carina looks like, she looks a mix between Willa Holland and Emma Watson (currently).**

 **Also if anyone wants to know Carina and Hermione were together for 8 months (after Hermione's birth), Carina was sent a letter from whom she thought were her family asking to come home. She left Hermione with Bruce on the exact 8 month mark and immediately left to go back to England. And as she made her way to her parents estate she was killed by Death Eaters. It was in fact Death Eaters who had sent her the letter to come home.**

 **Thank-you all to the reads, follows, favourites and reviews. Next chapter will be a Harry Potter based one where I'm really going to jump through everything that happens from the troll to the philosophers stone.**

 **Signing out,**

 **Emma X**


	9. Chp 7: First Year

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter or MCU characters, except for my OCs.**

 **Next chapter to the Harry Potter section of the story. This chapter like most of the next ones (like 2) will jump to different moments of Hogwarts from Hermione's perspective. I actually have up to chapter 16 planned out. BTW in chapter 16 (hopefully) the big reveal of Hermione's love interest will be shown just a heads up for that, so stick around.**

 **The title says everything in this chapter.**

 **So on with it. Also this continues on from the last Harry Potter chapter.**

* * *

 **HPOV:**

Once we were off the small boats, we were at the front of a giant castle I felt so small just standing here, and I wasn't even that close to it. But it looked beautiful, I can't wait to tell dad that I'm going to live and go to school in a castle. Hagrid -Harry told Ron and I that was his name and he was the one to bring him around Diagon Alley to get his things- brought us up the pathway through hedges and bushes up to the magnificent castle, and we followed him like little ducklings follows the mother duck.

As we got closer and closer, it felt like the castle tripled in size each time. I stuck close to Harry and Ron so I wouldn't get lost in the dark bushes or stray from the path, whilst we walked up Hagrid called out facts about the school grounds and about the professors. He even told us a bit about himself and the kindness of the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore.

Once we got up to the castle, Hagrid knocked on the giant doors. The door opened to show Professor McGonagall. "Hello Professor McGonagall, here's all the first years like you asked. A few got wet on the journey across the lake but they will soon dry up." Hagrid told the professor.

"Yes, thank-you Hagrid I'll take it from here." She said and stepped aside and pulled the two doors open for us all to walk through. Hagrid walked through first and then he stopped and spun around to face us. "Alright you lot, this is where I leave you, Professor McGonagall here will take you the rest of the way. Good luck." He said and then walked off.

Professor McGonagall then came into view, "Good evening, as Hagrid said I am Professor McGonagall and I am the Transfiguration teacher and the Gryfindor Head of House. I will be bringing you into the Great Hall, if you follow me I will bring you up to the Great Hall." She told us and then began to walk and we all followed her, in a big huddle of people chatting to those around us.

We followed the professor around a pillar and up two flights of stairs before stopping in front of a set of big doors. "Everyone settle down, I will be going over a few rules before we go in. But before I do that, I will inform the head master we have arrived. Take this time to calm down any nerves you may have and to sort any appeara-" the professor was saying before she was cut off with a boy shouting out "TREVER!" and there was a bit of rustling, and Neville popped through lifting his toad from beside Professor McGonagall's foot. The professor looked down disapprovingly to Neville, who gulped up at her and got up from the ground and stood up straight.

"As I was saying, sort your appearances now and I will be back in five minutes." And then she spun around and walked through the big door.

"So it is true. The whispers on the train was right, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." Draco said moving up one step and standing where the professor stood moving in front of Harry.

"And you are?" he asked.

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He said and Ron let out a snigger at Draco's name.

"Think my name's funny do you? No need to question who you are, red hair and a hand-me-down robe. You must be a Weasley." He sneered to Ron, I looked at the boy he was decent to me earlier on in the day and now he was being rude, I don't know if I'll be friends with him, "You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort, Potter. I see you've got Banner I can help you make another." He said and held his hand to Harry.

"I think I can sort out the wrong sort for myself, thank-you." Harry said back. Draco twisted up his face at Harry, but he gave me a look in acknowledgement and then the Professor was back and was right behind him and smacked him on the back of the head with a piece of rolled up paper and he moved back to his place very quickly after that.

"Now that's sorted, for those who do not know, there are four houses in Hogwarts, Gryfindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Now, once you are in your house they will become your family for the next seven years of your stay here at Hogwarts. Now following the rules will gain you points, disobeying the rules will lose you points. At the end of the year there will be a house cup awarded to the house with the most points. But they are ready for you now. So I want you to make a line of two, it does not matter if you are beside your friend or not." The professor called out to us and we all moved into two single file lines and she pushed the two doors open and we began to walk into the great hall.

By chance I was stuck beside Draco. "That was a dumb move with trying to make friends Draco." I said to him whilst we walked into the great hall.

"Well, Weasley laughed at my last name, I was obviously going to retaliate. Why didn't you point out the old hag was behind me?" He questioned me, looking around him.

"I didn't notice she was there until it was too late. And Professor McGonagall is a nice lady, as long as you don't get on her wrong side, which you seem to be doing." I told him, looking around myself as well.

"Why are you being so nice about a woman you don't know?" He asked me.

"Draco she's the one to introduce me to this world. Remember, my mother died a few months after I was born. And my dad's a muggle so he didn't know anything about the wizarding world." I told him.

"But your parents were married right?" He said stressing the words 'were married' to me.

"No, my dad had no clue that I was born only my mother's cousin knows of me. She was killed over here." I told him.

"Who's your cousin maybe I know him." He said to me, as we got to the top of the room, moving to let other people get into the space.

"In my mother's letter she said he was called Sirius Black. He's the only one that knew of me. Not even my grandparents knew me." I told him, and his face seemed to get even whiter and his eyes grew really big, after seeing this reaction I asked him, "Draco you're pulling a face do you know him?"

"Yeah, he's my mother's cousin. Hermione I'm sorry to say but Sirius Black is in Askaban prison for giving out the information of the Potter's residence to the dark lord, for killing one of his other best friends and killing 12 muggles in the area." Draco said, sorrowfully.

"Oh, okay then." I said to him, feeling down about the information given to me. Then Professor McGonagall said, "The sorting will begin in a minute, first I will go over the procedure, I will call your name out, you will come up and sit on the stool, I will place the sorting hat on your head and it will determine your house. It will come as a shock, but you will get used to it. First up we have, Hermione Banner." I could feel my heart pounding in my ears. I have to go first. I looked over to Draco scared, and moved from my spot and made my way up to the stool. I looked over to Harry and Ron and then I sat on the stool and the professor placed the hat on my head.

"My, my, my such a clever mind you have here Miss Banner. It's been a while since I've seen a Herope family member. Pity about your mother child. Now where to put.

Hufflepuff would be a bad place to put you seeing as you are a very outspoken child, it seems you got that from your Uncle Tony. You possess only one Slytherin trait, it seems you are very sneaky, going behind your fathers back, but you're braveness and intelligence seems to shine through with you.

You would do well in either house." If felt like a voice whispering in my ear or should I say head.

"But I know which one to place you in Hermione, GRYFINDOR!" the hat called out for everyone to hear, the professor took the hat off my head, smiling down to me and I saw everyone applauding me, I got off the stool and went over to the red and gold table, where everyone was standing up, clapping the loudest and cheering for me getting into their house. I went over and sat beside whom I assume are Ron's brothers.

******HB******HB******HB*** ***HB***Time Skip***HB******HB******HB ******HB******

It was now coming up to Halloween, I have kept my promise to dad on writing a letter to him where ever he is, once every week and he has kept the Hulk on the down low for me. He's asked if I'm enjoying the school and if I've made any friends whatsoever. I told him about Harry being like an on and off friend, he only talks to me a few times. But I mainly told him about my friendship with Draco.

Draco and I are friends but not a lot of people know about it, but he tells me about himself and I tell him about mine. We get on together well and he's easy to talk to. I think he enjoys my company because he told me that I'm the first friend he has made that his parents didn't basically force him to have. I also think he likes to hear about the muggle world.

When I explained that my dad was a scientist and that a scientist could be like a potion master and some looked at the making of humans he was hooked. He also knows about my dad being the Hulk and all about my uncle tony just like how I know that he's a mummy's boy and loves to fly on his broom. He also knows about my fear of heights and I know that he's allergic to strawberries. We became fast friends, we meet up in the library on Wednesdays and Fridays after our classes to chat and do our homeworks, we were both at the top of the class.

But enough about Dray (he calls me Herms) today we were learning the levitation charm. Professor Filtwick taught us charms on Mondays and Thursdays and he told us on Monday that we would be doing the practical of the levitation charm, after we had practised the incantation and the wand movement.

In charms, that the Gryfindor's had with the Slytherin's, we were placed in our separate houses across the room from each other. We also had assigned seats, I was placed beside Ron Weasley. He was nice to me on the train, but now he doesn't come near me unless he can't help it. We walked into the room and got into our seats. On our tables was a long white feather for us to levitate.

Once we were all in and seated, the professor got up onto his tower of books, so we could see him, seeing as he's an elf, or half elf. "Hello everyone, and welcome back to charms. Does everyone have their feathers?" He asked looking around at us, I held mine up so did a few others but everyone nodded their heads.

"Oh, good. Now, does everyone remember the incantation? Say it with me, Wingardiam Leviosa." And everyone said it with them.

"Now does everyone remember the wand movement? The swish and flick." He said and everyone got their wands out and did the wand movement.

"Alright, do the charm." And then the room was full of people saying the incantation.

I let Ron go first, he began saying, "Wingardium Leviosa." But he didn't do the wand movement, be began to start moving his wand up and down in a quick movement instead.

I had to stop him before he took his eye out or injured someone else. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Stop, stop, you're going to take someone's eye out doing that." I grabbed his arm to stop him, "Also you're saying it wrong, its Win-GARD-ium Levi-O-sa, now Wing-ardium Levio-SA." I told him.

"Well, if you're so good why don't you do it? Go on, go on." He encouraged me, making a shooing motion with his hands.

I grabbed my wand off the table, and said the incantation doing the correct the wand movement and the feather began to float off the table and into the air; I controlled it with my wand. I looked over to Ron, with a happy smile on my face and he gave me a dirty look. And it seems that I was the first in the class to perform the charm correctly because Professor Flitwick said, "Look everyone, Miss Banner's done it." And I immediately felt everyone's eyes on me, but I concentrated on my feather.

I made the feather twist and twirl in the air, and other peoples feather began to join it, and then they all fell, mine included, because to my right Seamus had –as usual- had made his feather explode and Harry was his partner. "Professor I think we'll be needed a new feather." And the now black charred feather fell back to its position on the table.

Once the class was over, it meant we (well the Gryfindor's) had nothing to do until dinner, and because it was Halloween it meant that it was going to be a massive feast for it. Normally dad and I would go out trick-or-treating, with me dressed up as whatever I was into that year and now that I'm at school here I won't be able to do it. But I was getting too old to go out anyway so I was fine.

But as we were all walking back to our common room I could hear Ron talking to Harry and Seamus. "She's a bloody nightmare, I'm telling you. Its Win-GARD-ium Levi-O-sa not, Wing-ardium Levio-SA. I can't stick her at all. With her Americanism's and being a know-it-all. No wonder she has no friends, no one would want to be friends with that!" He exclaimed. He wasn't really whispering this, he was practically shouting it. I could feel my face sink, and I began to walk quicker and I walked through the boys and made sure that I bumped shoulders with Ron so he would know that I heard all that he said about me.

"I think she heard you." I heard Harry say to him. I began to power walk it through the school and I headed straight to the girls toilets, walked into one of the stalls, sat on the floor and began to cry. I can't believe someone would have said that about me here, where I thought I would fit in better than any other school that I went to, I was a freak there and it looks like I'm a freak here too. I was only helping the boy, he should be grateful that I did help him at all. If I had Draco as my partner, at least he would know what he was doing; I was just insuring that Ron didn't hurt himself or anyone else. Maybe I was too harsh with him but he needed a firm hand to tell him that what he was doing was wrong.

I heard the girls from my dorm room come into the toilets, laughing and giggling. I let out a loud sniffle, by accident. I didn't want them to know I was in here. "Hello is anyone in here?" I think Padma called out.

"Yeah, it's me." I replied back.

"Oh hey Hermione. Are you okay? I heard about Ron being rude to you." She called out.

"I'm fine. He just reminded me of the boys at my old school that's all. I'll be fine." I told him, using my hands to dry my eyes.

"Oh, okay. Are you going to the feast? It'll be starting soon." She asked me

"Maybe if I feel up to it." I told her.

"Okay, we're gonna go now. The feast starts in twenty minutes." She told me. And then I heard them walk out of the toilets and I stayed on the floor. I didn't feel like eating, so I'm just gonna stay here until the feast is nearly done and then I'll go up to the common room. I sat on the cold floor, thinking over what happened today, about if I was with my dad, that I wished that today was Friday etc. I sat until I felt my legs begin to get sore from sitting on the floor, so I got up and pushed open the cubical door, wiping my eyes to see a massive troll in front of me.

I wiped my eyes again to make sure I wasn't just hallucinating the troll in front of me. But when I opened the cubical door, it let out a large squeak and the troll immediately spun around to me and started to make its way towards me. I began to scream, scared for my life because I have read that a troll can kill inexperienced witches and wizards and guess what I'm an inexperienced witch! I moved from being outside of the stall to being back inside it. Then the toilet doors opened and Harry and Ron came running in.

"Hermione duck!" Harry shouted, and then the troll swung its giant bat and it knocked down all the stalls, mine included. I looked up from my position on the floor to see the troll confused as to where I was, so I took this as my advantage and got up from my spot and ran over to the sinks on the other side of the room and squeezed down in between two sinks. Harry had somehow managed to get on the trolls mallet and he climbed up onto the beast's shoulders and that made the troll spin, and Harry stuck his wand up the things nose. I then looked over to Ron and he had his wand out, unsure what to do until I called out "Swish and flick!" and he performed the levitation spell and lifted the trolls mallet and made it hit him on the head, effectively knocking it out.

Once the thing was down I got out of my position. "How did you guys know I was down here?" I asked them, fixing my uniform.

"I heard Padma saying to another girl that she found you in the toilets before the feast and you said that you weren't going to the feast, and we found out that there was a troll on the loose and you didn't know." Harry explained to me.

"And we saw it come into here so we decided to come and save you." Ron said, it wasn't an apology like I wanted but I don't expect one from him really.

The doors opened for a fourth time since Hermione was in it and in walked, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape and Professor Quirrel. "Now what do you three have to say for yourselves?" Professor McGonagall said to the three of us, with an angry and disappointed look on her face.

"You see Professor," Harry begun, before I cut him off.

"It's my fault Professor, I read up on trolls and thought that I could take it on, but I was wrong. Harry and Ron came in to save me when they heard me scream." I lied to her.

"And how do three Gryfindor first years, accomplish on knocking out a full grown mountain troll?" Professor Snape, nasally said looking down at us from his tall height.

"We knocked him out with his bat." Ron told him.

"Okay, I'm taking 5 points from Gryfindor, due to your poor judgement Miss Banner I had high hopes for you. But I am also awarding 5 points, to both Mr Potter and Mr Weasley for shear dumb luck." Professor McGonagall said, and then she spun around and walked out of the toilets.

Harry was staring at Professor Snape and then he left and Professor Quirrel told us to go back to our dormitories, that he was sort out the troll from there. And Ron, Harry and I walked up to our common room with a new friendship cemented in.

******HB******HB******HB*** ***HB***Time Skip***HB******HB******HB ******HB******

Now that Harry and Ron know that I'm best friends with Draco, they don't mind it. Well, I don' think that they do because they haven't said anything to me about it, well to me anyways. But they are going on about this Philosophers stone, and Harry is more than one hundred percent certain that Snape is going to steal the stone, because when the troll got in, Harry thinks it was Snape that let him in. I agree that Snape is a suspicious person, but he's Draco's godfather and Draco has told me that Snape is nice and can be nice, he just has a grudge against Gryfindor house.

Dad's currently in Italy giving out both free health checks and paid health checks. He said that he'll be going back to our apartment in England this week to clean it and prepare it for us to live in it. I finish my first year of Hogwarts this year and Draco has promised me that he'll write to me and hopefully maybe a visit but he says the best he can do now is write, because he doesn't know how his father would react to him going into muggle London. He has told his mother that he made friends with a Half-blood this year and she was happy for him, I know this because he told me and showed me the letter.

But Harry has decided that tonight we were going to catch Professor Snape in the act, because Professor Dumbledore has been called out of the school, Harry thinks this is when Snape will go and get the stone. We were to meet in the common room at 10.30pm and sneak out and go to the forbidden third floor and go through the trap door.

I made sure that I read up on all my books in case of what will be happening tonight. I read my charms, herbology, potions and defence against the dark arts books, because I think that's probably the key areas that we would be facing tonight. Once that was done, the boys and I talked about what will be happening tonight.

We all made it look like we weren't up to anything, but I don't think we did a good job of it seeing as when we all met up in the common room at 10.30pm as when we got down, Neville with his toad Trever was sitting waiting on us, to try and get us not to go out and disobey the rules, seeing as the three of us was the source of getting points taken away from our house. I apologised to him and said "Petrificus toalouis." And it made him freeze up and all his joints lock into place and he fell to the floor. We walked around him, walked out of the dormitory and made our way to the third floor.

Once we got there, there was a harp enchanted to play in the corner and the three-headed dog, Fluffy was sleeping, with its giant paw on top of the trap door. We immediately began to try and move it and open the door, when the harp stopped playing and Fluffy woke up, we all jumped through the trap door and landed in a giant mound of vines and leaves. We moved to try and got off, when it took a mind of its own and grabbed onto us all, making us stay in place.

"Wait, you two! Stop moving! This is Devil Snare, you need to stop moving and relax. The more you move it will only try and kill you faster." I told them and began to do one of the techniques that dad does to calm himself down so he wouldn't turn into the Hulk when I was younger. Once I had relaxed myself enough, I fell through the vinery and landed on hard, tiled ground banging my elbow off it when I landed down on it.

Harry joined me next and we heard Ron freaking out above us. "He's not relaxing is he?" I asked him and began to think back to my herbology textbook specifically the page on devil snare. "There's something I read in my herbology textbook about devil snare. Devil snare, devil snare is deadly fun but can sulk in the sun. That's it, needs light. Lumos Maxima!" I said and pointed my wand up to the bundle of vines and Ron fell to the ground to Harry and me.

"There I did it. Wasn't too hard was it?" Ron said to us.

"You should be grateful that Hermione pays attention in Herbology." Harry told him and we walked through a door to see a levitated broom and keys with wings fly around the room. Ron and I went over to the door on the other side of the room, and tried to open it and Ron did the unlocking spell, but it didn't unlock. So Harry got onto the broom and flew around the room trying to get the key for the door, it was a rusty key with a broken wing so it was easy for Harry to spot and once he got it he threw it down to us, I caught it and unlocked the door, and Harry flew through it with Ron and I following him in after him.

We walked into the next room which was dark and when we moved forward the lights came on and it showed to be a giant wizard's chessboard with chess pieces. The three of us walked across the board, and we were stopped by the opposing team's pawns. It meant the only way to get across the room was to play the game. Harry let Ron take control of the game seeing as he knew it better than he or I did. Ron put us into the open positons on the board and began to play. In the end, Ron sacrificed his position in the game so that Harry could checkmate the opposing team. He told me to contact Dumbledore and help get Ron to the Hospital wing.

Once I got Ron to the Hospital wing, he got checked up on and I was checked on. I told Madame Pompfery what happened and she immediately went and got Professor Dumbledore. She told me to rest up on one of the beds and to look after the patients while she's out. I sat down on the bed next to Ron's. Half an hour later, Harry was levitated into the Hospital wing by Professor Dumbledore and placed on the bed on the other side of me.

Dumbledore came over to me and asked me what happened and I explained to him what we did and that Harry moved on to the next room by himself, he told me to go and take Ron up to the Hospital wing and to get Professor Dumbledore. I asked the professor if he knew what happened to Harry after he walked into the room. He told me about Professor Quirrel and about Voldemort and where the Philosophers stone was hidden all along. He then told me to get some sleep and I lay down and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Another chapter done, I apologise now if none of the words are correct, the spelling is wrong or if the information is wrong most of the chapters both before and probably after this one was written on memory, no internet connection what so ever and my own interpretation.**

 **I also know that Hermione being born from a muggle and a squib may not make her a Half-blood but again this is my interpretation of the story at the minute so what I say goes. Again, Hermione won't ever possess Hulk like qualities because of her magic. I like suggestions but I have come up with a structured story layout now.**

 **On word this story is 8 pages long. Enjoy the extra-long chapter, most of the more 'Harry Potter sided' chapters most likely will be longer than the 'Avenger sided' chapters.**

 **Thanks for the reads, follows, favourites and reviews.**

 **Signing out,**

 **Emma X**


	10. Chp 8: Movings with Dad

**Disclaimer: I only own OC's. I don't own Harry Potter characters nor do I own the MCU characters.**

 **So this writing style will be like the Uncle Tony chapter. So it will be the insight to Bruce and Hermione's travels from around the US and to other countries.**

 **This will help set the look that I want for the next avengers based chapter. Enjoy.**

 **These joint travels stops when Hermione goes to Hogwarts, seeing as its Bruce that does it be himself whilst she's away in school and they stay in England or at one of Tony's houses in the summer that Hermione is home.**

* * *

 **HPOV**

Age 4:

Today daddy and I were taking a plane for the first time together. We were flying to a place in India, normally daddy gets Uncle Tony to look after me but daddy says that I'm old enough to go with him and help the children, just like he does. I want to be a doctor when I'm old and big like daddy. My daddy is special, Uncle Tony told me that he used to get really angry and become a green giant that would help save people in wars and fights. He doesn't do it anymore, Uncle Tony said that people called him The Hulk and some people still do and that's why we move house so much. I don't mind moving because I still have my daddy and Uncle Tony in the case of emergencies.

"Alright, Mia you need to stay with me at all times the airport is a big place, even bigger than Uncle Tony's house. And it's very easy for little people to get lost, I know you're a big girl now but big girls still need to hold onto daddy's hand, okay?" Daddy said, kneeling down to my height.

"Okay daddy. But you better promise that you'll hold onto my hand and not leave me, even if you're going to the toilet." I told him, giving him my puppy dog eyes.

"Don't worry Mia, you won't lose me to anything." Daddy told me and he stood up straight and held his hand out for me. I intertwined our fingers together and in my other hand I pulled along my pink Barbie suitcase.

* * *

Age 7:

"I'm really sorry daddy." I told him as we walked out of my third school in just under a month.

"I know you are Mia, accidents happen. But we'll be away in another state in two days' time. Or we could take up Uncle Tony's option of you getting a private tutor." Daddy said, with my backpack over his shoulder, holding onto my hand whilst we walked down the steps from my old school.

"I don't think we'll be going with Uncle Tony's option ever daddy, I need to be social or else I'll become a hermit crab. I don't want to be a crab daddy." I told him, in a scared voice.

"Don't worry, sweet heart you won't be a crab. You're too nice for that." He told me and put his arm around me and pulled me against his side.

"So where are we going now daddy?" I asked him looking up to him.

"How about Texas?" He asked me, thinking about it."

"Where ever is fine with me daddy, as long as I've got you." I told him, and put my arm around his waist.

"Well then we're going to Texas. Let me guess you want to go to Kansas and be like Dorothy?" He said jokingly.

"How did you know?" I asked him shocked.

"I'm a mind reader Mia and I know about your little obsession with The Wizard of Oz." Daddy told me.

We had walked to the car, dad unlocked it and we got in. Then we drove to our soon to be old home, dad called up the guy we were renting the house from that we were leaving and he paid this month's rent and then we called Uncle Tony on the phone to tell him our next state we were going to, and he said that he'll lend us his private jet and that it would be there for us in two days' time.

* * *

Age 8:

"Right Mia, I'm needed in Rio to help with their disease control and help develop a cure. And you can't come over, because the disease is attacking the children first and I don't want you anywhere near the disease, so I called up Uncle Tony and you're going to be staying with him in Malibu. Pepper will be there too, you'll be able to go to the beach whenever and Uncle Tony said that he'll teach you to surf, just like you wanted to." Daddy told me, kneeling down so he can see directly into my eyes.

"I understand daddy, just come back to me." I told him, moving to wrap my arms around his neck and hugging him.

"Don't worry, I always do. I'll be going over next week, so Uncle Tony is going to fly us from Ohio over to his house so we can settle you in to his house. He said that he'll call when the plane is here for us, but we need to pack your things now that you want to take with you for his house. I know you have some stuff over there from last time, so not too much. Tony said that the plane will be here either tomorrow or the day after." Daddy informed me.

"Okay, so I need to bring Mr Flopsy and my new clothes then and the essentials. Just like normal." I told him.

"Just like normal." Daddy repeated to me and kissed me on my forehead.

"I love you daddy." I told him.

"I love you too Mia." He said and we hugged. We let go and began to get my suitcase out and began to pack it, joking and messing around like we normally do.

* * *

 **So this chapter didn't really head in the direction that I wanted, but at least you got to see the insight to the Banner house that they travel to countries together, Tony lends them his jet so that Bruce isn't recognised and that when Bruce can't bring Hermione with him Uncle Tony swoops in and looks after Hermione with the help of Pepper.**

 **I hope you like this chapter, and thanks for all the reviews, favourites, follows and reads that this story has gotten since I started it. The next chapter will be Harry Potter based and will only be snippets of her second and third years. That's right, cousin Sirius comes into play next chapter.**

 **Signing out,**

 **Emma X**


	11. Chp 9: Year 2&3 Snippets

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or any of Harry Potter or the MCU.**

 **Chapter nine people, getting closer to finding out the love interest *cone with paper worms emoji* COUSIN SIRIUS IS HERE! This is a year's snippet chapter and if you can tell by the title of this chapter, this is only the first one of two.**

 **On with the chapter.**

* * *

 **HPOV  
**

 **SECOND YEAR**

I was currently on the train for Hogwarts to start my second year, and I can't seem to find Harry or Ron anywhere. I have Draco so I'm kind of okay but I haven't seen my other two friends since we went our opposite ways from the train station, and I had Draco staying with me and dad for two weeks just a little over a week ago.

I walked through the train in the search for the two boys, I looked into compartments and then I saw a girl, who had red hair and shared some of the same facial features to Ron. I'll go out on a whim and say that she's Ron's younger sister, Ginny.

I knocked onto her compartment door, just like I did a year ago to this day. She jumped at the sudden noise and spun around to face me. She got up and opened the door, "Hi, I'm Ginny. Do you not have a seat? You can sit with me if you want." She said staring up to me wide eyed.

"Oh no I'm fine. You don't happen to be Ginny Weasley do you?" I asked her, biting my lip.

"Ugh, yes I am. Why do you ask?" She asked me, confused.

"I'm Hermione Banner, I don't know if your brother talked about me but we're friends and I can't seem to find him or Harry." I told her.

"Oh, you're the American girl. Yeah he spoke about you at home and in letters home. Harry and him were right behind our mum and dad but we were running a bit late this morning so I didn't have time to see if they got through the wall. I'm sure they got through and onto the train on time. Have you looked in any of the other compartments? They could be with the twins." She explained to me.

"Okay, thanks for your help." I said to her and gave her a smile and then walked back to the compartment that I was sharing with Draco and Blaise.

"Did you find double trouble?" Draco asked me when I walked back into our compartment, reading a book.

"Nope, they're not on the train at all." I told him annoyed.

"Wonder where they could be." Blaise mused out loud. I nodded in agreement and began to look out the window, to see the two boys in question driving a car in the air above us. I just looked up to them, shaking my head and sighing. Of course they would take the stupid dangerous route to get to school.

******HB******HB******HB*** ***HB***Time Skip***HB******HB******HB ******HB******

Harry began to run off down the corridor, Ron and I following him. He was claiming that he could hear a voice saying they were going to kill and Harry with his 'heroism' must go and save the poor soul from their death.

We ran around a corner to hit a T pathway. It was very dark in the corridor, and then as we walked closer the lights got brighter. The ground was covered in water, Moaning Myrtle must have flooded the bathroom again. We then looked at the wall in front of us. There was writing on the wall written in red and beside it hung Mr Filch's cat Mrs Norris.

"Enemies of the Heir beware." We said in unison we looked at each other scared.

"And that's Filch's cat." Ron pointed out.

"Harry it's written in blood." I pointed out.

It must be the end of dinner because people began to come down the corridor to go to their dorms and they looked and gasped and began to whisper to their friends about what happened. They crowded around us.

"Enemies of the Heir beware?" I heard a nasally voice come from the crowd, two guesses on who that is.

"You'll be next mudbloods." Pansy Parkinson finished, and she stared at me. Parkinson has it in her head that both of my parents are muggles and I'm a muggleborn but Draco has looked into it and told me that my mother was from a pureblood family and was indeed related to Sirius but not related to Draco because my mother is Sirius' cousin through his mother where Draco's mother is related to Sirius through his father's side of the family.

Dumbledore then made everyone go back to their dormitories, except Harry, Ron and I. We were questioned as to why we were in the corridor, and surprisingly Snape commented on the fact that we were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time and then he commented on not seeing Harry a dinner and then Lockhart gave Harry's alibi because Harry was stuck in detention with him, part of his and Ron's punishment for driving to school and being seen by muggles doing it and my dad was one of them.

******HB******HB******HB*** ***HB***Time Skip***HB******HB******HB ******HB******

I was in the library with Draco looking up about the chamber of secrets to find out what the monster that Salazar Slytherin placed in the castle. Harry had found evidence that pointed to Hagrid but Hagrid is too nice to know what the creature is or how to control it.

It turns out Parkinson was right, it is going after the muggle-borns and everyone thinks that the heir is Harry because he is a parselmouth, which he did in front of everyone at Lockhart's stupid duelling club because Parkinson had let loose a snake and it went for Justin Finch-Fletchley, Harry spoke to it in parselmouth and because only Slytherin or one of his descendants had the gift, everyone immediately pointed the finger to Harry.

Draco stayed being friends with me, and he said that he doesn't believe that Harry is the heir of Slytherin because of the information of what his father was telling him about how the last heir of Slytherin was at the school fifty years ago and he didn't have any children nor did he have any living relatives to pass on the heritage.

Draco had a massive book sitting in front of him as did I; we were looking through all the possible creatures and crossing out the ones that seemed too obscure. It was getting late into the day and Draco had an astronomy class at night, so he needed to leave to get something to eat and get some sleep to be ready for the class.

I continued through the books, making a list of possibilities and narrowing it down as I went all. What I to go off on is; petrifies at the look, spiders flee from whatever it is and it moves between the walls. There were a few that ticked a box but it was the spiders fleeing that I couldn't match up. I was getting to the snake section of the book, when I found it. The creature is a Basilisk. How didn't I think of looking at the snakes at the start? Slytherin's house symbol is a snake and in the book it called the basilisk the king of the snakes. But how was it moving through the walls?

Or what if it wasn't even moving through the walls but through the pipes. I looked around the library to check no one was looking at me or over in my direction. I quickly tore out the basilisk page and wrote onto it 'pipes' to remind myself of how it was getting around. I quickly tided up my table and put the books back into their spots and looked through my bag for my mirror that uncle tony got me for my birthday this year.

I took it out and held the piece of paper in my hand and walked out of the library. I wanted to go and tell Draco first thing that I figured out what it was, I held out the mirror so that if it moved I could see it and not get petrified from it, but it seems to just be going for muggle-borns so hopefully it won't come for me.

I was being careful as I made my way from the library down to the great hall, I looked around me checking all possible places the snake could be. I got down two floors, I only had a few left to go when I looked down into the mirror to see a large yellow eye looking into it and the next thing I know my body locks into place and I'm on the floor. I was petrified and Harry and Ron don't know what the creature is and I'm the only one that knows. My dad is going to break his clean streak of not turning into the hulk when he finds out. I just know it.

* * *

 **THIRD YEAR**

"Are you sure you're fine with going back this year?" Dad asked me, he's been freaked out since the incident that happened to me last year.

"Yes dad I'm going to be fine. It was my fault that I was petrified in the first place, I shouldn't have had the mirror out looking out for it." I told him.

"Alright, do you have your trunk packed? I'm really sorry that I can't go to the station with you this year Mia but Tony sent me a message the other day saying that the government is close to finding out where I am, especially with my incident last year." Dad said to me, hugging me. You see, I was right about him breaking his clean streak. He nearly broke Harlem, well from what Uncle Tony told me.

"I'm fine daddy. Take a deep breath. It'll all be fine." I told him placing my hands on his shoulders.

"I know but I always have been the one to bring you to school on your first day no matter what, I know I can't physically drop you off at school anymore now but at least I could bring you to the train and say my goodbyes there." Dad explained to me.

"I know daddy, but I'm becoming a big girl now and I need to do more things independently now." I told him.

"You may be catching up on my height but you'll still be the little girl that thankfully landed into my life." He told me and gave me a side hug.

"I know daddy you tell me all the time." I then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Now you have enough money to get your school supplies and I wrote to Mrs Weasley, she's going to be looking after you for a few days and bringing you to the train station. And you're meeting Draco yes?" He checked with me.

"Yes daddy and if I need more I can get some transferred from my emergency account that Uncle Tony gave me. Draco is inside the pub waiting for me." I told him.

"I love you Mia, don't forget that." He said and gave me a final kiss on the forehead.

"Love you too daddy." I said and gave him a final hug.

"I'll see you later, yeah?" He said and smiled.

"Yeah, see you later." I told him and I lifted my case and bird cage and made my way into the Leaky Cauldron. And just as I told my dad Draco was sitting beside the door. But before I opened the door, I turned around to look at dad and gave him a wave and blew a kiss. He waved back and pretended to catch it and put in it into his pocket. I then turned back to the door, gathered my things took a deep breath, opened the door and walked through.

******HB******HB******HB*** ***HB***Time Skip***HB******HB******HB ******HB******

Harry turned up at the Leaky Cauldron the night before the Weasley's came. Draco and I went and bought our school supplies after I had left my things in my room at the Leaky Cauldron, and I bought my ginger half-Kneazle cat, Crookshanks. And I found out that my cousin, Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban prison and Harry told Ron and I that Sirius was after him to finish what Voldemort was meant to do, so I decided to not tell them that I was related to him and was my godfather.

In the Daily Prophet, they had written about his escape and where he had been spotted. And there was also posters dotted around every wall possible with his prison picture of him on it. The story is that he had found out that Voldemort had been vanquished by Harry and was in such a state of distraught went and murdered one of his best friends, Peter Pettigrew –leaving just his finger behind- and also murdering 12 muggles in the process.

The only two people that know of my relation to Sirius Black are Draco and my dad, Harry hasn't a clue about it. But during my stay at the Leaky Cauldron with Harry and the Weasley's, Crookshanks can't stop chasing Ron's god awful rat about the building. I started up a friendship with Ginny, it's nice to have a friend who is a girl.

******HB******HB******HB*** ***HB***Time Skip***HB******HB******HB ******HB******

We were late for the train to school, so when we got there and on to it, most of the seats were full up of people. I would have went and sat with Draco but he's at the other side of the train so I'm stuck with Harry and Ron. We found a compartment that had a man sleeping in the corner of it. There was no better seats so we had to take it.

We walked in and put all of our things in the racks above us and Harry told Ron and I what Ron's father told him about Sirius Black in the Leaky Cauldron about him coming after him and not to go looking for Black. Ron was curious as to whom the guy sleeping next to Harry was, and I could see his suitcase that had his name on it. "Professor R.J. Lupin" I told him and he started to give off about me knowing everything when I told him that the professor's name was on his suitcase and then Ron went closer to the window in the compartment and put his hand against the glass to get a closer look out.

"Somethings moving out there." He said and gave a scared glance to Harry and I and then from where his hand was against the glass, ice began to form and made its way across the whole window and went on to freeze the professors drink. Then the whole compartment began to get very cold, so cold we could see our breathes, then the lights began to flicker and go out. It was very silent across the whole train as everyone didn't know what was going to happen.

We sat in our compartment in silence, staring at each other. You could hear the whisperings of other people in their compartments but we still didn't make a noise. Then there was a noise in the hallway of the train, it was a very loud wind noise and everything in the compartment felt and got colder, and then the latch that closed the compartment door unlocked by itself and I felt my eyes get bigger, in fear. Then the door opened and long fingers of a skeletal, black hand clamped itself to the door and pushed it open and then a black sheet figured being flew into the compartment and looked around at each of us before turning to Harry and flying above him and began to make a suction noise and a light began to stream from Harry's face to the ghostly being's what I'm guessing mouth and then the man in the corner jumped up and a blue stream of light came out his wand and formed a shield against the creature that moved away from Harry and back out of the door, and once it left, Harry passed out.

"What was that?" I asked the professor.

"That was a dementor."

******HB******HB******HB*** ***HB***Time Skip***HB******HB******HB ******HB******

"Use your inner eye to see the future!" I exclaimed to the boys in a floaty voice, imitating our Divination professor. "Science can help tell the future perfectly, now Ancient Runes that's a fascinating subject." I said normally.

"Just how many classes are you talking this year Hermione?" Ron questioned.

"A fair few." I told him, I was actually taking all of the classes that were provided this year to help figure out what I wanted to stick with in the next year, Draco was the only one that I trusted with that information though because he was doing the same, seeing as Professor McGonagall gave us the permission to do it seeing as we were the top students in every class.

"Wait, Ancient Runes is on the same time as Divination. You would need to be in two places at once." Ron claimed to me, very confused.

"Honestly Ron, who could be in two places at once?" I turned around a told him, and we continued our trek to Hagrid's hut to start our class of Care for Magical Creatures.

"Closer everybody, come on. I've got a real treat for you all today." Hagrid said to everyone once we got down to his hut. We then followed him into the forest, with some of the other students asking Hagrid questions on the class and what the treat was. Harry, Ron and I walked in the middle of the class following Hagrid further into the forest before he stopped at a clearing.

"Alright, I want you all to open up your books now and turn to page 49." Hagrid told us.

"And how exactly do that?" Draco called out.

"You stroke the spine of course." Hagrid explained as if it was the easiest thing to figure out.

"I think they're funny." I said whilst I took my book out of my bag, it opened its eyes and stared at me and I then ran two fingers along the spiked spine, removed the belt I had to keep it closed and book opened up by itself.

"Yeah they're really funny, just wait until my father hears this oaf is teaching classes." Draco said beside me.

"Draco, stop being rude about Hagrid." I told him, setting my book onto a boulder.

"You know I have never liked him Herms, don't make me change now." He told me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Draco move away from her!" I could hear Pansy call out, Draco gave me a look to say he was sorry and moved away from me because he knew that Pansy wold have told his father about their friendship and he didn't want to lose Hermione.

I quickly flicked to page 49, but before I could have a good look at it Hagrid had come back from around a tree and said "Dun-dun-dun-da" and held his arms up to showcase the magical creature standing in front of us.

It was bigger than a horse, it had the head, wings and front legs of a bird but had a horse's body, back legs and tail. It had grey feathers and short grey fur. "Everyone meet Buckbeak." Hagrid introduced us.

"That's a hippogriff." Someone said behind me.

"Yes, now, Hippogriff's are very proud creatures so I need you all to be careful," Hagrid told us, "Now who would like to come and say hello?" He then asked and everyone took a step back but Harry, because he wasn't paying attention. "Ah Harry, thank-you for volunteering." Hagrid said, which pulled Harry out of his daydream.

"Now Harry you need to bow, and wait for Buckbeak to bow back and then you will be able to stroke him, and well if he doesn't bow back, we'll come to that." Hagrid said to Harry. Harry took a bow to the Hippogriff, "Lower Harry," Hagrid told him and Harry bowed down even lower and Buckbeak threw up his front legs to defend himself, "Harry back off." Hagrid said and Harry took a step backward and stepped onto a stick snapping it and Buckbeak then bowed back to Harry.

"Alright Harry, put your hand out and slowly make your way to Buckbeak, you can stroke him now." Hagrid told Harry, who tentatively made his way over to the hippogriff with his hand stretched out in front of him, when he placed his hand on the creatures head, it tilted his head into Harry's palm and Harry began to stroke him, "He likes you, now you can ride him." Hagrid said and Harry began to protest but Hagrid lifted him up and placed him onto Buckbeak and said about not pulling on his feathers and then Hagrid smacked the animal on the backside and he took off galloping and then stretched his wings out and took off, the rest of the class looked on in awe of the creature.

******HB******HB******HB*** ***HB***Time Skip***HB******HB******HB ******HB******

"Ron!" Harry and I screamed as we watched or friend be pulled away from us and to the whomping willow by a grim. Harry and I ran after him just to watch him be brought into a hole that was at the bottom of the tree stump. Harry and I ran towards the tree and then it began to move again and tried to defend itself from Harry and I, and its branches swung madly at us, knocking us off of our feet, but when it swung at us, I grabbed on to it and clung to the branch and when it swung close to Harry I grabbed him and threw him into the hole in the tree and then I jumped in after him.

We looked around ourselves, it was dark and had a musty smell to it, but we felt our way around and I felt a banister, and I could smell Ron's blood, I pointed it out to Harry and we made our trek up the staircase. "Hermione, where are we?" Harry asked me when we were half way up the rigidity staircase.

"We're in the Shrieking Shack." I told him and we continued to make our way up, and I could hear Ron's whimpering coming from the top of the stairs.

Once we made it to the top, a door was wide open and we could see Ron sitting on a bed with his rat in his hands, he was staring at the door behind us.

"Harry, Hermione watch out its Sirius Black. He's an animagus!" Ron claimed out to us once Harry and I walked into the room and we spun around to see the door close over and Sirius began to make his way over to us, Harry and I walked backwards from him, as he took each step towards us and Harry slowly raised his wand and pointed it at Black.

"Get back." Harry sternly said to Black.

"I mean no harm, I just want him." He said, putting his hands up in innocence and pointed his hand at Ron.

"Me…I've done nothing."| Ron began to freak out.

"Not you, your rat." Sirius exclaimed to us.

Then Professor Lupin walked into the room, and he and Sirius exchanged a few words and a hug.

"You're with him?!" I shouted at the pair, after they got out of their embrace, I looked at both of them.

"Look Hermione…" Lupin began to say.

"Wait, Hermione Herope?" Sirius asked me.

"I go by Hermione Banner now." I told him, expectorated.

"Wait, Hermione how does he know you?" Harry turned around and asked me.

"He's my mother's cousin and my Godfather." I explained to him, biting my lip, "But enough about family, Sirius why are you after Ronald's rat?" I spun to my godfather saying.

"Because he's not an ordinary rat." He told us and then the fight between, Harry, Sirius and Remus began as Ron's rat flew out of his owners hands and started to scamper his way around the room until they finally got him and he transformed into Peter Pettigrew.

Once we caught him and made our way out the shrieking shack, the full moon was up and Lupin transformed into a wolf, which I already knew that he was, as he was missing classes for few days in the month, when the full moon was up.

Sirius talked to Harry and I saying that we were welcome to come and live with him, if we wanted to, Harry was all up for it seeing as he detested his aunt and uncle, where as I told him that I live with my dad and uncle Tony, but I would go and visit him when I could. Then, Remus began to make noises, he looked up to the moon and he began to transform, and Sirius tried to help me move away from us, he then transformed into his animagus form, of a dog and they began to attack each other, then there was a wolf howling away in the distance and the wolf was gonna go to it, but he went back to attacking the dog and then the howling was back and the wolf ran away to it, just as Sirius' body fell off the side of the ground and Harry ran and disappeared behind the rock also. I was going to join him, but Ronald's leg was still bleeding and I need to get him to the medical wing.

******HB******HB******HB*** ***HB***Time Skip***HB******HB******HB ******HB******

Harry came into the medical wing, with Professor Dumbledore, just as Madam Pomfrey finished bandaging Ronalds leg and putting a bandage around my right hand and wrist and some salve onto the cuts on my face and other hand.

Harry was checked over, and given the all clear and a piece of chocolate. Then Professor began to talk about me using the time turner to save Sirius, obviously he didn't just tell us to do it, he hinted at it and I put it around Harry and I in the middle of the room. Ron asked us what we were doing and I told him he would have came but, he wasn't allowed to walk on his leg yet.

I turned the time turner three times, just as Dumbledore told me to do, then Harry and I were brought back to seeing Draco and his goons watching Buckbeak's execution, and the past us walked down to Hagrid's Hut and we followed ourselves and waited around, saved Buckbeak, I made the howls to attract Remus to us and then he began to hunt us and Buckbeak saved us and then we watched Harry, Sirius and the dementors on the lake, taking parts of Sirius' soul and Harry's and then Harry preformed the patronus charm and a ghostly stag came out of his wand and the dementors flew away from past Harry and Sirius.

Harry and I mounted Buckbeak and flew to the tower that Sirius was being held up in to be given the dementors kiss, got off the hippogriff and ran to Sirius' cell, preformed a bombarda hex causing the cell door to explode, grabbed Sirius out of the cell, remounted Buckbeak and flew to the Hogwarts grounds.

Sirius, Harry and I exchanged a few words about the summer holidays and seeing each other. We bid our farewells to each other, then Sirius mounted Buckbeak and they flew away and Harry and I ran back to the medical wing, told Dumbledore that we did it and walked into the medical wing, to watch our past selves evaporate.

"But, how are you there? I just saw you both there!" Ron asked confused at the both of.

"What is he on about Harry?" I asked teasingly.

"Yeah Ron, how can someone be in two places at once." Harry said, laughing. Ron just stared at us and then fell back onto the bed.

* * *

 **After 3 months a new chapter has been written. Sorry for the long wait, this is the longest chapter, I have written I did cut loads out and change the story up a bit, hopefully you all like it.**

 **I originally was going to have this written for Christmas but I was lazy, so before the new year it is. Thank-you to all the people that have been reading this story, to the people leaving reviews, to the people that have been placing me in their favourites and following this story.**

 **I hope you have a happy Christmas and a terrific new year.**

 **Emma X**


	12. Chp 10: Talking of Countries

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or MCU**

 **This chapter is the talk, not the sex talk. This is the talk that will lead to the avengers. That's right. This is the second to last kind of avengers' filler chapter. There's this one before the Avengers Assemble and another before Age of Ultron. I am unsure if there will be more avenger fillers, but this is the second to last one that I know of.**

 **This will help set the scene for the avengers, I hope.**

* * *

 **HPOV**

"Mia, how do you feel about moving to India?" Dad asked me, out of nowhere may I add.

"Dad, what do you mean?" I asked him.

"Well, I've been asked to help out with a problem that has popped up in India, and I need to be there year round, so next summer, I'll be coming to pick you up from the station and we are going to drop off your school things at the apartment and then we are going." Dad explained to me.

"Can I not just stay with Uncle Tony or at Sirius' house?" I asked him.

"No, Hermione. You are away to a school, in a place that I can't see you when I want to or contact you because of the magic in the school, or whatever you try to explain to me about. We are going because you're growing up way too fast for me. This is the end of the discussion." He told me.

"Okay Dad, I'll do it. But I won't be home for Christmas this year anyway." I told him.

"And why is that?" He asked me.

"Apparently there's going to be something happening this Christmas and only those of fourth year and a hand full of third years and above have been invited to it. Draco was telling me it's going to be some sort ball being held." I explained to him.

"Oh, yes I got an owl thing about that, you need to buy a dress. You can talk to your uncle Tony about that. But have you packed your things for this year and to go to the Weasleys for that match?" Dad asked me.

"Yes dad, I just have a few small things left to pack."

* * *

 **Super short, but I only wanted them to talk about moving to India, this is set in August before Hermione leaves for the Weasleys to go and see the Quidditch World Cup.**

 **The next chapter will be longer than this one, as it's another Harry Potter snippet chapter, involving Victor and Death Eaters. I hope you liked this, thank-you to all those who read this story, reviewed it, favourited it and are following it.**

 **Emma X**


	13. Chp 11: Year 4&5 Snippets

**Hello everyone and welcome back to the story or if you started this today, hi how are you. Thank-you to everyone who has left a review, favourited the story and are following it and to those who are just reading this thank-you. This chapter is a Harry Potter one, with the snippet years of 4 and 5th year for Hermione at Hogwarts. I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter, it was quite short compared to others and this one may be quite long, but it is two years.**

* * *

 **FOURTH YEAR**

HPOV

I was walking with Ginny up a hill in a forest close to the Weasley's house. Mr Weasley had invited Harry and I to join his family and our friends to go to the Quidditch World Cup Final of Ireland against Bulgaria.

"So what do you think is happening at Christmas time?" Ginny asked me whist we trekked our way through the forest.

"Well, my dad and I went shopping for a dress and Draco wrote me that his father said that there was going to be a ball of sorts.

"Well, I hope someone asks me." She wistfully said, looking over to Harry that was just a bit to the right of us walking with Ron and sighing.

*Skip to after the portkey*

After we – George, Fred, Harry, Ron, Ginny and I- got up from the ground after letting go of the boot, Mr Weasley bid his farewells to the Diggorys and walked in front of us leading us through the various tents before stopping in front of an unmarked on and turned to us saying "Here we are," pulling back the front flap to the tent and we walked through. The tent from the outside didn't look like something that could house the seven of us, but it had the TARDIS feel to it, where it was bigger on the inside. Ginny and I made our way to what would be our room in the tent.

Once we got settled into the tent and our stuff was ready we went and had something quick to eat and then we left for the arena. George and Fred placed a bet that Bulgaria would catch the snitch but Ireland would win. We also bought scarves and hats in the countries that we wanted to win; I had a white and green scarf on to represent Ireland, seeing as my mums side of the family is from there. Ron and Harry were cheering for Bulgaria whist George, Fred, Ginny and I were rooting for Ireland.

When we made our way up to our seats, Draco was boasting about how he and his father were sitting in the minister's box. I could have sat with him, because he had asked me last week but I had already accepted the Weasley's offer, and there was also his father. He didn't know that Draco and I were friends, only Draco's mother knew of our friendship.

We got up to our seats and cheered for our selected teams, and it turned out that the twins prediction was correct as Bulgaria caught the snitch, ending the game but Ireland won by 100 points (A/N: I'm making that up because I cbb looking it up). We made our way back to the tent, Fred and George singing and laughing, with Ron and Harry joining in.

We got into the tent and had something to eat and then the screams began. Fred and George made a comment about the Irish, when Mr Weasley came over to us and said for us that we needed to leave the grounds. We left, I tried to stay with Harry but I was pushed and shoved around that I lost grip of his hand and we drifted apart. I found Ron and we saw men in skull masks, setting tents on fire and ran from them, still on the lookout for Harry. We managed to find him, and he was searching for a man that put the dark mark in the sky.

Then the Auror's showed up and Mr Weasley saved us, and we grabbed our things and left the camp ground. This goes under the list of things not to write to dad about.

******HB******HB******HB*** ***HB***Time Skip***HB******HB******HB ******HB******

When we got to Hogwarts this year for our fourth year, we were told about the Triwizard Tournament. Hogwarts was hosting it this year, and the other competing schools were Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Drumstrang Institute which the Bulgarian seeker, Viktor Krum, currently attended making Harry and Ron act like two fan girls. So what he has that nice older look, broad shoulders and abs, I don't really look for that in a person.

Once Professor Dumbledore finished informing us of the tournament, the two schools made an appearance, with the Beauxbatons school arriving first, blowing blue birds to the tables and an acrobatic girl doing some tricks making the boys in the room all stop what they were doing to watch them walk past as did their giantess headmistress. And then Drumstrang made their way through the hall, carrying staffs and thumping them against the floor causing sparks to fly and then the first few boys dropped their staffs, ran to the front and did some tricks and one blew a bird from fire and Viktor Krum made an appearance at the back of the group with the headmaster.

The Beauxbatons school sat at the Ravenclaw table and the Drumstrang ones sat at the Slytherin table. Then one of the side doors at the front of the hall opened and a lightning strike from the enchanted ceiling went to hit the intruder, for it to fight back and then Dumbledore hugged the person and it was revealed to be Alastair Moody, the Ex-Auror who was going to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts for this year. And we were given the rules of the Triwizard Tournament by Bartemius Crouch who told us that the Tournament was for seventeen years and older only and there was a force that would ensure of this. Once people heard this there was shouts and yells from people in the room, primarily from the Weasley twins. He also said that only one individual from each school would be chosen to compete, which was decided by the Goblet of Fire, that Dumbledore revealed to us as a massive cup with jewels and a blue flame burning at the top. It wouldn't be until the end of the week that we would find out the champions of each school.

*Announcement*

Many people had placed their name into the goblet, Fred and George Weasley being two of them, as they had created a potion that would make them a bit older than they were so then they could enter their names but it backfired, like I told them, as the protective circle that Dumbledore made for these kind of things pushed them out and made them have white hair and beards.

But after we had our dinner and dessert Dumbledore announced the names of the three champions. He tapped his wand against the top of the cup and out flew a piece of fluted paper in the shape of a circle, and Dumbledore called out, "Fleur Delacour!" and a tall French girl stood up from her place at the Ravenclaw table and received hugs from her friends around her, made her way to the front, took the piece of paper and walked over to a side door and disappeared. Then Dumbledore tapped the cup again and another piece of paper flew out, this one was brown and crumpled looking and Dumbledore called out, "Viktor Krum!" and the seeker stood up and his friends and class members started to hoot and holler at the man, some giving him claps on the back as he made his way from his seat at the Slytherin table and towards Dumbledore, who handed over the paper and he went through the same door as Fleur.

And lastly Dumbledore tapped the cup a last time and a white piece of paper flew out and Dumbledore called out, "Cedric Diggory!" and the boy that I went to the Quidditch World Cup with the Weasley's stood up from his place the Hufflepuff table with the whole of the great hall minus the other schools and Slytherin clapping and shouting for the Hogwarts champion. He made his way to the front, took the piece of paper and went through the door that the other two champions went through. After the door closed on Cedric, Dumbledore started to talk about when the first task was going to be held and then the cup lit up and shot up some high flames and a piece of paper flew out of it and Dumbledore, shocked at what was happened caught it and red it and shouted "Harry Potter! Harry Potter!" and Harry sat, wide eyed looking around himself, at Ron and I and we looked back at him, just as shocked and Dumbledore was calling him up to the front and I shoved him out of the seat and he got up and no-one did anything but stare at him and give him dirty looks. He went up to Dumbledore and took the piece of paper and he went through the door that all the other champions went through and there was complete silence in the hall.

I looked across the room to Draco and I could see him asking me if I knew any of this and I shook my head at him. Then Dumbledore dismissed us to our dormitories and everyone collectively got up, and started chatting to one another about what just happened. All the teachers got up and went to the champions room and I could hear Ron start giving off about how Harry never told him he was putting his name into the goblet.

"For God sakes Ron, Harry obviously didn't put his name into the Goblet because he was just as shocked as everyone else that his name was called out." I told him.

"So you're on his side then? Of course you would be. You probably knew the whole time about it and were told not to say anything." Ron stated to me giving me a dirty look.

"No Ron, I am on no one's side but you shouldn't be complaining about Harry, if you were his friend you wouldn't be accusing him of anything. For once, think outside of the four-walled box you have placed yourself into. Harry wouldn't be stupid enough to think about even placing his name into the goblet, because one, he is under aged and two, since he's started Hogwarts he's had one thing after another and he would be getting a break from it, so obviously someone of age, that didn't tell Harry, has placed his name into the goblet." I practically shouted to the ginger haired boy.

"No, he had to have placed his name in because of the ring that Dumbledore placed around the goblet, ensured that only the people of age, and with their name could put it in." Ron said and then he went over to Seamus and Dean and walked away with them. So I made my way to the dormitory by myself, thinking of what Harry was doing. I hope they don't make him have to do it, seeing as people died in the last tournament.

******HB******HB******HB*** ***HB***Time Skip***HB******HB******HB ******HB******

I was sitting in the library reading up on ways that I could help Harry with the second task. Viktor Krum was also sitting in the library, at the same table as me. For a change there was no group of girls surrounding him like a bunch of dogs. I was going through a book on mythical creatures to see if there was any hints that I could inform Harry about.

"Excuse me?" A voice asked.

"Yes?" I answered looking up to the man sitting opposite me.

"Er-my-o-ninne is it?" He asked me

"It Hermione actually. Her-my-o-nee." I sounded out to him.

"Apologies, Her-my-o-nee. Are you going to the Yule ball?" he asked me.

"I think so yes." I told him.

"Well, are you going with anyone? A girl as beautiful as you must have many men asking for date, no?" he asked me.

"Well, no-one has asked me as of yet and thank you for the compliment. But why are you asking?" I asked him, blushing a bit.

"Well, as you have had no-one asking you, would you like to go with me? As you are the first girl I have seen that hasn't been asking for my autograph and appreciates personal space. All the girls here seem to follow me around and it can be quite bothersome when you want some peace and quiet." He asked me, looking at me with big eyes.

"Yes, I would love it. And you're welcome. I understand that you are attractive but I know about personal space as my uncle, in the muggleworld, is a celebrity and it can be a bit irritating with be constantly questioned on your life." I explained to him.

"Oh, I did not know that. And thank-you for accepting my invitation. I have been told that because I am a champion, I will be walking in and starting the first dance with the other champions. So I will talk to you soon about it, but I have a lesson in fifteen minutes so I must be going Her-my-o-nee. I will see you soon." He said, stood up with his book, gave me a kiss on the cheek, making me smile and blush more and he walked out of the library.

*Yule Ball day*

"Ginny does this look okay?" I asked her, twirling in the dress that Dad and I bought over the summer. It was a Valentino dress that Uncle Tony made me get, and by made me get, he paid for it with me glaring at him, but I have to admit, it's a beautiful dress. It was blue with embroidered flowers on it.

"Wow Hermione. Everyone will be looking at you. And Ron is going to be so annoyed." She told me, really shocked.

Annoying Ron is a bonus in my eyes, the boy was stupid to start of the conversation, stating that I was a girl and that no-one had asked me, when in fact at least ten boys had asked me previously and I turned them down because I accepted Viktor's invitation.

Only a small few people knew that I was going with Viktor, the other champions, minus Harry knew because we had a private dance class with Professor McGonagall and Harry wasn't there because he was injured, Ginny knew because she asked me if I was going with anyone and Draco knows because he asked me if I wanted to go with him as friends and I told him that I was going with Viktor but, I would save him a dance. Lots of people will be in for a shock.

Ginny went down earlier than me because Viktor asked me to meet him at the stairs for 8.00pm so that everyone would be in the hall and be in line with the other champions and their dance partners. It was 7.45pm so I lifted my skirt and made my way from the girls dormitories into the common room and out through the portrait and towards the great hall. I made it down in time for Harry to be standing at the bottom of the stairs with Parvati Patil, she had spun around, hearing my footsteps and I heard her say to Harry, "she looks beautiful." And he was busy staring at Cho Chang, and then he too turned around and looked at me, and then Viktor walked up a few steps to me, lifted my hand and kissed the top of my hand, making me smile and blush then I looked to Harry and Parvati and giggled and Viktor had hooked our arms together and we made our way over to Professor McGongall.

"You look absolutely beautiful Her-my-o-nee." He said to me as we walked over to the other two champions and their dates.

"Why thank-you Viktor, you don't look half bad yourself." I said to him.

"Wow Hermione, your dress is amazing." Cho said to me when I was behind her.

"Thank-you Cho, my uncle bought it for me. Your dress is gorgeous." I told her.

"Is that a Valentino dress?" Fleur asked me.

"Why yes it is. Why do you ask?" I said it her.

"I saw that dress in a magazine and it was a one-off piece, however did you get it?" Fleur said to me astonished.

"Your uncle is Tony Stark?" I answered unsure.

"Oh, Mr Potter, you and Miss Patil are behind Miss Granger and Mr Krum. You will be going in behind me and once the music starts you will dance." Professor McGonagall said to the 8 of us, and moved herself to the front and swung open the doors and walked in and everyone made a walk way for us, I looked to everyone smiled and waved and people were chatting about my dress and the fact that I was on the arm of Viktor Krum.

Once we walked through, we got into our dance positions and Professor Flitwick began the orchestra and we did the Hogwarts Waltz. And as we danced one by one, more people started to join in to the dance. Then they brought the Weird Sisters out on stage and I danced with Viktor, Draco and Ginny.

******HB******HB******HB*** ***HB***Time Skip***HB******HB******HB ******HB******

It was time for the final task and Harry and the other three champions had to go through a maze. We went through spells and enchantments that Harry could have to use in the task, I just hope he remembers them. He was going in at the same time as Cedric as they were joint first from the other two tasks and then Viktor was going and finally Fleur.

The first spark of red light, indicating that someone was injured appeared half an hour into the task and Fleur appeared. And fifty minutes later it was Viktor coming out, meaning that Harry and Cedric were the only ones left. The Weasley's and Cedric's father was here to see the last task, as were other families. I was sitting on the edge of my seat to see who was going to be the next red sparks, Harry or Cedric. It had gone from being light to dark and neither boy had returned. Some of the younger students went to their dormitories.

Then two hours after Viktor appeared, Harry and Cedric appeared with the cup and Harry was lying across Cedrics body and the band played but Dumbledore ran from the stands and stopped the band and made his way to Harry and Cedric. He talked to Harry and tried to get him to move away from Cedric. It was then that I realised that Cedric was dead and Fleur let out a ear shattering scream. The boy that jumped from a tree when I first formally met him, looked after me when the Death Eaters were at the match, helped me with spells, told me that I looked lovely in my dress was dead. And it was such a weird feeling knowing someone like that and then having them be gone. I had stood up to fall back down again, but I had seen Professor Moody take a freaked out, Harry away from the Cedrics body and away from the arena.

Dumbledore told us to leave for our dormitories apart from Ron and I, he wanted to speak to us. As everyone made it back to school, Ron and I made our way down to Dumbledore. "Now, I am going to ask you both not to be scared when I tell you what young Harry told me. Voldemort is back. He is the reason behind this boys death, Harry is not in a fit state of mind right now. Did you see where he went?" He asked us, very calmly. Voldemort was back. But he's dead. But not anymore.

"He was being dragged away by Professor Moody. And Professor, that man…I don't think he's the real Moody. His teaching methods, such as how to overcome being put under the Imperius curse amongst other things is not something that children of any age should be learning." I told the professor.

"I think you may be correct Miss Granger." He said, with a gravely sound to his voice, "I think the pair of you should go to your dormitories now." He said to us and Ron and I made our way, silently, back to the castle from the arena.

* * *

 **FIFTH YEAR**

HPOV:

"Look Uncle Tony, I know I stay with you every summer but my godfather has asked me to stay with him this summer." I said through the phone.

"Is the same one that was in jail?" Uncle Tony questioned me through my mobile phone.

"Yes, but he was wrongly accused for it and s out now. Plus you have been in jail before so you can't talk." I told him

"Okay, you got me. But the whole summer? Is your dad okay with this?" he questioned again.

"Yes, Tony the whole summer, and Dad is fine with this as he wants me to get to know my mother's side of the family and my mother. Look I'll write to you during school and if anything happens I'll sort it out okay. Look, I need to go Uncle Tony. Dad is going to go and stay with you and help out in your work and my lift is here. Love you Uncle Tony." I Said down the phone.

"Okay, but you'll be seriously missing out. Love you too Hermie." And then Tony hung up the phone and I handed Dad's back to him.

"Everything okay on Tony's end?" Dad asked me putting his phone away in one of his jean pockets.

"Yeah, he's just bummed that I won't be there but I explained to him that I want to know my mother's side of the family and he needs to understand that I have other family. But I need to go here dad, the Weasley's are here. Love you." I said, gave him a kiss on the cheek, lifted my bags and went out the door and greeted Mr Weasley and Ron. I put my things into the boot of the car, climbed into the back and waved goodbye to my dad and we drove off.

We drove to an old part of London, with pebbled roads and a park in the centre with blocks of houses surrounding it. Mr Weasley stopped in front of 11 and 13 Grimmauld Place and handed Ron and I a piece of paper and told us not to say what was on it aloud. It said, 12 Grimmauld Place, London. And I looked out from the car window and before me a town house formed between 11 and 13.

I got out of the car, took my things out of the car's trunk and made my way to the front door of the house. Mr Weasley swept in front of me and opened up to door and announced our arrival to the other house occupants. Sirius walked out through one of the doors in the hallway, and came over to me and gave me a hug.

"I'm so happy that you're staying here Hermione. When you were small your mother used to nickname me your Uncle Sirius." Sirius told me.

"I'm happy to be here, I usually spend my summers with my dad's friend. I really want to know more about my mother and her side of the family." I explained to him and he lifted up one of my bags.

"Well, I'll show you to your room. If you need a place to stay or your dad is busy, this room can be your refuge if you want. I plan for Harry to move in with me once I get all the legality sorted out. Oh, and Hermione, Dumbledore doesn't want any word getting out on this to Harry at all." Sirius told me as we made our way up a windy set of stairs.

"Getting all of what to Harry? That I'm staying with you this summer?" I questioned him, as Sirius held a door open for me and I walked in and set my bags down by the bed. Sirius made his way over to the door to leave.

"No, word out about the Order of the Phoenix." Sirius answered me and closed the door.

******HB******HB******HB*** ***HB***Time Skip***HB******HB******HB ******HB******

Harry was on edge after his hearing that he had to go for preforming the patronus charm in front of a muggle. And after we got onto the self-moving carriages to the castle we went into the Great Hall for the sorting of the first years and first feast of the new school year.

After the sorting, Dumbledore stood up to make the usual announcements of no-one in the forbidden forest, curfew and for no magic to be used in the corridors. He also announced that Hagrid was taking a short leave from Hogwarts and Professor Grubbly-Plank would be taking over the Care of Magical Creatures until he returns. Professor Dumbledore also told us who our new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor will be this year, which is a short, stout woman that every article of her clothing is a shade of ghastly pink. Her name is Dolores Umbridge, and she's from the Ministry.

Harry pointed out to Ron and I that she was at his hearing and had voted against him. After Dumbledore had introduced Umbridge to us, he went on to talk about something else, but a "Hem hem." From Umbridge cut him off and she stood up from her spot at the top table. She started to say that the Ministry was looking into the children's education but I could read between the lines of her words. The ministry was here to watch Harry and Dumbledore.

******HB******HB******HB*** ***HB***Time Skip***HB******HB******HB ******HB******

"I can't stand that god awful woman." I said to Harry and Ron, walking into the common room, "We aren't learning anything on how to properly defend ourselves and she's taking this High Inquisitor role to her head." I complained, "What we need is a proper teacher to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts. Harry, I think you should do it." I spun around and told him.

"Hermione, no-one in this school half believes me about Voldemort. I don't think they will want me to teach them." Harry told me.

"Look mate, you're the only one with any experience of the Dark Arts. Sure Hermione could teach it because she has never got the same experience as you." Ron told him.

"I may have the experience, but both you helped me to get through it, I had next to know clue as to what I was doing and so many people think that I have went insane from last year. How are you going to convince people to join up in this?" Harry explained his thoughts of it.

"How about I gather all the people I know that want to have a better knowledge of Defence and we call a meeting on a Hogsmeade weekend?" I offered to Harry.

"If you can gather more than 10, excluding the three of us to agree to this, I'll do it." Harry bargained.

"Okay, how about we do it next weekend? So I can gather all the people and find a place to hold the meeting?" I said to the pair.

"Okay, I'll agree to that." Harry said.

"I'll help Hermione get people to join up." Ron said.

*TIME SKIP*

We – being Harry, Ron and myself- gathered up over twenty people that wanted to have a more practical education for their Defence Against the Dark Arts. This included; the Weasley siblings, Cho Chang, Luna Lovegood, Collin Creevey, Zacharias Smith, Terry Boot, Susan Bones, the Patil twins, Lavender Brown, Katie Bell, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Lee Jordan, Angelina Johnston, Neville Longbottom, Alicia Spinnet, Ernie Macmillian, Dennis Creevey, Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas. I had asked Draco if he wanted to join, but he told me that his father is being very hard on the on goings of his life this year as there is something going on at his home and he is not being allowed as much freedom as he had in previous years, and his father wants him to listen and do everything that Umbridge spits out because he has suspicions that she is the informant that her father was talking about in the letters he receives.

"Hello everyone, thank-you for coming. As you know we are not receiving the correct Defence lessons from Umbridge as there are no practical lessons. So we, being Harry, Ron and I, have decided to take it into our own hands. If you agree to this, once or a few times a week we will have lessons on the practical side of defence." I greeted everyone.

"How do we know that this isn't some hoax?" called out Zacharias.

"It's not a hoax, we need to learn how to properly defend ourselves from what is going on." I replied.

"There's nothing out there though." Ernie said.

"Look, I know a lot of you do not believe it but Voldemort is back." I stated to them.

"You're only saying this because he says that!" Seamus called out.

"Hermione I didn't agree to this to be ridiculed." Harry spat out to me

"Is it true that you can produce a patronus charm Harry?" Luna called out.

"Yes… I've seen it" I confirmed.

"Blimey Harry, I didn't know you could do that." Dean said surprised.

"And he killed a Basilsk… in our second year… with the sword of Griffindor." Neville piped up saying.

"He destroyed over 50 dementors in third year." Ron said next.

"And he really did fight over you-know-who in the flesh." I told them bluntly.

"Yeah, when you say it like that I sound amazing, but it's really I had no clue what I was doing and I nearly always had help." Harry stood up and told them.

"He's just being modest." I said trying to defuse the tension made in the small room.

"No, I'm not Hermione. There were times that I was close to dying and I'm lucky to survive." Harry told them.

"Is he really back?" Dennis asked biting his lip, whereas Harry just nodded his question.

"So, where do we sign up?" The Weasley twins piped up asking.

"Let me get some parchment." I said to them, sat down and lifted a piece of parchment out and a pen. I set up the page that only those with their names on it could see it and wrote on the top of it, Dumbledore's Army (a name that Harry came up with the night before) and signed my name underneath the title and passed it to Harry, he signed then Ron signed and the others in the room had made a queue and once Ron finished writing his name they started to sign their names one after the other.

******HB******HB******HB*** ***HB***Time Skip***HB******HB******HB ******HB******

"Hermione he has Uncle Sirius." Harry said to me after the Weasley twins did their indoor firework display.

"Where? Where does he have him?" I asked frantically.

"I saw him in the Ministry." Harry told me.

"Harry how are we going to get there?" I asked him

"Umbridge is the only fireplace still connected to the floo network, so I'm going to go in and get Sirius myself." Harry told me.

"Harry you can't do this by yourself!" I exclaimed to him

"Hermione he is the only family I have left." Harry said trying to convince me.

"I know Harry, but he's also the only part of my mum's family that I have left." I reminded him.

"Sorry Hermione, but you need to stay here." He told me and he started to make his way to Umbridge's office. I grabbed Ron's arm and walked behind him to try and convince him that he needed backup.

We walked in to Harry hunkered down in front of the fireplace. "Harry," I said once Ron and I were on either side of him, "you can't go to the Ministry by yourself."

"Right you are, Miss Banner." A voice said from behind the three of us, which we all turned around to see Umbridge standing in the doorway, smoke billowing from her hair and clothes and the smell of burnt clothes wafting from her.

She put Harry into the chair sitting on one side of her desk and called the Inquisitorial Squad to gather up the rest of our group. Draco was holding onto me and I kept a neutral face and pretended to escape from his loose hold. The rest of Draco's 'friends' gathered up; Ginny, Luna and Neville, and the Inquisitorial Squad held onto a person each and gathered up all of our wands while Umbridge interrogated Harry saying that he was trying to contact Dumbledore and she called Professor Snape up asking for Veritaserum but she used the last of it when she was trying to look for word on the club that we had started. Harry said to Snape before he left, "He has Padfoot, he has Padfoot at the place where it's hidden" and Snape walked off and then Umbridge nearly used the Cruciatus Curse on Harry before I intervened and took Harry and her into the Forbidden Forest where she was whisked away by Centaurs.

Harry and I were making our way back to the others, and we met half way and Ron gave us our wands back and told us that he had some of the twin's sweets in his pocket and the Slytherins bar Draco took one and Draco let them go free. The others asked about the plan and we said we were going to the Ministry. Neville asked how and Luna answered, "We fly of course."

We flew on Thestrals to the Ministry and made our way down to the Department of Mysteries to find the door that Harry had saw on his trip down to the Ministry for his hearing. He recognised the door in his dream about Sirius so he leaded us to where the door was placed.

We walked through the door into a room with rows upon rows of shelving, holding what looked like glowing glass balls. Harry took the front of the group with the rest of us forming a triangle shape behind him. We cast the light charm and walked down the pathway as Harry counted the numbers, repeating "97" until we got to it.

"I don't understand. He's meant to be here!" Harry said, getting frustrated.

We all looked around us and some walked down the shelves. Neville was walking down the 97th one and called out, "Harry, this one has your name on it!" we all made our way down to where he was standing and as Harry got closer, it started to glow, and a swirling smoke inside the orb started to glow. He walked up to it and lifted it out of the holder and walked back out of the shelving.

"Hello Mr Potter." A silky voice said from the shadows, revealing Lucius Malfoy we all moved closer to one another.

"Well, well, well, if it ain't itty, bitty, baby Potter." A female voice said from the shadows, revealing Bellatrix Lestrange behind Lucius.

"I see you have found your prophecy, now just hand it over and we will be out of your way." Lucius said in a soft, convincing voice whist holding his hand out to Harry.

"Why can't Voldemort just come and get it himself?" Harry challenged him.

"How dare you speak his name?! Filthy Half-Blood!" Bellatrix screamed back bringing her wand up.

"Bellatrix Lestrange?" Neville suddenly piped up, questioning.

"Neville Longbottom is it? How's mum and dad?" Bellatrix taunted to Neville.

"Better, knowing they are about to be avenged!" Neville called out, bringing his wand higher to battle with Bellatrix who also lifted her wand to.

"Now, now Bellatrix we only came to retrieve the prophecy." Lucius reminded the rabid woman, "Now, Potter just pass it over and we will be done." Lucius said walking closer to Harry, making us all walk away from the man.

"Why does he need it so desperately?" Harry questioned and we kept moving back.

"You do not need to know about it. Now hand the prophecy over!" Lucius said getting impatient.

"No!" Harry called out and then the fight began. We ran away from the two adults, split up and fired spells to get away from them and more Death Eaters until we regrouped into front of the door and opened it to find ourselves falling to the ground, I said the incantation, "Arresto Momentum" and it managed to slow us down until we were floating an inch from the ground. We all got up and grouped together. "Everyone get behind me!" Harry called out and stood up with his wand pointing to the door we walked through. We were standing beside two large stones with a larger piece of rock. The door opened and a large group of black smoke covered us and we hit it to try and get out of it but then arms grabbed me and suddenly I was on a pedestal with Rabastan Lestrange holding me with his arms around my neck, that I tried to get out of using the defence that Uncle Tony made me know when I was younger but his hold was too strong and I could see Harry curled up, on ground with Lucius pressing him to give the orb over to him. Suddenly there was white smoke appeared in the room and the Order of Phoenix appeared and the Death Eaters fought with them, and Uncle Sirius and Harry were fighting Lucius. I was helping the others move to a saver spot, firing defensive spells left and right at the Death Eaters.

It was then that I looked up, saw the flash of green come from Bellatrix's wand and saw Sirius take the shot and fall back into a smoke that had formed between the two stones. I let out a deaf defining scream and tried to run to Harry and where Sirius was standing moments before. Then the awful Witch started to sing, "I killed Sirius Black!" over and over again in a taunting fashion. Harry took off running and I turned around to Ron and started crying on his shoulder. Remus came over to us.

"Hermione, I am so sorry." Remus said to me.

"Oh, Remus." I said to him, he just lost his best friend and brother in all but blood and he was apologising… I gave him a hug, unknowing that Voldemort and Dumbledore were fitting one another and then the Ministry arrived to see Voldemort leave.

* * *

 **HOLY SHIT BALLS THAT ENDING! I was near in tears at the end of that, it was v detailed and I was only gonna touch on it but I went straight for it. Here is that super long ass chapter. On word it's 12 pages long. I touch on the main points of the movies and I like to make a list of each bit that I want to touch on. This story will only be going to Age of Ultron. But there may be like a separate story on Civil War, I'm thinking of a One or Two shot of it, like I know I want to write Hermione in but, I want to see how the rest of it goes. Like I have a lot of ideas on the Civil War storyline for Hermione. Well like 2 but yh. Thank-you all for bearing with me for this chapter. I wanted to have it done for May but I had a lot of tech work that I didn't know I would be doing. Also I am hopefully going to be doing a foundation course on Costume Construction, I want to work in the Costume Department for TV and Film so if you know anyone… jk because I won't be getting out of NI.**

 **Thanks for the reads, reviews, follows and favourites that you have all left. Also for what Hermiones dress and whole look for the Yule Ball is in a link on my profile page.**

 **Signing Out,**

 **Emma X**


	14. Chp 12: Avengers Assemble

**Welcome back to the story of the life and times of Hermione Banner. This chapter, if you are following it is an Avengers based chapter. All even chapters are Avengers and the odd ones are Harry Potter. This story is set in the summer before Hermione's sixth year of Hogwarts. There is a chance that this chapter will be v. long but as this is the start, I don't know as of yet. Hermione has been travelling with her dad since she got home from the tragedy of the previous chapter. Enjoy and thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites.**

* * *

 **HPOV:**

Dad and I are currently in Calcutta, India. Dad and I are travelling through India, helping the sick and injured in the country. Dad asked me last year about travelling with him the following year and after not seeing him for a year and loosing Sirius, my only tie to my mother, I wanted to get away. I'm helping dad as his assistant, like handing him bandages and calming down the patients.

As of this moment, dad and I were in a family's house, whose one of the children and the father had come down with a severe sickness that Dad was trying to work out what was the cause of it and how to cure it. We were asking questions like; what did you eat the day before? What is your usual day-to-day activities? What they are allergic to? Etc. when a small child ran up the stairs, gripping money in her hand. The wife and mother of the two that were sick tried to tell her to leave the home, but the small girl called out that her father was sick and dad asked if it was like the two lying in front of us. The girl didn't say, just said, "Please?" and held up the money.

Me and dad looked at each other and had a conversation with our eyes. _Should we go?_ I asked _well, it could be very severe. Tell these people what is wrong and then we'll go._ Dad replied back.

"Hello, I'm Hermione. You can come over here and sit with me, whilst the doctor explains to this family what is wrong and then you can bring us to your father." I told her in her native language. She walked into the room and sat on the floor with me and dad told the family what they were sick with and the medication they need to take. The woman gave my dad a couple of rupee notes to my father and left the house with the young girl, who brought us to the edge of the city and into a small hut of a house -it reminded me a bit of Hagrids hut on the grounds of Hogwarts- the small girl nearly ran in front of a car but dad held her back before she moved and then we went into the hut and the small girl ran through it whilst dad and I followed her and then she escaped through the window at the back of the house. Dad and I looked at each other, with annoyed expressions.

"You know for a man, who's trying to avoid stress, you've picked a hell of a place to settle." A woman's voice said behind us. We spun around to see an average height, short red haired woman who was dressed as a local.

"Avoiding stress isn't the secret." Dad told her, placing himself in front of me in case something happened.

"Then what is it? Yoga? Your daughter?" The woman questioned as Dad set down his doctor bag.

"You brought us to the edge of the city. Smart." Dad commented, avoiding the question and looked out the window. "I assume we're surrounded?" He then questioned, turning back to the woman.

"It's just the three of us." She said back and took her shawl off.

"And your actress buddy? Is she a spy too? Do they start that young?" Dad started to move away from the window and closer to me again.

"I did." Was her simple reply back, biting her lip.

"Who are you?" I asked her, sitting down on one of the chairs.

"Natasha Romanoff."

"Are you here to kill me Miss Romanoff?" Dad then questioned, "Because that's… that's not going to work, for everyone." Dad bluntly told her, looking over to me at the end.

"I'm here on behalf of SHIELD." She said, more confidently to dad. I just watched their conversation from my seat.

"Shield… how did they find us?" Dad turned around asking her.

"We never lost you doctor, we just kept our distance. Even kept some other interested parties off your scent." She told dad, smugly.

"Why?" I piped up asking.

"Nick Fury seems to trust the two of you," She said looking at both dad and I "But now we need you to come in." She then said, looking directly to dad.

"What if I say no?" Dad then questioned

"I'll persuade you." She smirked

"And what if the… other guy says no?" dad then questioned, more quietly.

"You've went a couple of years without an incident, and I don't think you want to break that streak." She then told and walked around the room.

Natasha and my dad then went and continued their conversation, about a potential global catastrophe and showed us a blue glowing cube that she called the Tesseract and told us that it has the energy to wipe out the planet. Dad thought that Fury wanted the hulk to dispose of it but Natasha then explained that it had been taken and that Shield wanted dad to find it, I was going with seeing as I have no other relatives and because I can help dad with finding the glowing cube of destruction. Then dad got frustrated at Natasha and started questioning the motive of the organisation and what Fury and her were concocting up and if they were telling the truth. He slammed his hands on the table and shouted at the redhead, making me jump from the sound and Natasha reaching under the table and pointing a gun at dad. Dad quickly apologised to her and she lowered the gun and asked for people to 'stand down' through a hidden ear-piece.

"Just the three of us, Miss Romanoff?" I said, crossing my arms and leaning back in my chair.

******HB******HB******HB*** ***HB***Time Skip***HB******HB******HB ******HB******

Dad and I landed on a plane track near water. Dad and I lifted our things from the plane and started making our way over to the door of the building. "What is this?" I asked dad.

"I really don't know Mia." Dad told me, placing his arm around my shoulders as we walked.

"Ah, you both have made it. Dr Banner, Hermione, this is Captain America." Natasha said stepping in front of Dad and I, with who I'm assuming, is Captain America. This must be awkward for dad, seeing as he tried to replicate the serum that made Steve Rodgers, Captain America.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Banner. It's an honour to meet you Captain." I said to the taller man and held my hand out to shake his.

"It's nice to meet you ma'am. Please call me Steve." He said and shook my out stretched hand, "the word on your father is that he can find the cube." He then told me.

"Is that the only word on me?" Dad slowly said.

"Only word I care about." Steve told my dad placing his hand on dads shoulder. He didn't mind that Dad turned into the Hulk when he was mad, due to trying to recreate his super soldier serum.

"It's about to get a bit hard to breath everyone." Natasha said coming up to us.

"Why is this a submarine?" Steve questioned, the three of us walking close to the edge of the plane runways.

"Really? They want me in a pressurised container?" Dad questioned, with a tone questioning the people that decided to bring him on the ship.

Then the ship began to rise out of the ground and turbines began to appear through the water. "No, no this is much worse." I quietly said to the two gentlemen. We turned away from the edge and followed Natasha to the door on the top of the ship and made our way down to a control room.

Natasha looked over her shoulder and gave us a smirk as we looked around the big room with at least twenty or more people on computers, and another twenty walking around and guarding entrances. There also was a man, dressed all in black standing, in what looked like the main control centre for the ship.

"Welcome to the Helicarrier." The man in the centre said, who I'm assuming is Nick Fury. Steve walked up to him, and handed him out a 10 dollar note from his front pocket and walked down to the computers and windows looking out of the, helicarrier.

"Dr and Miss Banner, thank-you for accepting the invitation." Fury said turning to dad and I.

"We didn't really have an option to refuse," Dad told him, "How long will we be staying?" Dad asked, taking off his jacket and rolling up his sleeves.

"Once we get the Tesseract back, you're both in the clear." Fury said looking over at both dad and I.

"How is the look for the cube going?" I questioned.

"We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cellphones, laptops. If it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us." An older agent turned around and told us.

"That's not going to find them in time, and you know it Coulson." Natasha turned around and said to the agent.

"You have to narrow down the field," I started to say, "How many spectrometers do you have access to?" I asked, moving to stand level with dad.

"How many are there?" Fury questioned, raising his eyebrow that wasn't covered by his eye patch.

"Call every lab you know, tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm based on cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places. Do you have somewhere for us to work?" Dad said, fidgeting with his hands.

"Agent Romanoff will be showing the two of you to your rooms and to the lab." Fury told us, Natasha moved away from one of the computers and began to walk toward the big set of doors, with Dad and I following her and leaving the control room.

"You're both gonna love it, we have all the toys." She smugly told the two us as we walked down a corridor.

******HB******HB******HB*** ***HB***Time Skip***HB******HB******HB ******HB******

Dad and I had set ourselves up in the lab and sorted through all of the tech and how we –mostly dad- were going to start up the algorithm for the search of the Tesseract, when we were called into a meeting in the control room.

We walked in to see the Captain, Natasha sitting at a table and a tall, blonde hair man dress in what I assume is armour. Dad and I sat down watching a screen that everyone seemed to be transfixed with. It was showing Fury and a man in similar clothing to the blonde man standing next to the table, but he had black, slicked back hair and a very different physic to the man in the room with us.

Fury seemed to be questioning the man that was currently in a cage like contraption, obviously meant to put dad in if he has one of his moments, but it was currently the black haired man's holding cell. We watched them swap words about what was the man's plan and then Fury left with a sarcastic quote and the screen turned black.

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Dad started looking around the room at the people.

"Loki's going to drag this out." Steve started to say, so the man in the cell was Loki, like the God of Mischief, "So, Thor, what's his play?" He then questioned the blonde haired man, now known as Thor the God of Thunder.

Thor jumped from his thoughts at Steve's words, "He has an army called the Chitauri. They are not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract." Thor explained to the group of Loki's plans for world dominance.

"An Army? From outer space?" Steve said in disbelief, glancing over to me as if he was asking what the world had come to.

"So he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for." Dad added to the conversation, obviously he knew more on this than I did.

"Selvig?" Thor asked in confusion.

"He's an astrophysicist." I told him, thinking he didn't understand the word.

"He's a friend." Thor explained.

Then Natasha, Steve, Thor and dad had a talk over the mentality of Loki and Thor got angry over the others comments until Natasha told him how many had died and his comeback remark was, "He's adopted."

Then Dad said, "Iridium, what did he need Iridium for?" and he pulled his thinking face. It must be used in stabilising something of Loki's plans to get the alien army here.

"It's a stabilising agent." The voice of Tony Stark said behind me, he said a small comment to an agent before walking into everyone's view. He clapped his hand onto Thor's shoulder, talked to him before turning to the rest of us, "Also, it means the portal can open as wide, and stay open as long, as Loki wants." So he explained to reason for Iridium and walked over to the main control unit on the helicarrier and started to pretend to be captaining a ship then asked how Fury see's everything and put a hand over his eye and looked around until a female agent told him that Fury turns.

"Well, that sounds exhausting. The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source. A high energy density, something to kick start the cube." Uncle Tony spun around to explain to everyone what Loki's plan could involve.

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" the female agent questioned Uncle Tony in disbelief with her arms crossed.

"Last night." Tony told her, "The packet, Selvig's notes, the Extraction Theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?" he looked over to us when he made the last comment.

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" Steve asked looking at Uncle Tony with a raised eyebrow.

"He's got to heat the cube to a Hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier." Dad said, placing clasped hands onto the table and leaning forward.

"Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect." Uncle Tony said back to dad, reminding me of the times that I would be in Uncle Tony's lab with him and dad.

"But, if he could do that then he might be able to achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the planet." I added on to their conversation.

"Finally, people that speak English." Uncle Tony said, stretching his arms out to dad and I.

"Is that what just happened?" Steve asked looking over to me.

Dad and I got up from the table and walked over to Tony. "Hello Tony." Dad greeted Uncle Tony and then I moved over, "Hey Uncle T." I said and gave him a hug.

"Hey squirt, how's you? Enjoy your time, travelling India with your old man?" Uncle Tony asked me.

"I'm nearly taller than you Tony. And yes I did, it was nice to get away from England." I told him, neither Tony or Dad knew what was happening over in England with Voldemort arising as I made sure to keep them away from it.

"Excuse me, young maiden, but I have not introduced myself, I apologise. I am Thor, Prince of Asgard and who may you be?" Thor had walked over to where Tony, dad and I were standing.

"Oh, apology accepted. I'm Hermione Banner, my dad is Bruce and I'm here to help him find the cube." I said, introducing myself to the taller man. He grabbed my hand and kissed my knuckles.

"It is a pleasure to be in the presence of such a powerful, magical being as yourself." Thor told me and let go of my hand. He just outted me to Shield.

"Excuse me, did you just say that Miss Banner, is powerful and has magical qualities?" The female agent said.

"Why yes, Miss Banner is written in the prophesy of my people to help the chosen one. She is foretold to be the Brightest Witch of her Generation." He boasted whilst I bit my lip.

"Well, I wouldn't go that far…" I said in a low tone, I didn't want dad knowing of anything that was about to happen in the future with Harry and Voldemort.

"Miss Banner, I think you have some explaining to do." Fury said to me.

******HB******HB******HB*** ***HB***Time Skip***HB******HB******HB ******HB******

I was sitting in an interrogation room with Fury and the female agent – Agent Hill I had found out- sitting opposite me.

"So Miss Banner, what did Thor mean when you are to be the Brightest Witch of her Generation?" Agent Hill questioned.

I placed my hands onto the top of the table, "When I was eleven, a woman came to the apartment that Dad and I were staying in, in Orlando. She told me that I was a witch and as my birth mother was originally from England and her family were magical, my name was down on the school roster for their school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I had the chose to go there so stay in America. I decided to go to the school over in the UK. I've been going since I was eleven and I have excelled in my work there and have been given the title as I am best friends with Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived he has been written into a prophesy about him and an evil wizard called, Voldemort. He has it in his mind that only Purebloods should be the only ones with magic and anyone lesser should not possess any magical abilities." I explained to them.

"What the hell is a pureblood?" Fury asked me.

"In the magical community there is purebloods, half-bloods, muggleborns and squibs. A pureblood is someone with their whole family possessing magic, a half-blood is someone that comes from maybe a set of parents where one is a muggle, muggleborn or a squib and the other is pureblood, a muggleborn is someone that their parents are muggles- non magical people- or no-maj if you are American. A squib is someone that is not magical at all but is from a magical family. I am a half-blood, as my mother was a squib and my dad is a muggle." I thoroughly explained to them.

"What of the prophesy?" Agent Hill then asked next.

"I want you to tell me that the only people listening to the conversation are in this room first." I told her. Hill moved her eyes to an area of the room that were taking in and nodded her head to it. "My father is to have no knowledge of what I am about to tell the two of you. I don't know the exact words of the prophesy but from what my friend Harry told me; it has to do with him and a very dark wizard, that I spoke of previous, and they have to fight each other. He told me that it was along the lines of 'for neither can live while the other survives' and I will most likely be roped into helping him defeat Voldemort." I elucidated to the pair sitting opposite me.

"So what you're telling us, is that there is a whole secret wizard world in England, you're a part of it and you got some messed up man after your friend?" Fury exasperated to me, squinting his one visible eye.

"Well, when you put it like that… yes." I told them, biting my lip.

"You can leave the room now Miss Banner." Agent Hill told me and I quickly got up and power walked it out of the room.

******HB******HB******HB*** ***HB***Time Skip***HB******HB******HB ******HB******

After that interrogation I tried to walk back to the lab that dad was working in, key word being tried. I walked taking lefts and rights and on my route I bumped into Steve.

"Afternoon ma'am." Steve said to me when we walked past each other.

"Afternoon Cap, how are you? Have you adjusted well to the 21st century?" I asked him.

"I'm swell ma'am. I only recently woke up from the ice, so I haven't had the time to adjust just yet." He explained to me.

"You can call me Hermione. If you want help getting a hold on what's happened, I can help if you want." I told him.

"Okay, Hermione if you call me Steve and I would like that very much. I have only been awake for just over a month now and there are so many things that have confused me." He said to me.

"Well I'll help in any way I can. Are you off to somewhere?" I asked him.

"Not really, I just like to know my surroundings a bit more if I walk around it." He explained

"Well, you don't mind me joining? I am very lost in this helicarrier and you might be able to help me."

******HB******HB******HB*** ***HB***Time Skip***HB******HB******HB ******HB******

I went to the lab that Dad and Tony were working in and sat down on one of the stools in the lab. "Hey kiddo." Tony said to me when he walked over to one of the screens near where I was sitting.

"Hi Tony." I said back to him and rested my head on my hand. I sat and watched Dad and Tony look at Loki's sceptre and work out an algorithm for the blue glowing cube of wonder. Tony was messing around with Dad, and poked him with a metal rod, right when Steve walked in.

Steve gave off to Tony and then Natasha and Fury came in and told Dad that he needs to leave the room, as a safety precaution and Thor came into the lab making it seem so much smaller than normal. The adults all started to complain and argue and I could feel the magic from the sceptre fluctuate and feed on their fighting.

Dad then told them about one of his lowest times of his life, before I was introduced to him, that he had to try and commit suicide but the other guy spit out the bullet. He told me that story before, but it was still a sore subject. All the shouting and complaining came to a standstill when Dad grabbed the sceptre and Steve asked him to put it down. After that they got the location of the Tesseract and Steve, Tony and Thor started to argue over who retrieved it when the helicarrier took a hit from outside and I was thrown away from my dad and Natasha and out of the room with Tony, Steve, Fury and Thor.

All hell went loose because 10 minutes later, dad in his Hulk form went running through the helicarrier. Fury turned to me, "Follow me to get a comm and then I want you with Stark and Cap helping to keep this helicarrier in the air." I nodded my head and followed him down the winding hallway to the main control centre where Hill was commanding people. Fury pointed me over to a table where I received and in-ear comm and placed it into my ear.

"Uncle T, Cap, where are you?" I said making my way out of the control room.

"Left back engine Hermes." Tony told me through the comms. I checked that I had my wand on me and made my way over the engine. I walked through the ship to see an opening on the ship and saw a fist knocking out, what I'm guessing was one of the bad guys. I could see Cap fighting a couple of guys in black.

"T, I'm here what do you need?" I asked him through the comms.

"HIT THE LEVER!" I heard shouted back through the comms, I walked around cap and the guy he was fighting and started making my way over to the red lever that was on the wall. I was carefully walking over when one of the people in black jumped down in front of me and was blocking my path. He started to throw punches at me that I moved around and avoided, thanks to the times that Dad got me set up with defence classes, and kicked the legs from underneath him and he fell off the edge and I got over to the lever and pulled it down and Tony flew out and went flew into the hole in the wall of the ship and knocked the guy that Cap was fighting off the ship. I made my way back to the hole and once we got in and started making our way from the turbine, Fury spoke over the comms.

Coulson was dead.

******HB******HB******HB*** ***HB***Time Skip***HB******HB******HB ******HB******

I stayed with Cap and Tony as my father was no-where to be found on the ship, as was Thor and Natasha was looking over Clint. Tony and Steve went to the containment unit that held Loki and where Coulson had bled out; there was a dark red patch on the floor to show where.

"Was he married?" Steve asked, with his arms crossed and a stern expression on his face.

"No he wasn't." I softly answered him.

"There was a… uh, cellist I think." Tony added, with his hands in his pockets and a sombre expression on his face.

"I'm sorry, he seemed like a good man. Is this your first time losing a soldier?" Steve asked looking between both Tony and I.

"No." I answered back.

"WE ARE NOT SODIERS!" Tony all but screamed at Steve, "I am not marching to Fury's fife." he said more calmly.

"Neither am I!" Steve shouted at him, he took a deep breath the calm himself before saying, "He's got the same blood on his hands as Loki does. Right now we've got to put that aside and get this done. Now Loki needs a power source, if we can put together a list..." he trailed off

"He made this personal." I said to the two men.

"Huh?" Steve said.

"I get it kid; he hit us all where we live, why?" Tony questioned.

"To tear us apart." Steve simply said.

"He had to conquer his greed, but he knows he has to take us out to win, right? That's what he wants. He wants to beat us and he wants to be seen doing it." Tony starting going off into a tangent.

"He wants an audience." I added.

"Right, I caught his act at Stuttengard." Steve nodded, understanding what Tony and I were putting down.

"Yeah. That's just a preview, this is opening night. Loki's gone full-tilt diva." Tony nodded with what he was saying and walking closer to Steve.

"He wants…he wants flowers, he wants parades," I started to say, making my way over to the men, "he wants a monument built in the skies with his name plastered..." I trailed off, looking over to Tony realising where Loki was heading.

"Son of a bitch." Tony said and made his way out of the room

******HB******HB******HB*** ***HB***Time Skip***HB******HB******HB ******HB******

We fought the chitauri and Loki in New York. Thor and dad came back and we fought them, I stayed with Cap on the ground, throwing spells left and right and also throwing some fists and kicks if there was too many at once. Tony went into the worm hole with a nuke and fell back out after Natasha closed it using Loki's sceptre. We went for shawarma after the battle, I was so tired and sore that I nearly fell face first into my plate.

No-one was seriously injured during the fight, but I hurt my leg when I pushed by one of the chitauri into a wall and landing awkwardly. Dad said that I might have a slight limp in my leg but I would be fine. I had to go back to Hogwarts in a week or so, so dad and I will be leaving for England in the next couple of days.

Fury made me a consultant like Tony for the Avengers, meaning I will only really be brought in dire situations. Tony invited dad and I to stay with him before we have to go back to England. And because the tower was basically un-liveable, we were staying in another house that he owns in New York, whilst the tower was fixed and he was making it into 'Avengers tower' where each of the Avengers and then some could stay and live in New York.

I wonder what Hogwarts will be like this year.

* * *

 **Sorry for this being so late after the previous chapter, I did intend for this to be done not that long after the last chapter. And the next chapter will be 6** **th** **year. I was very close to make this chapter 2 parts but it wouldn't have worked into the story the way that I intend to go. If a new chapter isn't posted in the v near future, Happy Christmas and New Year.**

 **Emma X**


	15. Chp 13: Sixth Year

**Hello everyone to chapter 13, also known as Hermione's 6** **th** **year at Hogwarts. She hasn't seen Harry or Ron or anyone in the wizarding world all summer because she was with her dad all summer and saving New York. She knows what's up though because Harry sent letters to her. Hopefully shit won't hit the fan too hard in this. I also don't own anything but the plot.**

* * *

 **HPOV**

Back for another year at Hogwarts, with Voldemort back and everyone knowing about it, there have been some restrictions put into place. With the Death Eaters at large they have been taking muggles and muggleborns from their homes. I had to force dad to stay in America so that he wasn't taken.

After the fight against Loki and the Chitauri, I have been seen as Mysteria all over the media and I've been staying with the Weasleys in the week coming up to going back to Hogwarts. I have still been exchanging letters with Draco, very discreetly as Voldemort is staying in his home and he was forced into taking the dark mark because of what happened in the ministry with his father and to protect his mother. Of course when Harry and Ron forced me to go with them to follow Draco and his mother to Borgin and Burks because they didn't hide the fact that they kept checking over their shoulders, I was adamant that Draco wasn't a Death Eater even though I knew fine rightly that he was.

We took the Hogwarts train and Harry had wondered off leaving Ron and I to leave the train, expecting to find him at the station platform but we could see him anywhere. We got off second to last to Draco who gave me a discreet nod of acknowledgement. He quickly put on his stony mask of indifference and made his way to a carriage that only had enough room for one more, leaving Ron and I to take the very last carriage. I could see the thestrals dragging the carriages this year.

Once we got up to the school gates we got off the carriage where we were asked for our name by Professor Flitwick and could see Aurors looking through everyone's luggage Draco was giving off at people being at his things and pulling them out. We –being Ron and I- continued past him and made our way into the great hall to get the first feast of the year. After we watched the first years get sorted and the food appeared, Harry decided to make an appearance, holding a napkin pressed to his bleeding nose. Ginny made a comment of it and he sat down, to eat with us.

******HB******HB******HB*** ***HB***Time Skip***HB******HB******HB ******HB******

McLaggen won't get the hint that I am not into him in any shape or form. He and Ron both tried out for the Keeper spot on the Quidditch team, but I shot a confringo Cormac's way so that he would get confused and miss the goal, so that I could avoid hearing how he was part of the Quidditch team and try even harder to try and get with me.

Draco told me of the job he had to do for Voldemort -an add on to the punishment he received because of Lucius' failure to get the prophesy in the Ministry last year- which was to kill Dumbledore. I then in turn told him about the fight against Loki and the Chitauri that happened over the summer.

We had our first NEWT level potion class of the year that Harry and Ron stumbled into –after being badgered by Professor McGonagall. The new professor of potions, Horace Slughorn had put a display of three cauldrons which I could tell were; Veritaserum, Polyjuice Potion and Amortenia. From the love potion I could smell; fresh snow, dirt and cinnamon – very weird smells as I thought that with smelling the potion it had to smell of things of something you know already, because none of these smells are familiar with me.

******HB******HB******HB*** ***HB***Time Skip***HB******HB******HB ******HB******

"How am I meant to get this bloody old thing to work?" Draco said and kicked the cabinet. We were currently sitting in the Room of Requirement. I sat watching Draco getting frustrated at the old cabinet that he intended to fix so that he can try to fulfil his job given to him by Voldemort. He had to fix it himself, so I don't understand why he brought me with him.

"Draco, maybe you need to take a day away from it? To have a clear mind?" I asked him softly.

"But I can't Hermione! I have to get this blasted thing fixed so that he doesn't torture my mother any more than he already has." Draco shouted.

"Look, I know that you have to do this yourself, but I help indirectly. I'll get you books to help you figure out what you need to do okay? I can get them from the restricted section if I need to." I said to him, going over to him and holding his hands.

"But what if you get in trouble? What if something thinks that you're up to something? Weasley is still convinced that we are seeing each other and I am turning you dark. Do they know what happened during the summer?" He said to me, with a wide eyed expression.

"Only Harry knows because I wrote to him not long after it happened because it was all over muggle TV. A few muggleborns have been following me about the castle that must have seen what happened in New York. As long as they don't interfere with my studying and ask ridiculous questions I should be fine." I said to him.

"But you are fine yes?" he asked me, sitting himself down beside me.

"Physically I am, but mentally I'm getting there. Seeing people that you consider family getting hurt was scary, I don't know how I'm going to deal if a war breaks out here too." I answered him honestly, resting my head on his shoulder and he placed his arm around my shoulders.

"So, Weasley and Brown… How you feel about that relationship?" Draco asked me, effectively changing the subject.

"I don't know. It's slightly disgusting, because all they do is snog each other endlessly and then she gossips about what 'won-won' did to Pavarti at night. I thought that I liked him as more of a friend but after seeing him in a relationship, I don't think we would have moulded well. I also can't figure out those scents from the Amortenia in Slughorns class. Ron doesn't smell of fresh snow, dirt or cinnamon, in fact I don't think anyone at Hogwarts smells like that." I vented out to Draco.

"But I thought that Amortenia was meant to smell of someone that you have met and know?" Draco questioned, confused.

"That's what I thought too, but I don't remember meeting someone with that scent." I confessed to him.

******HB******HB******HB*** ***HB***Time Skip***HB******HB******HB ******HB******

"Harry what are you up to now?" I questioned him when I saw him walk into the common room.

"I had a fight with Draco in the bathrooms." He told me, staring blankly at me.

"What? Why!" I exclaimed to him making my way from the chair I was sitting in to hear his explanation.

"I've seen the way he looked at Katie when she came into the Great Hall and he started to walk out of the Great Hall and I followed him to the boys bathroom on the second floor and we started duelling and then I threw a spell that was in the Half-blood Prince's potion book and it made cuts form on him and Professor Snape came in and healed him, I think. I'm sorry Hermione, I know the two of you are close but I was just so angry over the fact that he looked so guilty over Katie and went after him." Harry explained to me.

"Okay Harry you have justified your actions, but I am not happy that you let your anger take over and made you perform a dark curse from that book." I stated to him.

"He's probably in the hospital wing now. I'll lend you my cloak if you want to visit him." Harry offered.

"No, it's alright. I'll talk to him tomorrow about it or something." I said to him.

"Okay. Do you want to play a game of exploding snaps?" He asked me, sitting down on one the free sofas in the common room that had a small table in front of it and took out a pack of cards.

"Yeah sure. Why not." I shrugged my shoulders and sat down next to him and played the card game.

******HB******HB******HB*** ***HB***Time Skip***HB******HB******HB ******HB******

"I can't believe he's dead." Ron said sitting down on the right to Harry whilst I sat to Harry's left.

"It was Snape that delivered the final blow." Harry said in a blank voice.

"I'm sorry Harry." I told him, placing my head onto his shoulder.

"Malfoy was there too. He disarmed Dumbledore and then Snape appeared and fired the killing curse." Harry said looking over to me.

"Why where you there though Harry?" Ron asked Harry.

"Dumbledore and I went to a cave in the search for one of Voldemort's horcruxes and we found the Slytherin Locket. We brought it back with us and that is when Malfoy appeared. I hid in the secret floor that Dumbledore has in this office watching them talk and Malfoy disarmed him. Then deatheaters arrived and started to taunt Malfoy and then Snape took over and killed him."

"Did you get the locket destroyed?" I asked him.

"No, it's not the real one. It's a fake. Someone with the initials RAB took it swapped it and left a note for Voldemort. But Dumbledore said that there is more of his horcruxes out there so I'll need to destroy them to defeat him." Harry said with aggression.

"We'll Hermione and I will help out as much as we can. Right 'mione?" Ron said, looking over Harry's head to me.

"Yes we'll help you on your plight to destroy Voldemort."

* * *

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR! A month late but, new chapter. Here is 6** **th** **Year. I wanted to show Draco and Hermione's friendship in a private setting and I nearly made them kiss but thought they are related in some way and have someone already set up for Hermione.**

 **The poll that I set up put Mysteria as Hermione's Avenger name.**

 **Mysteria – 20 (44%)**

 **Nox – 15 (33%)**

 **Conjuressa – 3 (6%)**

 **Magian – 3 (6%)**

 **Amethysta – 2 (4%)**

 **Lioness – 2 (4%)**

 **Next chapter will be an Avenger one. It will show Hermione within the movies between the Avengers and Age of Ultron.**

 **Signing out,**

 **Emma X**


	16. Chp 14: Living with the Avengers

**Hello and welcome back. Chapter 14. I have 2 chapters after this and then Hermiones story will be complete. Well complete-ish, I do have an idea for something but I don't know if I will be going through with it straight away. But anyway this chapter will be kind of like the Harry Potter chapters where it will be snippets of Hermione's life but with the Avengers. This chapter happens June to mid-July time.**

* * *

 **HPOV:**

 _Forest of Dean, England_

"I'm dead tired." I complained to dad as we traipsed around the Forest of Dean, hiking. Dad decided that we were going on a hike and wanted to see more of 'what England has to offer' – his words not mine.

"I know but isn't it liberating to be breathing unpolluted air?" He questioned as we walked over tree roots and fallen leaves that were lying over the forest floor.

"Dad, Hogwarts is surrounded by a forest in the hills of Scotland. I think I have enough 'unpolluted air' being up there for a majority of the year.

"You have me there Mia, but I must remind you; I am not going to Hogwarts and I have been living in the tower doing some R&D work in Tony's labs and would like to spend some time with my beautiful daughter in a country that she lives the majority of her time in before she leaves me early to go to her friend's house." Dad ranted to me.

"I understand but I just wish we weren't hiking is all." I told him.

"Okay, we'll go back to where we've left Tony's car and get back to the apartment."

"Thanks daddy." I said, hugging him around his waist and we began walking in the way we came."

* * *

 _Avengers Tower, New York_

"Wait, so there are over 50 movies after Snow White that Walt Disney made?" Steve asked me, looking over the collection of endless DVDs that Tony had on demand.

"Yeah, when I was younger I loved watching all of the princess movies that Disney made. There are loads of different ones, like there's one that saved the whole of China, the Princess and the Frog is set in the 1920s New Orleans Bayou, one that had ice powers and loads more but my all-time favourite is Beauty and the Beast." I explained to him.

"Well I should probably make a list of all the things I have missed since coming out of the ice." Steve said to me.

"If you go and get a note book that you can carry around on you, we can start making one now. We'll focus on the things that happened just after the war and then sort you out on what is popular through the years. If…if you want help on this sort of thing." I said to him trying not to sound weird to him.

"That would be very helpful. I think I have one in my room, I'll be right back." He said and then got up from the sofa he was sitting on and ran into his room. We were sitting in the living room section he had on his floor, there was a bigger more fancier living room on the living quarters of the tower that we have a family movie night type thing in and can all sit and talk but everyone also had a more personal one.

"Got it." Steve said, coming back into the room from his bedroom with a small grey notebook in hand.

* * *

"So where are you sneaking off to?" I asked Clint, leaning against the door to the garage that Tony had full of cars.

"Just off to see…" Clint paused, thinking of an excuse to say, "Fury. Mission stuff." He nodded to himself and placing his bag into the back of the car.

"I don't believe you." I said to him, walking over the car he was at.

"And why is that?" He said with a parental tone in his voice.

"Well, you hesitated and you have children's toys in your bag. And before you say anything, you walked through the common room area with a Toys-R-Us bag yesterday. But don't worry, it was only me. But I'll keep quiet if I can come too." I said giving an 'innocent' smile to him.

"Look, kid. You need to sort something out with your dad; I'm leaving in half an hour. Get a bag packed for a weekend if you are allowed. I'll tell you were it is I'm going on the road to it. But permission first." Clint told me and I took off in a run to the lift.

I went up to the R&D lab floor, where I knew dad was working in. I typed in my key code to open the door and power walked over to where my dad was sitting looking at one of the Starkpads that Tony has in all of his labs.

"Dad can I go out with Clint for the weekend?" I asked him sitting in the seat next to him.

"Where is he going?" Dad said, still tapping away at the screen.

"I don't know, he just said that I needed to get your permission and a bag packed for the weekend if you said yes. I need to know if I can to go and pack a bag and get back down to the garage in 20 minutes. Can I go? It's only the weekend and I'll be back before you know it." I told him.

"Okay, but I expect you to call every night." He told me, turning his stool to look at me.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." I said, hugging him around his waist before letting go and running back to the lift to go and pack up my things for the weekend. I packed two pairs of jeans, undergarments, socks, tops and shoes as well as my phone, chargers and toiletries. I then whipped out of my room and back to the lift and down to the garage. I did it with 5 minutes to spare.

"So I'm guessing Bruce said yes kid?" He said to me, after I threw my bag into the back of the car with his.

"Yep he did. So where are we going that is so top secret?" I asked him clipping myself into the car.

"We're going to my farm. To meet my family."

* * *

"Do I have to do this?" I asked, sweating in places I didn't know that you could sweat and panting from having the breath knocked out of me by Natasha.

"You can't just place all of your faith in your magic. Sometimes it won't help in fighting against someone so you need to know hand to hand combat. What if you get your wand broken? Or you lose it in battle?" Natasha starting asking me.

"Then I'll practice on my wandless magic." I told me.

"You have an answer to everything don't you?" Natasha jokingly said to me

"Well, they wouldn't call me the smartest witch of my age if I didn't." I joked back to her.

"Okay, get into the first positon. Feet spread apart, shoulders relaxed. Stand tall, straighten your back. Keep your feet firm and relaxed. Don't lock your knees like that. Now, raise your fists, thumbs on the outside. Throw a punch. Twist your wrist a bit more. Do a jab. One, two. Right hook, left hook. Now you're gonna try and put me down. I'll go easy on you." She told me and stood opposite me and got into the same position that I was in. I tried punching her, but she blocked my punches and then I went for her legs and swiped underneath her and she fell but caught herself and then did the same to me, but because I was so impressed with myself for getting the Black Widow on the floor I wasn't expecting it and fell face first onto the foam mats.

"Best two out of three?" She said holding her hand out for me to lift myself up.

"You're on."

* * *

 **Look at me go. New chapter up and it hasn't been like 62 months between. Thank you for all of the reviews on the previous chapter. Some people guessing what the snow scent is have made me laugh. Only a few have guessed who it is, but others are v off. But thanks for any new followers, old followers, people who have this story in their favourites. This is snippets of Hermione with the avengers in the tower. Tony is not part of this as I have a chapter full of him but I also wanted to show things that Hermione knows that others don't and what will be helping her in the next (and final) Harry Potter chapter. Apologies for my grammar and if I have put a word in wrong and didn't realise. Thanks for reading and I don't own anything.**

 **Signing out,**

 **Emma X**


	17. Chp 15: On the Run to a War

**Back at it again with a Harry Potter chapter. Quick catch up; We are onto the Deathly Hallows, they are going to be on the run from the start of August and the fight happens mid-February (I know it's meant to happen 2** **nd** **May but for the last chapter to work this is the timeline that I am working with. This chapter may be hella long but I have done it in the past, so onto the story.**

* * *

 **HPOV:**

"Hermione, where exactly are we?" Ron asked after I had disapparated the three of us to the West End district.

"The West End," I said dragging the pair of them down the busy London Street, "my dad, Tony and I went a few summers ago. Hopefully they won't come looking for us in central London." I said and turned into an empty alleyway, looking around me to ensure no one was following us or really looking.

"Hermione what are you doing?" Harry asked, as I took out my small purple beaded bag and started to put my arm into it, pulling out clothes for the boys to change into and clothes for me.

"We can't bring any attention to us so we need to blend in. I've had this bag packed as soon as I came to the Burrow." I told Harry.

"Brilliant Hermione." Ron complimented me.

"Always the tone of surprise." I said and something made noise in my bag, "that would be the books."

"Ugh I left my bag at the Burrow with all of the horcrux things in it." Harry complained, and I pulled a sad smile at him and held up the bag, "You're joking." He said pointing at the bag.

"Like I said I've had the bag packed for weeks." I told him.

******HB******HB******HB*** ***HB***Time Skip***HB******HB******HB ******HB******

Ron and I were sitting in front of a piano that was sitting in Grimmauld place as I showed him how to play Fur Elise.

"How are we going to get the Slytherin locket off Umbridge?" Harry asked from his spot on the couch.

"Well we can't just walk into the ministry and lifted it from her; you would have to be absolutely mental to do that." Ron said, taking his fingers from the piano keys.

"That's exactly what we're going to do Ron." I said coming up with an idea.

"Hermione, unless you haven't noticed but we can't really do that." Harry said sassily.

"Remember second year? We just have to use some Polyjuice and get a few ministry workers and go in as them." I explained my plan to the two boys.

"Yeah but we don't have any Polyjuice." Harry butted in.

"Not necessarily." I said looking at my purple bag.

"You really do think of everything Hermione." Ron said moving over to where Harry was sitting and sat down beside him.

"So how will we be doing this?" Harry asked, resting his forearms onto his knees and clasping his hands.

******HB******HB******HB*** ***HB***Time Skip***HB******HB******HB ******HB******

We devised a plan to take two male and one female ministry workers to transfigure into. We looked through the most recent daily prophet newspapers to find suitable candidates to change into. We picked people that wouldn't look too suspicious if they were to get close to Umbridge. I was going in as Mafalda Hopkirk, who was Umbridge's secretary, meaning that I had the best chances of getting the locket from her.

We went into muggle London, close to where the ministry workers would go to get into the ministry. We hid in a small room on the corner of the street and knocked out the three adults, put their hairs into the potion and changed our clothes and went our separate ways.

As I walked to the females entrance, (which like the males- was a bathroom) I thought of my dad at home. I couldn't send any owls in case they were intercepted by the ministry or death eaters. I have a target on my back by being a friend of Harry's and I didn't want one on my dad's for being in association. To the best of my knowledge, no one in the British wizarding world knows of the Avengers and the fact that my father is the Hulk.

I flushed myself down the toilet and stood in front of the new fountain that the new minister had commissioned. It had tiny statues of people at the bottom holding up the next layer. They were showing how they thought that muggles were at the bottom of the food chain and that purebloods were at the top. The person that Harry was pretending to be came up and stood next to me, and then Ron's did and we had a quick conversation going over the plan again before we went and got into the lift.

Yaxley got in and we went to the floor that Ron was working on, and told to fix Yaxley's office. Then Umbridge got in and Harry's stop was next and he got told to get off the lift by Umbridge while, her and I were going to be going down to the chambers to interrogate the muggleborns.

******HB******HB******HB*** ***HB***Time Skip***HB******HB******HB ******HB******

Once we jumped into the fireplace and were going back to the Grimmauld place after our disguises dissolved, Yaxley had grabbed hold of Ron's foot; so I grabbed onto the other two boys, kicked Yaxley off Ron and disapparated to the forest that dad and I hiked in over the summer.

Because I disapparated in the middle of the floo network, Ron got splinched and I poured some dittany onto his cuts and helped them heal and put his arm into a sling. We got the locket off Umbridge and threw spells at it once we changed our clothes but nothing seemed to destroy the locket no matter what type of spell that Harry and I threw at it.

We walked around the forest and I set up the tent that I had put in the bag that was like the one that we slept in at the Quidditch match final and set up wards around it. I read through my books to see if there was anything in them to help destroy the locket. We travelled around, going from place to place so that we wouldn't be caught by the snatchers that were going everywhere to try and wrangle as many wanted and muggleborns wizards and witches.

We took turns wearing the locket, changing our moods drastically and effecting Ron a lot and then he and Harry had a shouting match in the middle of December and he walked away from us. I worked out why Dumbledore had left Gryffindor's sword to him, as it had Basilisks venom in the blade, and basilisks venom destroyed the first horcrux that Harry came across meaning that it would destroy the rest.

Harry wanted to go and visit his parents' graves at Christmas. It made me think of what Christmas would have been like this year. Clint would have said he had a mission to do to see his family, Natasha would most likely have an actual mission, Uncle Tony would invite everyone to his to have dinner like last year and we would sing Christmas carols –out of key on purpose- and we would share gifts that were stupid or really meaningful. Like when Tony found out about me he bought me a magicians set, so that I could expand on my skills.

It turns out that we were lured into a sort of trap by going to Godric's Hollow. Bathilda Bagshot, the woman that sold Dumbledore's life story, was killed by Voldemort's snake, Nargini and then the snake was transformed into Bathilda and attacked Harry and I. We disapparated away and back to the tent and inside the wards that I had put up.

******HB******HB******HB*** ***HB***Time Skip***HB******HB******HB ******HB******

Ron didn't appear back at the tent until after New Year's and he came back, saved Harry from freezing in a small lake and retrieved the Sword of Gryffindor from the bottom of the lake. I shouted at him and then turned around to see the snatchers. I felt my eyes widen looking at the ring leader of the group, who was standing right in front of me.

"Hello beautiful." The ring leader said and I gulped.

Harry and Ron then began running through the forest and I took off after then and from working out and being taught some fighting tactics from Natasha, caught up with them and over took Harry. The snatchers were running after us and started throwing spells at us. We all threw spells back at the group, but I could see the inevitable, we weren't going to be able to outrun them so I threw a stinging jinx at Harry's face and it hit target and his face swelled up and Ron got hit with an Incarcerous and I was hit with a spell that threw me to my feet.

The snatchers gathered around us and asked for our names, I said that I was Penelope Clearwater and it checked out, Ron said a different Weasley name but Harry save a name that combined his uncle and cousins names and because it didn't check out, they had a closer look at us and saw the faint line of Harry's scar and we were immediately brought to a large manor house. It was when we went in that I discovered that it was Draco's home.

******HB******HB******HB*** ***HB***Time Skip***HB******HB******HB ******HB******

After the whole ordeal at Malfoy Manor, we stayed at Shell Cottage and got caught up with what was happening in the Order, I also got caught up with what was happening in the muggle world. I found out what happened to Tony, destroying all of his suits and getting the shrapnel out of his chest. I really wanted to get in contact with him, or dad but I wasn't allowed to leave the cottage until I was well enough after what happened with Bellatrix.

Luna left after three days; she went to see her dad and also to go to Hogwarts to update everyone there about us. Ollivander and Griphook were resting in separate rooms in the cottage after being stuck in the Malfoys dungeons for over a year. We talked to Ollivander over the wands we had lifted from Malfoy Manor, and he was able to tell us that we had Draco and Bellatrix's wands.

Harry, Ron and I devised a new plan. We need to get rid of as many horcruxes as possible. Harry thinks that one is hiding in Bellatrix's vault after her reaction to seeing us with the Gryffindor sword. It isn't a bad theory, because she was very adamant that we had been in the vault and was most likely wanting to see what else was had lifted, if we had been in the place.

We planned to get into Gringotts by me using the last of the Polyjuice potion that I had and taking the hair that had fallen onto my jacket when Bellatrix was torturing me. Ron was going to wear a glamour charm that would make him look a bit different to fit in as a death eater and Harry was going to be walking with us under his invisibility cloak. We just need someone to get us into the vault.

We went upstairs to talk to Griphook. We went over our plan to him and asked if he would get us into Gringotts. He agreed but only if he could get the sword for doing it, be claimed that it was his as it was goblin made. Harry accepted his offer and we planned to do it at the end of the week.

******HB******HB******HB*** ***HB***Time Skip***HB******HB******HB ******HB******

That bloody goblin! What they say is true, you can't trust goblins. We were able to get the cup, which turned out to be the Hufflepuff founder's cup. We were able to get out of Bellatrix's vault after the sea of all of the objects that had doubled itself had pushed us out of it.

The officers at Gringotts starting firing spells at us, as we were intruders. "How are we going to get out here?" Ron asked looking to Harry and I. I bit my lip in thought and began to look around me for any ideas, but it wasn't until I looked straight at the dragon that it came to me.

"I have an idea but it's absolutely mental." I told the pair.

"What is it?" Harry shouted over to me. I looked to the dragon in the centre of the room. I threw a bombarda at the metal railing, and it broke off. I took a few steps back before running and jumping onto the back of the dragon. I moved around to avoid getting hit with any spells.

"That is absolutely metal." I heard Ron say then the two boys jumped and got onto the back of the dragon as well, and I fired another bombarda at the chains keeping the dragon to the floor and it flew fire at everyone on the ground and then looked up at the sky light that looked to be millions of feet above us and it began to climb up the walls before shattering through the floor and blowing more fire before crashing through the sky light and began flying away for the magical part of London and into the muggle bit.

Whenever it was flying over water, we all jumped off its back. We swam over to the small island and got dried off and into dry clothes.

"What are we going to do now?" Ron asked while he was changing.

"We need to find the other horcruxes." Harry told him, biting his bottom lip.

"But we don't have anything to destroy them with." I said to him, questioning his thought pattern.

"I have a feeling that another one is in Hogwarts." Harry said, making Ron and I look confused at him, "Think about it, he made two of them from objects to do with Hogwarts founders, there's only one founder he would touch willingly." Okay now he made sense.

"But Harry we can't just walk into Hogwarts or apparate." Ron said thoughtfully.

"Well we can just go to Hogsmeade and travel from there." Harry thought up.

******HB******HB******HB*** ***HB***Time Skip***HB******HB******HB ******HB******

We apparated to Hogsmeade, which set off alarms all around us and we hid behind some tables away from the people that went out to see what set off the alarm. We heard a door behind us open and a 'pisssst' coming from behind us. We spun around to see a man that resembled Dumbledore at the Hogs Head and waving his hand for us to come over to him. We moved quickly whilst ensuring we weren't seen into the Hogs Head. The man offered us food and something to drink while explaining who he is, which turned out to be Aberforth Dumbledore which explained why he looks like Dumbledore.

He told us that we were crazy for showing up at Hogsmeade and that we shouldn't be doing the task that Dumbledore set out for Harry to do. Harry gave off at him for dissing Dumbledore, and then he went over to the painting of a girl that he had hanging over a fireplace and saying, "You know what to do." And see walked down a path in her painting and turned into a tiny dot in the painting.

"That's your sister right, Ariana?" I asked him, pointing over at the painting. He nodded that it was and then Ron said, "She's coming back."

"And she's bringing someone with her." Harry said, walking over to the painting to get a closer look and then it swung open to show Neville standing in a tunnel.

"Alright Aberforth." He said, nodding his head in the man's direction, "Well aren't you three a sight for sore eyes." He said looking over the three of us.

"Hi Neville." Harry greeted the boy. Neville said something to Aberforth before turning us and telling us to come with him and he explained what had happened so far at Hogwarts and what it was like with Snape as Headmaster.

Once we got to the end of the tunnel, Neville opened the door at the end and told the people in the room, that he had a surprise and I heard Seamus complaining about Aberforth's food and then Neville stepped aside to show the three of us standing behind him and everyone starting clapping. It turns out that we were led into the Room of Requirement and there were loads of students there. There was all of Dumbledore's Army and others that must have joined to get protection.

******HB******HB******HB*** ***HB***Time Skip***HB******HB******HB ******HB******

Harry, Ron and I donned Gryffindor robes and hid in the group that was to march to the Great Hall for a talk from the Headmaster. The changes that Snape has made to Hogwarts were vastly different to what they were before. It felt more like a prison opposed to a welcoming school, or home for a few people.

We went into the Great Hall, which had been cleared of the usual long tables and benches to accommodate the students who all stood in their house with an aisle separating the houses from one another.

"It has come to my attention that Harry Potter was witnessed at Hogsmeade tonight. If anyone has been in contact or spoken to him, I wish for you to step forward. Now." Snape said, once everyone was in the room and settled down. After he said it, everyone starting turning to one another, whispering about Harry.

Harry and Ron were standing in the same row as me but not together to help avoid being caught. Harry poked his head around and nodded to the two of us and we started moving away from our house.

"It seems Headmaster," I started saying, and I heard the doors behind me open and knew that the order had arrived, "that even with your exhaustive defensive strategies you have a bit of a security problem." Snape looked absolutely baffled by our show of strength and that we were there, waiting in the shadows.

"How dare you!" Harry began to shout, "How dare you stand where he stood! Tell them how it was that night. Tell them how you looked him in the eye, a man who trusted you…and you killed him. Tell them!" Harry then whipped out his wand and pointed it to Snape, who also took his wand out and pointed it at Harry, but before either to perform a spell, McGonagall stepped in front of Harry and they had a quick duel before Snape flew away like a coward.

McGonagall lit the lights to brighten up the dark atmosphere and she had a quick talk with Harry until a loud shrieking scream began, coming from one of the Ravenclaws. Harry practically ran over to show a small second year, on the ground with her hands over her ears. Before Harry could talk, he put his hand to his forehead (read: scar) and then someone else on the other side of the room started screaming too and then Harry spun around and moved away from the Ravenclaws when suddenly a voice started to speak in everyone's minds.

"Give me Harry Potter. Do this and none of you shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter and I shall leave Hogwarts untouched. Give me Harry Potter and you will be rewarded." Giving the creepiness of the voice and from the looks of it, the voice was speaking to everyone in their head was Voldemort everyone turned to look over to Harry.

"He's right there. Somebody grab him!" the voice of Pansy Parkinson shouted out, cutting the silence after Voldemort's short speech. After she said that Ginny stepped forward and grabbed onto Harry's hand. Ron and I stood to stand beside him, and then one by one the original members of Dumbledore's Army stood with him. McGonagall got Flitch to gather the Slytherins and put them into the dungeons.

******HB******HB******HB*** ***HB***Time Skip***HB******HB******HB ******HB******

"What about the Chamber of Secrets?" Ron said suddenly stopping in the middle of the hallway; we were walking around the school to help give it protection.

"What about it Ron?" I asked him, standing beside him.

"Well, that's where the Basilisk is and as you said the venom is what is in the sword and because we can't get to the sword, why not use the next best thing?" Ron explained to me.

"Ron, that's actually…very clever of you." I said, surprised that he had thought of that at all.

"Always the tone of surprise." He said jokingly to me. We then went to go and tell Harry of Ron's idea and he handed us the Marauders Map so that we could find him later on. We made our way down to the girls bathroom and down into the Chamber of Secrets. We found the decomposed basilisk and grabbed a few of the fangs so we can destroy the rest of the horcruxes.

I took out the Cup of Hufflepuff from my bag and set it between the two of us on the ground. I took out one of the fangs and handed it over to Ron, because he's destroyed one of the horcruxes before. He pushed the fang into my hand, shook his head and told me to do it.

I bit my lip and stabbed the cup with the fang and a big flume of black smoke came out and then Ron pushed it into the small pool of water in front of us and the water rose up and formed Voldemort's face before falling down and soaking the two of us to the bone. We looked to each other and hugged one another, meaning we only had two more to destroy.

******HB******HB******HB*** ***HB***Time Skip***HB******HB******HB ******HB******

The war was over. We won in the end. I was battered and bruised again, well a bit more than the fight in New York but I was on a more equal playing field this time. We lost Harry and then he came back. Saved Draco's life from going up in flames. Saw the death of the woman that tortured me that day in Malfoy Manor, being killed by someone that I saw as a mother figure. But we lost so many. The people that labelled me the godmother of their child and seen as part of my family where lying on the floor and the boy I had a crush on when I was younger was lying next to them.

Harry had owned all of the deathly hallows; he owned the invisibility cloak, the elder wand answered to him and in his snitch (gifted to him by Dumbledore) he had the resurrection stone. He explained what happened in the forest after watching Snape's memories.

Harry and I stayed with the Weasley's to go to all the funerals that we were asked to go to, to help with getting Hogwarts back together again and to help the ministry. I had to get home to see my dad and the others, they haven't seen or heard from me since last July and it's now February.

At the tower, Tony had a fireplace made in the lounge area for me that I got connected up to the floo network. I packed my things and said that if they needed me I was a letter or fire call away. I bid my good byes, went to the Weasleys fireplace and lifted some floo powder and threw it in and calling out, "Avengers Tower, New York" and was swept away and came out of the fireplace in the lounge. I did a forward roll out and stood up, covered in soot to see dad and Tony sitting on one of the couches in front of me with their eyes opened wide.

"Daddy, I'm home."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter of Hermione Banner, I only have one more chapter left and then I have something else in the works for this character. But this is the last Harry Potter style chapter in this story. Thanks to all the reviews, favourites and follows this story. I don't own anything.**

 **Emma X**


	18. Chp 16: Age of Ultron

**It's the final chapter. This is the last Avengers centric chapter of this story. Please enjoy and I own nothing. Please look at my Polyvore link for any of Hermione's outfits mentioned in this chapter. Link found in my Profile.**

* * *

 **HPOV**

Since I came back from the battle at Hogwarts, I haven't done much. I went to DC to see Steve to talk to him about life after the war. I can't talk to dad about it because I don't think he's really wrapped his head around the fact that I was in a big fight without him being there or anyone having real knowledge of it. I explained that I had to have no contact to prevent him being targeted by wizards because maybe the other guy couldn't protect him from spells i.e. the killing curse.

It took me weeks to convince dad to let me go and see Steve and he said that I could go in Tony's private jet, which Uncle T kindly let me do. He knew slightly about it more than dad, because after the battle in New York he had developed PTSD and he said that I could also have it if I went through something severe like he did.

No one knows that I was tortured by a mental witch that belonged in an asylum, but seeing as she was killed I decided not to bring it up. I talked to Steve about the war and the after effects and then he brought me to a talk that the guy that he ran with hosted about getting back into normal life after being in the battlefield. Obviously I couldn't say about what happened in front of a group of muggles but Steve and I stood in the back and listened to the stories. I was also brought into the fight at the Triskelion and brought up to speed about the Winter Soldier who just happened to be Steve's 'dead' best friend, James Buchanan Barnes.

Of course dad heard of this and demanded me home immediately AKA the Avengers tower. When I got back dad told me that I would not be leaving the tower unless it was very important. He grounded me basically. Although, Thor came back to the tower a couple of months later and informed everyone that Loki's sceptre had been taken by Hydra after Natasha leaked everything onto the internet and that we needed to get it back before anything was done with it.

And this is where the story truly begins.

******HB******HB******HB*** ***HB***Time Skip***HB******HB******HB ******HB******

 _Sokovian Forest, Sokovia_

We were in Sokovian forest, taking out the defence that Hydra had sent out to protect their hideout. This was the sixth Hydra hideout we had raided looking for the sceptre. It also was the coldest we had gone to, the whole forest covered in mostly snow and ice. I was fighting people left and right, firing spells and jinxes at unsuspecting victims making my way closer to the hideout.

Dad was rampaging around and the others were pulling their weight and taking out as many Hydra operatives as I was. Tony had flew ahead of us to have a closer look at the hideout and told us through the comms that it had a force field on the building, Thor came to the conclusion that this was the hideout with the sceptre and Tony began working on dismantling the force field.

I was fighting an operative, and had just knocked him out when a blur of grey and blue ran past me making me jump and my fighting instincts from the war kicked in. I had my wand out and looked around me in a circle. I could see dad smashing in the distance, Natasha and Clint tag teaming a group of operatives, Steve taking on two at once as was Thor and then I felt my wand leave me hand and I immediately looked at my wand hand and straight in front of me to see a tall, grey haired man with my wand in his hand.

"Why are you fighting with a stick?" He questioned, looking at my wand and then to me and I held my wand out and did some non-verbal and wandless magic to get my wand off him (I just used accio) and it landed back in my hand.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked him and prepared to fire a full body-bind curse at him but right when I performed it the bastard, ran away, literally in a blur of grey and blue. It was then that I could smell the scent that followed him; fresh snow, dirt and cinnamon. He was the person that I smelt from the love potion.

"Clint's down, I need evac stat." I heard Natasha through the comms, which made me jump out of my thoughts and listen to what was happening whilst my interaction with the grey man happened.

"I will come now." Thor said.

"Herms, I think it's time for a lullaby." Tony said through the comms.

"Doing it now." I replied and made my way over to the hulk. I trekked over, and put my hands into the air meaning that I meant no harm. The hulk knew who I was and put out his left hand to me, I place my right hand into it and trailed it from his wrist to the tips of his fingers.

"Hey big guy, the suns setting real low. Time to change." I said and then pulled my hand away from the hulks and he began stumbling away and changed back into dad. I took the tissue that I carried around with and transfigured it into a blanket and came up behind dad and wrapped it over his shoulders.

"Thank-you." He said and pulled me into a hug.

"No problem dad." I said and he kissed the top of my head and put his arm around me and we walked to the quinjet and got onto it.

******HB******HB******HB*** ***HB***Time Skip***HB******HB******HB ******HB******

 _Avengers Tower, New York_

Tony decided to throw a party a few days after we got the sceptre to celebrate finally getting it back and to celebrate my birthday. The first birthday I have celebrated with my dad since I turned 10 years old and my first with the team.

Since we got back from Sokovia with the sceptre; Dad and Tony have been holed up in the lab with it doing something with it. Something that made me become locked out of the labs by Tony even though I had access before, every time I punched my code in JARVIS kept saying 'Hermione Banner, Access Denied' and when I gave the override, I got denied again by Tony so clearly they didn't want anyone in on what they were up to 24/7 in the damn labs. But they were finished when it was the day of the party.

I got into my dress that Tony got me for my birthday and I wore the bracelet that my dad bought for my 18th but because I was on the run I wasn't able to receive it, so I got it as a present for this year. I put my hair up in a nice up-do and put on make-up. My dad has never seen me dressed like this really before, I did go to parties with him when I was younger but it was all age appropriate and I was like 7. I'm an adult in everyone's eyes so I dressed accordingly. I slipped into my heels and did one last check on my dress, hair and makeup and made my way from my room to go and join the party. I spent a good while getting ready and Tony said me that he told everyone to be at the tower by 7.30pm and it was currently 8.15pm and Tony told me to come down later.

I walked out of the elevator and into the party that was being held in the family room/living room area. I looked around and spotted Sam and Steve over at the pool table, surrounded by war veterans that must have known Steve in WWII. I then looked over to the sofas to see Rhodey tell his story of the time he did a solo mission in his war machine suit. Tony and Thor were drinking near the bar and Dad chatting to Natasha at the bar where she was serving.

I made my way over to Dad and sat on the barstool next to him. "Can I have a-" I started looking at all the bottles on the shelves behind Natasha, "shot of tequila, lime and salt?" I asked her.

"I.D.?" She asked jokingly.

"She'll have a root beer." Dad told Natasha.

"You take all the fun out of things. If we were in Britain, I would be served because I'm over the age of 18." I fake whined at him.

"But we aren't." He reminded me. "You look very nice by the way." He said looking at my dress.

"Oh this old thing?" I pinched a bit of the fabric and pulled it away from my body, "Tony got it for me as a present. It's the same make as the dress I wore to my Yule Ball." I said to him, "goes very well with this bracelet." I said shaking my wrist.

"Wonder who bought you that?" He looked off into the distance.

"Thank-you daddy." I said and gave him a hug.

"I see the birthday girl has finally made an appearance." Tony's voice said behind us.

"You told me to come after 7.30 and I did." I told him.

"Calm down sassy." He said and leaned over the bar to pull out a bottle of whiskey and pour it into his glass and put it away again.

"You both enjoying yourselves?" Tony asked us.

"Yes, even though the only thing I have done since I walked in is sat here." I told him.

"Well this is your party, go mingle." He said and pulled me off the chair and pushed me into the party.

******HB******HB******HB*** ***HB***Time Skip***HB******HB******HB ******HB******

It was later and the party was over and done with. Everyone that lives in the tower were sitting on the sofas, Clint was twirling a drumstick between his fingers when he started to talk smack about Thor being the only one to be able to lift the hammer, claiming to be a trick and then Thor challenged him to lift it and he accepted. He couldn't lift it a bit, Tony had a go and employed Rhodey to help him with the gloves from their suits on trying to lift it but it wouldn't move either. Steve went and it moved a millimetre. Dad had a go and didn't shift it in the slightest but he pulled away and roared pretending to go Hulk, but looked very lame. Natasha said that she didn't want a go and Hill denied ago with it as well, leaving just me. I kicked my heels off, got up and stood in front of the hammer and placed my two hands on it. I pulled and it lifted off the table. I can lift the hammer. I looked at Thor who previously looked very smug but now looked astonished.

"I still call it a trick." Clint said still playing with his drumstick.

"It is not a trick, the rest of you are just not worthy." Thor said and I placed the hammer carefully back onto the table.

"Worthy?" I computerised voice said coming from the lift, I walked over to where I had placed my clutch and swiftly took out my wand, "How could any of you be worthy? You're all killers" it continued and a broken robot from Tony's robot security league thing came into view.

"JARVIS?" Tony called out to try and get this under control.

"I'm sorry, I was asleep…or I was a – dream." The robot responded holding the hands to its head.

"Reboot Legionnaire OS. We got a buggy suit." Tony called out, trying to get JARVIS to control the situation.

"There was this terrible noise." The robot continued on as if Tony said nothing, "And I was tangled in…in…strings. I had to kill the other guy, he was a good guy." The robot admitted.

"You killed someone?" Steve asked the robot.

"Wouldn't have been my first call." The robot said sincerely, then continued with "But, down in the real world we're faced with ugly choices."

"Who sent you?" Thor questioned the robot. Then a recording of Tony's voice played saying 'I see a suit of armour around the world' making everyone in the room turn to look at the man.

"Ultron!" Dad exclaimed, looking wide eyed at the robot, now known as Ultron.

"In the flesh. Well no, not yet. Not in this…chrysalis. But I'm ready. I'm on a mission." Ultron told us all.

"What mission?" I asked the robot.

"Peace of our time." He said and then the other Iron Legion robots flew through the walls and a fight broke out. I fired spells to try and make their electric energy malfunction and stop working. Steve was fighting with his shield and fists, people were shooting, Tony was in a suit. It was chaos.

******HB******HB******HB*** ***HB***Time Skip***HB******HB******HB ******HB******

 _Salvage Yard, African Coast_

I was hiding in an alcove behind Tony, Thor and Steve. I cast a quietening charm on myself so that no-one would know I'm standing here. I also had my occlumency walls up after hearing Maria say about the female enhanced having mental manipulation. Natasha and Clint were off hiding somewhere in the warehouse and everyone had comms in.

Tony, Thor and Steve talked to Ultron to try and sway him from his plan of destruction and also to the twins. But that didn't work and all hell broke loose and Iron Legion robots began flying about, attacking Tony, Thor and Steve. Then Ultron and the twins joined in as did Ulysses Klaue and his men. Natasha and Clint left their hiding spot and joined in the fight. I cast a disillusionment charm on myself and began firing spells to malfunction the robots and knockout charms at the human guards that Klaue had.

I watched out for Pietro, seeing as he moved at the speed of light and could run straight into me because of my charm. I saw Ultron move over to Wanda and say something to her and walk away. I heard dads voice over the comms saying "Guys is this a code green?" and then I seen Wanda walk straight up to Thor with her hands out while red mist appeared from them and straight to Thor's temples. Thor walked away and Steve asked for a status update to which Thor said that Wanda tried to manipulate his mind, which a human being couldn't stop her but fortunately he was mighty.

She took on Steve and Natasha and that was when I took my charm off. "Finally revealing yourself?" An accented voice said behind me. I spun around to see Pietro behind me.

"Your sister is manipulating my friend's minds, I'm trying to prevent that." I told him.

"You are friends with those killers?" Pietro asked disgusted.

"Yes I am. Now if you will excuse me." I said bluntly to him and started walking away. He blurred in front of me.

"I cannot let you do that." He said, crossing his arms in front of himself.

"I need to go and help my friends." I side stepped him and walked on and he blurred in front again.

"You're on your way to hurt my sister and I cannot allow that." He angrily said.

"I am not the bad guy here. I was just going to knock her out, she would wake up in a few hours and by that time we would be gone." I told him and walked away from him, smelling the scent from the love potion again. I went down a set of steps and found Natasha and helped her up and then found Steve who helped me carry Natasha out of the scrap yard.

We walked out to see the twins out near the quinjet. I could see Wanda doing the same hand movements that she did to Thor. The only person on the quinjet was…Dad. "NO!" I started shouting and took Natasha off my shoulder and over to Steve to carry and disapparated to the quinjet. But I was too late, Wanda had finished and made dad walk out and straight past me into the clearing a bit and then he transformed into the hulk and went on a rampage.

"Do you realise what you just did?" I hissed at the pair.

"Yes, I did what I had to do." Wanda said scathingly to me, smirking and crossing her arms.

"You just forced my dad to go into the other guy and go on a rampage on a small city. Do you realise you are making yourself into exactly what you said they were?!" I practically shouted at them.

"It is your own fault." Wanda said with a straight face.

"My dad is all I have left you stupid girl, and the only one at fault is you for taking orders from a damn robot!" I shouted at her.

"Hermione, you need to go and lullaby." I heard Tony say through the comms.

"I'm on my way just sorting out something first." I said back.

"You both need to get out of my face before I do something I regret." I hissed to the pair. I saw Pietro lift Wanda into his arms.

"I am sorry." He said, sincerely to me and then he ran off. I quickly disapparated to the outskirts of the city and made my way to where Tony and the Hulk were and performed the lullaby.

******HB******HB******HB*** ***HB***Time Skip***HB******HB******HB ******HB******

After our trip to Africa, Clint took us to a safe house AKA his house. No one knows of it except for Natasha and I. Tony was confused with the whole set up, thinking that Laura and the kids were all agents and when Cooper and Lila came running to Natasha calling her Aunt Nat and then over to me calling me Mione, it made him even more confused.

Thor didn't stay long, saying that he had things to sort out up in Asgard. I helped Laura around the house when we stayed there, talking about what had happened since I had seen her last. I told her about Pietro and about the love potion scents that he matched. He is nice looking and apologised about letting his twin send my dad out of the quinjet.

Speaking of dad, I've noticed that he and Natasha are getting closer and closer. I walked past an open door the other day to see them kiss each other. I don't mind their relationship; in fact I'm happy to see Dad with someone after so many years of it just being the pair of us.

Fury showed up at the Barton's to talk about the Ultron problem and about putting a stop to him. Tony talked about NEXUS and Dad asked about Helen Cho. Steve said that he would take; Natasha, Clint and I with him to Ultron, Tony was going to NEXUS and Fury was going to drop Dad off at the tower and talk to Maria Hill when he was there.

Once we moved away from kitchen Dad pulled me over and asked if I was okay with going up against the sadistic robot and the wonder twins. I was ready to do whatever I could to prevent the world being taken over by the damn robot and stop all of this.

******HB******HB******HB*** ***HB***Time Skip***HB******HB******HB ******HB******

 _U-GIN Genetic Research Facility, Seoul_

"Hermione, I want you to go in there get Cho out. Take out anyone that attacks." Steve commanded me on the quinjet that Clint was flying.

"On it Cap." I said and disapparated from the quinjet to the front of the facility and made my way in. I seen a few of the workers inside the facility with the glowing blue eyes that are the by-product of being mind controlled by Loki's sceptre. They tried to stop me from going through the facility but I just knocked them out. I made my way up through the facility and walked into a room that looked as if a wind storm had went on inside it. I found Cho on the ground but resting against a wall.

"Dr. Cho!" I called out to her and made my way over to her. She had a cut on her cheek that was bleeding down her face.

"Mysteria, he's loading himself into the body." Cho told me looking out of her wits.

"Where?" I asked her.

"The real power is inside the Cradle. The gem, its power is uncontainable. You can't just blow it up. You have to get the Cradle to Stark." Cho explained to me, holding onto my arm so that I would listen to her.

"First we have to find it." I said to her looking over to the windows in the room.

"Go." Cho said to me letting go of my arm and pushing me away.

I pressed my finger to my ear, "Did you guys get that?" I said through the comms and made my way back out of the facility.

"We did." Steve answered.

"I got a private jet taking off, across town, no manifest. That could be him." Natasha said over the comms.

"There. It's the truck from the lab." Clint said in the comms, "it's right above you, Mione. On the loop by the bridge. It's them. I got three with the Cradle, one in the cab. I could take out the driver from up here Cap." Clint continued saying, I disapparated closer to the road and made my way to the truck.

"Negative! If that truck crashes, the gem could level the city. We need to draw out Ultron." Steve said to Clint and then I watched as he jumped from the quinjet down to the truck.

I got to the truck just as Ultron just blasted the doors off the back of it. "Well he's definitely unhappy!" I said to Steve when I got onto the roof of the truck while Steve was dangling onto the back of the truck.

"And I'm gonna try and keep him that way." Steve said.

"You're not a match for him Cap!" Natasha said through the comms.

"Thanks Romanoff." Steve replied.

Steve and I started fighting Ultron on the roof of the truck, and Nat threw up Steve's shield to him when Ultron knocked it from his hands. The fight moved onto a moving train and Natasha went after the Cradle still in the truck.

While Steve and I were fighting Ultron the wonder twins came in and helped Steve and I fight Ultron, obviosity they had seen the error of their ways and left the cerebral robot. Natasha got the Cradle off the truck and onto the quinjet whilst we were fighting Ultron who fled not that long after the twins made their appearance.

The train was still moving even though we had run out of tracks and went past final stop on its route. Steve commanded Pietro to go and get the civilians out of the way of the train and for Wanda and I to try and stop the train. Pietro blurred out of the train whilst Wanda used her magic to stop the train and I used a charm similar to the one I used to disarm the robots at Tony's party.

Once the train was stopped we got out and met up with Pietro who was panting and hunched over, collecting his breath. "I'm fine. I just need to take a minute." Pietro managed to get out.

"I'm tempted not to give you one." Steve said crossing his arms over his chest and Pietro stood up straight.

"The Cradle, did you get it?" Wanda asked the pair of us.

"Tony's gonna take care of it." I told her, crossing my arms like Steve did.

"No, he won't." Wanda said, sounded pissed off.

"You don't know what you're talking about, my Uncle is not crazy." I almost shouted at the girl.

"You are related to Stark?" Pietro asked, confused and angry.

"He's an honouree one. You know I shouldn't have to explain myself now. Stark is going to handle the Cradle." I told them exasperated.

"Ultron cannot tell the difference between saving the world and destroying it. Where do you think he gets that?" Wanda said, making a valid point. Tony did have a hand in making the killer bot, so obviously some of his personality must have rubbed off onto the robot.

******HB******HB******HB*** ***HB***Time Skip***HB******HB******HB ******HB******

 _Avengers Tower, New York_

Clint got back to the tower before us, and we brought the twins with us. We brought the twins to help us to take Ultron down. Wanda apologised about the mind control she did on Steve and on my dad. I told her it was fine. Pietro sat beside me on the flight and we exchanged a few words. He smelt exactly like the love potion from sixth year, it was very calming.

Once we got into the tower, we went up to the floor that Tony and Dad would be on with the Cradle. Pietro and Wanda looked around us as we walked through the tower in amazement. Once we walked into the lab, where the Cradle was hooked up to various wires. Dad and Tony were talking about finishing the work done inside of the Cradle.

"I'm gonna say this once." Steve began to say.

"How about 'nonce'?" Tony responded with a thinking look on his face.

"Shut it down!" Steve shouted at Tony.

"Nope, not going to happen." Tony said defiantly.

"You don't know what you're doing." Steve told the pair of them.

"And you do? She's not in your head?" Dad asked angrily, pointing at Wanda and looking me over.

"I know you're angry." Wanda began to say in a soft tone.

"Oh, we're past that. I could choke the life out of you and never change a shade." Dad threatened.

"Dad, after everything that's happened…" I said to dad trailing off the sentence, not knowing what to say.

"That's nothing compared to what's coming!" Tony exclaimed.

"You don't know what's in there!" Wanda shouted back to the pair.

"This isn't a game..." Steve said trying to calm everyone down.

"The creature -" Wanda started to say before she was cut off by her brother, after he had blurred around the room and pulled out various wires connected to the Cradle.

"No, no. Go on. You were saying?" Pietro said, holding some of the pipes and wires until there was the sound of a gun going off and Pietro fell through the floor.

"Pietro!" Wanda and I shouted after the boy.

"What? You didn't see that coming?" Clint questioned the boy, clearly having a bit of beef with him.

Dad wrapped his arms around Wanda and said, "Go ahead, piss me off." The Thor jumped into the room through a window and hits Mjolnir off the Cradle and sends thunder bolts into the Cradle, powering it up and casting a blinding light. "Wait!" Dad shouts out and then the Cradle bursts open and Thor is flown across the room and a body floats out of the Cradle and flies over the window and stares at its reflection.

"I'm sorry, that was…odd." The voice of the body said, sounding remarkably like JARVIS, he turned to Thor and said, "Thank you."

"Thor you helped create this?" Steve asked as the body looked at Thor and added a yellow cape to his ensemble.

"I've had a vision. A whirlpool that sucks in all hope of life and at its centre is that." Thor explains and points the yellow glowing gem in the middle of the body's head.

"What, the gem?" I asked Thor, crossing my arms over my chest.

"It's the mind stone." Thor explained, and then continued with, "It's one of the six Infinity Stones, the greatest power in the universe, unparalleled in its destructive capabilities."

"Then why would you bring it to…" Steve said confused and looked from Thor to Tony.

"Because Stark is right." Thor simplistically said.

"Oh, it's definitely the end times." Dad said dragging his hands over his face.

"The Avengers cannot defeat Ultron." Thor said looking at all of us in the room.

"Not alone." The floating body said

"Why does your "vision" sound a lot like JARVIS?" I asked the pair of scientists.

"We..." Tony began to say pointing to dad and himself, "we reconfigured JARVIS' matrix to create something new." Tony explained in its simplest form.

Vision was then interrogated by us, he claimed that he was not a child of Ultron and even though he had the voice of JARVIS he wasn't the AI either. Wanda said that she had seen annihilation when she looked into his head but he said that he was on the side of life. We found out that Ultron was waiting for Stark and that Ultron was in Sokovia and had Natasha there too. We also found that Vision could lift Thor's hammer.

Steve told us to be ready to leave in 3 minutes and for me to show the twins where they can get some gear. "You two are with me." I said to them and started walking off to the room that had spare clothes.

"You'll find what you need in here. They are labelled. Men's clothing on the left, Women's on the right. Choose something comfortable and flexible to move in, I know you both have been in a fight for your country but you haven't been in a real warzone. Prepare yourself physically and mentally. It's the only way you both are going to survive this." I explained to them in the changing room. I walked to where I kept my clothes and changed my shirt, because the one I was wearing was full of sweat and had a bit of blood on it.

"Thank-you for being kind to my brother and I, even after all we have done." Wanda said to me, carrying a red jacket to wear over her dress.

"It's nothing, you thought that Ultron was going to help you get your vengeance against Tony and didn't realise he was going to wipe all of human life in doing so. You're not the first person I've met that thought they were doing something right by their family but with the wrong people." I told her.

"So you have had this experience before?" Pietro asked, leaning against the locker, wearing a thermal blue top and a new pair of trainers.

"Yes I have, my best friend, Draco. His family had aligned themselves with a very dark wizard and he joined his cause, to prevent the dark wizard from killing his mother. In the end, Draco left the Death Eaters mid battle and fought on the light side." I explained to them.

"So you have fought something like this before?" Wanda asked next.

"Yes, this would be my third battle. I fought my first against Loki and the Chitauri and the second was against the dark side of the wizarding world." I told them.

"Mione, time to go." Clint said poking his head through the door.

"Okay, we're coming Clint. You both have everything?" I asked and they nodded their heads, "Okay, let's roll." And we walked out and followed Clint to the quinjet pad.

******HB******HB******HB*** ***HB***Time Skip***HB******HB******HB ******HB******

 _Sokovia_

I helped Wanda and Pietro clear the city from any civilians, until the country was lifted into the air and we could not help evacuate anymore people, so we directed them into buildings to prevent them from being hurt during the fight with Ultron.

Dad went to get Natasha from where Ultron was keeping her. He told me that he wanted to get away for a while we were on the quinjet over. He asked if I would like to join him, but I went onto explain that I need to stay in one place for a while. I didn't want to move all over the country anymore, especially after finding Pietro. I still haven't told anyone about the love potion and that he's the one except for Laura because I tell her everything. Dad said that he was going to ask Natasha to go with him and that he was going to call me every day, which I was more than happy with.

Ultron's robots began to fly into the city and we began to avenge it. I fired spell after spell, disarming and disengaging them. Pietro literally ran threw them and Wanda used her magic to break the robots apart. We made our way through the robots and to where Tony and Vision were. We watched as Fury appeared with a Helicarrier and lifeboats to get people off the floating city.

"This is SHIELD?" Pietro asked looking at the lifeboats and the people making their way over to them.

"This is what SHIELD's supposed to be." Steve told the speed runner.

"This is not so bad." Pietro said astonished.

"Let's load 'em up." Steve said and went to help people onto the lifeboats.

We all began to help the people out of the buildings and onto the lifeboats, carrying children and being something for anyone injured to lean on. I disapparated a few of them to the helicarrier to get a lot on in the short space of time we had before the next round of Ultron bots came flying in.

Tony directed Rhodey to help the civilians and for the rest of us to come to him. Once everyone got there, Tony began to explain the drill and that Ultron was not allowed to even get a hand onto it. But of course, speak of the devil and he shall appear. Ultron flew to the opening of the church that the drill was in.

"Is that the best you can do?" Thor question the robot throwing his arms up in the arm, to which Ultron raised his arms and more of his robots appeared flying behind him in the dozens.

"You had to ask." Steve muttered, shaking his head.

"This is the best I can do. This is exactly what I wanted. All of you, against all of me. How could you possibly hope to stop me?" Ultron questioned us, with a smug tone in his voice.

"Well, like the old man said. Together." Tony said and that's when the real fight begun.

I shot spell after spell, disarming and dismantling the robots one after the other. Steve used his shield to slice through the robots, Wanda used her magic to break them apart, Clint used his arrows, Natasha had her batons and widow bites, Pietro ran through them, Dad smashed them to pieces, Vision and Tony were flying about fighting Ultron and the robots and Thor used Mjolnir to hit the robots and send shocks of thunder through their bodies. We did all of this to prevent even one robot from getting their hands on the drill to activate it.

Ultron was hit by dad and then any Ultron bots that were intact, retreated from the drill and Tony got Rhodey onto them if they tried to fly off the country. Steve told us to go onto the lifeboats because he could tell the air was getting thin, but someone had to stay with the drill. I was going to volunteer to do because I can easily disapparate if needed but Wanda said she would before I could get any words out. Pietro had a couple of words with her before he walked out of the church.

I walked up to Wanda and gave her a hug, "Please make it out of this." I said into her ear.

"I will, hopefully after this is over, we can be friends?" she asked me once I stepped out of the hug.

"Yes, I would like that." I said, pushing a piece of hair that fell into my eyes behind my ear.

"Also I know about Pietro and you." She said, and I widened my eyes.

"How? Have you told him?" I asked her.

"I found out when you were hiding in the scrapyard and I have not said a word to him. Please look out for him out there." Wanda said to me.

"Don't worry, I will." I told her and walked out of the church. Pietro had stood off to the side and walked over to once I walked out.

"Would you like a lift to the lifeboat?" He asked me.

"Yeah sure, if it's no trouble for you?" I asked him.

"You are never a trouble, Her-my-o-knee." He said, sounding out my name through his accent. He placed his arms underneath me and lifted me off my feet and ran to the lifeboat. He set me on one of the seats and sat down next to me. Clint and Natasha got to the lifeboats a couple of minutes after Pietro and I did. Natasha said about her going to do the lullaby, because she had done it with the hulk in practice and because I knew the plan I let her do it.

"Costel? We were in the market. Costel?!" A woman started shouting on the boat looking around the lifeboat. Clint ran over to the market that was directly across from the lifeboat and he crouched down and pulled a small boy out of the market. After he had got out and took about two steps, a quinjet flew above Sokovia, guns blazing meaning that Ultron was trying to take any stranglers out. Clint crouched down and pulled the boy as close as he could to himself and protected him with his body. Pietro got up to run over and move them out of the way and I cast a protection spell on him, Clint and Costel. Once the bullets hit, they bounced off the protection charm and flew back to hit the quinjet that Ultron was flying and it went off course and blew up.

I didn't realise that I have blood flowing down my nose from overexerting my magic. I watched as Pietro took Costel from Clint, ran him to the lifeboat and handed the boy to his distraught mother. Pietro was smiling and looked over to me and his smiling face transformed to one of concern. "'Mione are you okay? Your nose is bleeding." He said and took my face into his hands, checking me over.

"I'm fine Pietro. It's just from using a lot of magic at once." I told him and rubbed the blood away with my wrist.

"Thank-you Hermione for saving my ass out there." Clint said once he walked onto the lifeboat and pulled me into a hug.

"No problem Clint, didn't want Nathaniel to miss out on meeting his dad." I told the man, who released me from the hug.

Natasha came onto the lifeboat looking downcast. "Hermione, there's something I need to tell you." She said and pulled me over to one side.

"What is it Nat?" I asked her apprehensively.

"You're dad has went off the grid. He took one of the quinjets and flew off it and when I tried to do the lullaby with him on the jet he turned off the screen and hit the button that Stark had installed to go off the grid." Natasha told me, sorrowfully.

"But he said that he was going to bring you with him. He talked to me about us going away from all of this for a while but to be honest, I didn't want to go from one country to the next like I used to when I was younger." I explained to her.

"Are you sure there's not another reason?" Natasha asked me, looking past my shoulder in the direction of Pietro, making me turn around and see that he was talking to a medic about any injuries.

"Is it that obvious?" I questioned her nervously.

"Yes. Yes it is." She laughed at me.

"Okay, don't tell anyone please." I begged her.

"I won't tell. But you got to do something about it." She told me and patted me on the shoulder and walked back over to Clint. Wanda and Steve made it onto the lifeboat and Vision appeared fifteen minutes after they did telling us that the last of the Ultron bots were destroyed and that Tony and Thor had destroyed the drill, core and the whole of Sokovia. We were flying in the lifeboat and the door was held open so that Thor and Tony could get on and they came ten minutes after Vision did.

We had stopped the murder bot.

******HB******HB******HB*** ***HB***Time Skip***HB******HB******HB ******HB******

 _Avengers Facility, Outskirts New York_

 _ **Mia,**_

 _ **Sorry that I didn't get to say goodbye that day. Hope that you are well. Don't do anything stupid.**_

I received that as an email. It was clearly from my dad because he's the only person to call me Mia. I couldn't get a trace on the email, meaning he had some high-tech gadget thing working in place so that he couldn't be tracked; he's used it before when we lived in Rio.

I had formed a close friendship with Wanda since we got back from Sokovia. She's like a sister to me, we tell each other everything and she's been telling me to tell Pietro that we are technically meant to be for one another. I was going to tell him that today.

Pietro and I also got very close. We weren't sure what it was really that was going on between us; it was a friendship but much more than that. I called him into my room to tell him about the love potion.

"Her-my-o-knee, you wanted to see me?" Pietro asked, knocking on my door but opening it anyway.

"You know it's polite to wait for the person to open the door?" I asked him, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Yes, but everything moves so slow that I wanted to do it myself." Pietro told me and walked into the room and flopped himself onto my bed.

"Pietro I'm going to tell you something that you have to take seriously." I told him, sitting down next to him on the bed. He sat up on the bed and looked at me. "Pietro, you know how I told you that I went to a school in Scotland to help me with my magic and that I had a class about potions?" I asked him tentively.

"Yes, I remember you saying that your first professor was awful to you are your friends but worshiped your friend Draco even though you were the top of your class." Pietro said to me.

"Yes, well in my sixth year, I had a different professor. He was very different to Snape, much more happy and colourful. But in his class he showed us the more tricky potions to brew. He had; Polyjuice potion, which is a potion that can make you transform into another person if you have a piece of their DNA for example, a strand of hair. Veritaserum which is a truth telling potion, mostly used in interrogation and the last one was Amortenia, now it is the strongest love potion that can be brewed. It tells your love by three distinctive scents, like the beef burgers that Vision made the other night could be a scent associated with someone." I explained to him.

"'Mione, this story is all well and good, but why are you telling me it?" Pietro asked confused.

"Pietro the scents that I smelt were; fresh snow, dirt and cinnamon. Pietro, which is what you smell like. You are supposedly the love of my life." I told him, he went silent and looked straight ahead.

"Is this what Wanda has wanted you to tell me for a while? I've heard her saying to you to tell him." Pietro asked me, stonily.

"Yes it is. Pietro I didn't really want to drop it onto you like this, I wanted to meet you and fall for you regardless and then tell you but Wanda pushed me to tell you first. But the thing is, I can't help but want to be near you since I have met you and hopefully you feel the same." I blabbered onto him.

"'Mione, I understand what you are saying and I feel the same thing. It is like a pull to one another. Thank-you for telling me this. It now makes me understand things much better now. If I may be bold and ask if you would like to perhaps go on a date sometime?" Pietro asked me.

"I would like that very much Pietro." I told him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hermione, time to come and help Steve." Natasha said leaning against the door post.

"How long have you been there?" I asked her, scared.

"Long enough, and runner boy you need to go to your sister." Natasha said and pushed off the door.

"Well, I need to go. I'll talk to you later about that date?" I asked him, getting off the bed and holding his hand.

"Yes, we will." He said and kissed the corner of my mouth and he walked out of the room. I fixed my hair and changed into some training clothes and met up with Steve and Natasha.

"How do we look?" I asked Steve.

"Well, we're not the '27 Yankees." Steve responded and handed me a tablet that I quickly glanced over and passed it onto Nat.

"We've got some hitters." Natasha said, scrolling through the tablet.

"They're good but they're not a team." Steve replied

"Let's beat 'em into shape." I said standing in front of a door, Steve opened it and walked through first and then Nat walked in standing to Steve's right flank and I took his left. We walked out onto a balcony bit and looked down to see Rhodey land in his War Machine suit, Sam Wilson came in on his Falcon wings, Vision flew in and landed on the ground, Wanda came in, in her new get up and Pietro blurred in and they stood in their own area of the room, looking up at the three of us, I smiled down at Pietro and Wanda and he smirked up to me.

"Avengers Assemble!" Steve called out.

* * *

 **This is the end my friends.**

 **Thanks for all of the reviews, favourites and follows. Catch you on the flip side.**

 **Emma X**


	19. Authors Note: Civil War

Hi,

new story posted of the 'sequel' of Hermione Banner. Called Hermione Banner - Civil War (creative I know), but this will be a short 2 chapter story to have the insight of Hermione's life with the Avengers minus her father and to see who's side she will end up on, family or friends?

Signing out,

Emma X


End file.
